The One and Only
by heartfortwilight
Summary: What would it be like to know at first sight your one and only love? What if this was given to you as a gift to be passed down thru your generations? Follow the story of how an Angel from heaven gave this gift to the Clan Cullen in 1314 Scottish Highlands and how the gift is passed thru out the generations to present time. Will the Cullen Men find their One and Only? HEA
1. Chapter 1

**THE ONE AND ONLY BY HEARTFORTWILIGHT**

Chapter #1 History of the Gift

_AN: I hope everyone will take the time to read my story and leave me a review. A big thanks to my Beta princess 07890 who has made my story worth reading. EmmettRose thanks for being there for me._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No copyright infringements intended.**

Lord Edward Cullen, Chief of Clan Cullen in the Scottish Highlands, was on his way home from meeting with other Chiefs to discuss the problems they were having with the English. He had been gone over a month and was excited to be on his way home.

Lord Edward was not your average lord. He was young, just 25 summers, unwed, and had never taken a maiden to bed. He held the belief that he would only take his wedded wife to bed; most men of power in this age disagreed with him. It wasn't that he was grotesque. Quite the opposite, really; he was extraordinarily handsome. Standing six feet three inches tall, green eyes the color of grass in the spring, and his hair the color of copper, many a maiden had thrown themselves at him. But he was determined that he would only bed his wedded wife.

The day was getting late. As Edward rode bareback on his black stallion the wind had started to howl and the afternoon skies became as black as tar and rain started coming down in sheets. He reached behind his head and pulled his covers over his head. In the distance, he could see movement along the side of the path. He quickly repositioned his sword to be accessible, just in case he needed it. But, as he drew closer, he noticed that, instead of the animal he thought it was; there was a woman lying in the mud. Lord Edward quickly pulled his horse to a stop, and jumped down to check to see if the woman was alive. As he pulled back the cold wet hair from her face, he saw it was a very old woman. She was covered in mud and was only wearing a thin dress, no coat or cover. Edward knew that if he didn't quickly get her warm and dry, she would surely perish.

"Madame, are you ok?" He asked. She opened her eyes and smiled. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and, for a moment, Edward could have sworn he saw a bright light shine from them.

"Lord, I am alive, but a little wet, I believe." She stated as she tried to sit up. "I fell and got my foot stuck in the mud."

"Let me help you." He stated as he carefully removed the woman's foot from its confinement in the mud. "There you are, unstuck, but we need to get you warm and a little drier."

Lord Edward offered his hand to the woman and helped her stand. He went to his horse and grabbed the reins. Coming back to the woman, he offered her his arm and she wrapped her hand around it.

"Thank you for your assistance my lord." She said.

"What type of man would I be if I'd left you there? My mother raised me to be a gentleman." He moved slowly so she could keep up with his long strides.

"And she did a fine job." She giggled.

Lord Edward then noticed a grove of trees on the hill. He knew this would be the best place to take shelter from the storm. He slowly and carefully helped the woman up the hill and into the trees. He reached onto the back of his horse and grabbed his traveling bag. Reaching inside, he removed his blanket and placed it around the woman's shoulders.

"I'm going to get a fire started, but this should help a little bit with the cold." He explained.

Quickly, he went into the tree line and gathered what dry wood he could find. Coming back, luck was on his side and the fire started right away. After the fire was going strong, Edward returned to his bag and found he still had one more loaf of bread and about half of bag of wine.

As the woman was warming her hands, she began to speak. "I guess I better introduce myself, my lord." She stated. "My name is Anael."

"Glad to make your acquaintance, I am Edward Cullen." Edward said with a nod of his head.

"Don't you mean Lord Edward Cullen, Chief of Clan Cullen?" She inquired.

"Yes, I am, but right now I'm just Edward." He laughed. "How about we share this loaf of bread and wine?"

"I would love to; thank you for your kindness." They stay by the fire, enjoying the bread and wine. Anael asked Edward his family and his life. "So, Edward, are you married?"

"No, I have not found the person I wish to wed."

"So, do you have many maidens that share your company?" Anael asked. Edward was shocked by the question and his eyebrows shoot up and his mouth hung open. "Sorry to be so forward, but, at my age, you learn to say what is on your mind. Life is too short to worry about what is proper." Anael said with a slight grin.

"No. I believe that a man and woman should only share a bed if they are married in the sight of God. The sacrament of marriage is something I hold in great esteem. "He explained as he stared into the fire.

"That is a noble thing, Edward." She said. "Wouldn't it be great to know when you find your One and Only love? The first time you see her or touch her hand, as if the connection was instant? What if she, too, would see that you are only for her, as she is the only one for you?"

"Yes, it would be a wonderful gift." He said.

"But with such a gift, there would have to be rules to follow." She explained. "The first rule is that the young man is to have never kissed a young woman. The second rule is that both the young man and woman have to be virgins. The third rule is that once the connection of knowing your One and Only has been made, the wedding must be held in four days. The fourth rule is that the wedding must be performed by a priest. And the final rule is after the wedding ceremony, there will be a binding ceremony using a piece of your tartan and you must tie your hands together and recite this passage…

'_May God be with you and bless you._

_May you see your children's children._

_May you be poor in misfortune, rich in blessings._

_May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward.'_

If the young man follows all the rules, his life will be filled with love and happiness to his last breath. His wife will give him sons who will pass this gift down through the ages."

Edward looked at the woman and smiled. "What if the man wants daughters?"

Anael laughed. "Daughters, you say. How about it will only happen on the seven hundredth anniversary of the first gift? Then, and only then, a couple will be born, each with only a half of a soul, waiting for the other half to find them. The only way to be united is if all the rules of the gift have been followed. Only then will daughters be born."

Edward thought that this truly would be a gift from God, but he thought he didn't deserve such a blessing. "This gift is so grand and holy; I hope one day I might be worthy of it. But I don't think I could ever be such a man."

"Oh, Edward, I don't think you see yourself clearly. You have such a kind and generous heart. You have helped an old woman, stranded alongside of the road. You gave her your blanket; you fed her, and made a fire to keep her warm. You talk of God and keeping His views on marriage. You are such a man that would be worthy of the gift." Anael said, looking into Edward's eyes.

"Thank you, Anael, that means a lot to me. It's getting late; let's get some rest."

"Goodnight, Edward; remember what we talked about tonight. May you always have walls for the weather, a roof for the rain, laughter to cheer you, those you love near you, and all that your heart may desire." She said, and then lay down.

Edward also lay down next to the fire and thought of the conversation he had with Anael. As he drifted off to sleep, he felted as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he fell into a deep sleep.

The morning sun began to rise over the hill and during the night hours the storm clouds had been pushed away, leaving a magnificent morning. Edward eyes began to open and he slowly sat up. He looked to the right where Anael had been sleeping to find only his blanket and a scroll of paper. He walked over and picked up the scroll. Unrolling it, he began to read the message within.

_Lord Edward Anthony Cullen, Chief of Clan Cullen,_

_The Lord Almighty finds favor with you and your future family. Below is the list of rules that you must follow to receive the gift of knowing your One and Only at first sight and first touch._

_1. Never have your lips touch another._

_2. Never have had sexual relations._

_3. Once knowing the One and Only, the wedding must be held within four days._

_4. Wedding must be performed by a priest._

_5. After the wedding ceremony, a binding ceremony will be performed. You must cut the end of your tartan off now and this strip of fabric will be used to bind the hands of the couple together as they recite the following:_

'_**May God be with you and bless you.**_

_**May you see your children's children.**_

_**May you be poor in misfortune, rich in blessings.**_

_**May you know nothing but happiness'**_

_From this day forward you will have sons and sons will have sons, but on the seven hundredth anniversary of the First Gift, a couple will meet and their connection is that of one soul shared between them and their union will bring forth a daughter._

_Thank you for your kindness,_

_Anael, God's Angel of Love_

Edward couldn't believe what he just read, but somewhere deep inside he knew it was true. He gathered his belongings and again took astride on his horse. He rode toward home. As he became closer, he began to feel an energy following thru his body. He passed the grain fields and his clansmen waved and yelled their welcomes to him. Smiling, he continued and, as he reached the last hill before the castle, he looked upon the knoll and saw a young maiden; her brown hair blowing in the wind. He rode up to her. As he got off his horse, he looked upon her face. Her face was that of an angel. Slowly he reached for her hand and she, in turn, reached for him. Taking each other's hand together, he felt it. He felt the connection Anael was talking about; he could see their future together in her eyes.

"Do you feel that?" Edward asked.

"Yes, you are my One and Only." She said, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Yes, I am."


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Clansmen

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_Top of Form_

_AN: Word cannot express how I feel about the wonderful reviews I received after my first chapter. Thank you for your interest and I hope I can continue you wanting to read more of my story. Thank you goes out to my Beta princess 07890 who has put in a lot of time to make this story worth reading. EmmettRose thank you for being there for me. Now on to the story. _

**CHAPTER #2 MEETING THE CLANSMEN **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS IS INTENDED. **

The Cullen family followed the rules of the gift; many generations were blessed with unending love. Carlisle Cullen married Esme Platt on June 27th 1988. They first had a set of fraternal twins, Edward Anthony and Jasper William, born on June 20th 1989. On June 20th, 1990, Emmett Scott was born. Carlisle was a doctor at the University of Washington Medical Center in Seattle, Washington, but also served as a mentor for a student who was attending the University of Washington School of Medicine. He would be their mentor from the time they first started medical school until they finished their residency. Esme was an interior designer and owned and operated her own studio. She was happy that she could work around her clients and take care of her boys. Carlisle and Esme raised their boys to polite and kind young men. They lived in the home that Carlisle's great-great-grandfather built on Mercer Island. On their sons' 10th and 9th birthday, Carlisle set the boys down to tell them about their heritage, as well as the gift.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, will you come here please?" He asked as he sat on the sofa in the den. He could hear the boys running and jumping down the stairs.

"I won." Jasper yelled.

"No, I did." Emmett whined.

"You both cheated." Edward said. "If you hadn't shut the door in my face, I would have won."

"No you wouldn't." Both Jasper and Emmett chuckled.

"Boys, stop. This was not a race; come in and sit down, please." Carlisle said, smiling at his sons.

"Is it time for presents?" Emmett asked, looking around for the gifts.

"Not the type of gift you are thinking about, but a gift all the same. I want to tell you a about our heritage." Carlisle said, sitting across from the three young boys.

"We're Scottish." Edward stated lifting his head high. "We can wear skirts, but they are made for men."

"I am not wearing a skirt." Emmett said, shaking his head. "I am a man, I wear pants."

"But Dad wears a skirt; I have seen the pictures. Uncle Marcus and Uncle Eleazar also wear them." Edward insisted.

"Boys, it is not a skirt, it is a kilt. Edward is correct; it is okay for men to wear them. They show that we are from the Cullen clan; these colors are being passed down from one generation to the next." Carlisle said.

Carlisle then told the boys the story of Lord Edward and Anael. The boys sat and listened.

"I don't like girls, so this is not going to happen to me." Jasper said with a frown on his face. "Girls are gross."

"Yep, what Jasper said; they have cooties." Emmett said, shaking his body as if the cooties were attacking him.

"Boys, when the time comes, I guarantee you that you will like girls, and if you follow the rules you will find your One and Only." Carlisle said. He noticed Edward had not made a comment. "Edward, do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad." Edward said quietly, thinking about the story his father had told him. He had seen the love his parents shared and could not wait to find a love like that in the future. But he didn't want his brothers to know, they would pick on him and, since he was the oldest, (by two and a half minutes) he wanted them to look up to him. So he decided to just keep his thoughts to himself, until he could talk to his dad without his brothers around.

"You boys can go play now and if you have any questions, just ask." Carlisle said as he gave each boy a pat on the head. Jasper and Emmett quickly jumped up and ran back upstairs.

Edward stood up slowly, looked at his dad, and smiled. "Thanks." Then he walked away.

Carlisle sat back down and thought that it went about the same way he remembered when his father told him and his brothers, except for the skirt comments. He had to laugh.

As the years passed, Carlisle took many opportunities to the talk to the boys, both together and individually about the gift and about the responsibilities of being a man.

All the boys were very accepting of the conversations, but each had their own take on it. Emmett explained that he would live his life like he wanted; he didn't need the gift. Jasper didn't really believe in the gift, but would keep the wishes of his family in mind. Edward, on the other hand, truly believed in the gift and would do everything in his power to follow the rules.

Edward graduated from to New York University with a Bachelor's degree in business management, and started his own company shortly after graduating. It's a huge success. He decided to stay in New York and run his business. He missed his family, but couldn't help but wonder if his One and Only was close.

Jasper graduated from Texas A&M with a Bachelor's degree in Public History, and then went on to get his Master's in Historical Preservation. He traveled the world, preserving historical documents, but also he was looking for his One and Only.

Emmett graduated from LSU with a degree in computer design. He owned his own game design business in Seattle. He doesn't want his brothers to know that, after all the times he picked on them, he is also following the rules and is waiting for his One and Only.

All three Cullen men had followed the rules to the letter, and were waiting for the right moment for their One and Only to appear.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Bella

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_Top of Form_

_AN: I am so happy that so many have taken the time to continue reading my story. Thank you goes out to my Beta princess 07890 who has put in a lot of time to make this story worth reading. EmmettRose thank you for being there for me. Now on to the story. _

**CHAPTER #2 MEETING BELLA**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS IS INTENDED. **

Isabella Marie Swan, also known as Bella, was the only daughter of Charles and Renee Swan of Forks, Washington. Bella showed a superior learning ability at a young age. It was determined that she had an extremely high IQ. As such, she skipped multiple grades, and even took college courses while still in high school. At the young age of sixteen, she graduated high school as the valedictorian, and when she arrived at the University of Washington, she was considered to be a junior, instead of a freshman.

Her roommates were Rosalie Hale, who was from New York. Rosalie was a child of divorced parents who wanted nothing to do with her. Instead, Rosalie's grandmother raised her. Her other roommate was Alice Brandon of Jackson, Mississippi. Alice was an orphan who was raised in a group home. The girls become fast friends and considered themselves sisters, instead of friends. Bella's parents fell in love with Rosalie and Alice and opened their home as if they were their own daughters.

Bella graduated summa cum laude and was accepted into the University of Washington School of Medicine. The summer before Bella started her first year of medical school, she decided to relax a little. On one rare sunny day, she went to her favorite coffee shop. She soon had her favorite coffee in one hand, and her favorite book in the other, and then settled in to one of the outdoor tables.

.

"Excuse me, but are you reading _Pride and Prejudice_?" A smartly dressed woman with auburn hair asked.

"Yes, it's my favorite." Bella said with a smile.

"Mine also." She replied.

"Would you like to sit down?" Bella asked, motioning to the empty seat across from her.

"I would love to." She said, setting her own coffee down, along with a chocolate croissant. "Thank you."

"My name is Bella." Bella said, holding out her hand.

"Glad to meet you, Bella, my name is Esme." She said with a wide smile. "It is so nice to meet you. Are you from around here?"

"Yes, I am a recent graduate of the University of Washington and about to start medical school at the UW School of Medicine in August." Bella revealed.

"Wonderful, dear, congratulations on your degree. My husband is a doctor, so I understand what a long road you have ahead you." Esme said as she sat back and looked at the young woman before her. She noticed that Bella looked very young to have graduated college.

"Bella, I am sorry to ask, but you look so young. How old are you?"

Bella giggled. "That's ok, I get it all the time; I'll be nineteen in September."

"Eighteen, almost nineteen, that's quite an accomplishment." Esme exclaimed. "I have two boys who just finished their first year of college. My other some starts this fall."

"Esme, you don't look like you are old enough to have children that age," Bella exclaimed.

"Thank you, my dear. That is very sweet of you." Esme said, patting Bella's hand.

Over the next hour or so, the two ladies talked about their families and books. They enjoyed each other thoroughly. When the time came to leave, they exchanged phone numbers so they could keep in touch with each other.

Esme went home that day with a smile on her face and a light heart.

When Carlisle came in later in the evening he noticed his wife's great attitude. "Esme, my love, what has you is such a good mood?" Carlisle asked as he kissed her neck.

Esme smiled up to the love of her life. "I met the sweetest young lady today. I had coffee with her and we just, I don't know, clicked. It is the strangest thing; it's like I've known her forever."

"I know you have been feeling a little down lately, with Edward and Jasper away at college, and Emmett getting ready to go. If this new friend brings a smile to this beautiful face, she must be a real gem." Carlisle said as he wraps his arms around her.

"She does, she really does." Esme said as she reached up and kissed Carlisle. "I love you my One and Only."

"Oh, Esme, I love you, too." Carlisle vowed, kissing her lightly. "Why don't you invite her to dinner on Friday?"

"Great idea; I'll do right now. Oh, Carlisle, just wait until you meet her." Esme said.

Carlisle smiled at his wife. If this young lady put a smile on his love's face, she had to be something special.

Esme called Bella and invited her to dinner Friday evening. Bella first declined, due to not having transportation to Mercer Island, but, when Esme explained that she would be in town on Friday and would be more than happy to pick her up, Bella accepted.

The next day, Carlisle received the name of the student he would be mentoring; his previous mentee had decided medicine wasn't for him after all. His new mentee was a Miss Isabella Marie Swan of Forks, Washington. As he read over her records he noticed that she had graduated high school at sixteen, graduated summa cum laude from the University of Washington at eighteen, and scored a perfect 45 on her MCAT. On paper, Miss Swan was perfect. He read about her family; her father was the Chief of Police in Forks and her mother was a stay at home mom. Early testing proved that she had an eidetic memory and she had an IQ in the ninety eighth percentile. She was a member of Mensa International. But Carlisle wondered if Ms. Swan was only book smart, and had no common sense. He hoped that wasn't the case, but he would deal with it, if it were. After all, some of his previous mentees had been.

Carlisle emailed Miss Swan and asked to meet with her on Thursday afternoon in his office. She was quick to respond that she would be there. On Thursday afternoon, Carlisle was sitting in his office when there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Carlisle called out.

Bella walked into the office and saw her mentor for the first time. He was a very good looking man with strawberry blond hair and green eyes. His office wall was full of degrees, but also had many photos. The office was not what she imagined a doctor's office would look like; it was very...warm, welcoming, and even comfortable. The word she was searching for was home. She loved it.

.

"Dr. Cullen, it is a pleasure to meet you." Bella said, holding out her hand.

"Miss Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, please have a seat." Carlisle said as he shook her hand. "I am glad you could come by today."

"I am also." Bella said with a smile. "I just want to thank you for mentoring me, Dr. Cullen. I know you are a busy man and to add to that, well...Thank you."

"Miss Swan, I have looked forward to mentoring again. My previous mentee decided in their third year that medicine wasn't for them, so I hope you are aware of what you are going to be facing. "Carlisle said as he studied Bella's face.

"Dr. Cullen, if anyone tells you they know exactly what they are getting into when they go to medical school, I guess they are very naive. I don't know what it is going to be like, but I know that I never back down from a fight. This is something I want and I will work very hard to get to my goal." Bella declared with her back straight and tall in her chair. "I am sure you hear this all the time, but I didn't get into medicine for the money; I want to make a difference in someone's life."

Carlisle was impressed with her. He was very happy she was not only smart, but also had a warm heart and seemed to be very passionate about medicine. He was really going to enjoy mentoring this young woman. "Miss Swan, I think we are going to get along wonderfully."

"I believe we will, Dr. Cullen." Bella giggled.

Over the next hour they set up a timetable of when they could meet and how the mentoring would work. At the end of the meeting, Carlisle felt like he had some type of connection with her and couldn't wait to begin mentoring this bright young woman.

When he went home that night, he told Esme how he met his mentee and how much he was looking forward to helping her. Esme was happy that her husband was happy.

Friday came and Esme drove into Settle for a meeting and to pick up Bella. At 3:00 in the afternoon she pulled up in front of the apartment building where Bella said to for them to meet. A few minutes later, Bella walked over, and waved to Esme.

"I am so happy you found me without a problem." Bella said as she got into the car.

"It was not hard to find. Let's get going; I hope you like prime rib." Esme said as she put her Mercedes into gear and pulled out into traffic.

/news_

The ride to Mercer Island was filled with constant talking; the two ladies laughed and had a wonderful time together. When Esme pulled up to gate of her home she looked over at Bella, who had her mouth hanging open.

Alan Jackson-Sweetbriar exterior

"Bella, it's just a house. It has been in the family for generations." Esme said, gently patting Bella on the leg.

"I have never seen such a beautiful home." Bella gasped.

"The word to remember is home, Bella. This is just our home." Esme smiled.

Esme took Bella for a tour of the house and Bella could see what Esme meant; it was a warm comfortable home. But, it was also a very large home, with a swimming pool, a home theater, a game room, and a small cottage out back. However, it was still a home. Esme and Bella went into the kitchen and Bella fell in love.

.

"Esme, this kitchen is so wonderful." Bella gasped. It was her dream kitchen. Stainless steel appliances, marble countertops, white cabinets, dark wood floors...it was simply beautiful.

.

"I know; it was the first thing a designed." Esme said looking around. "I am very proud of this room."

"Well, I know who will decorate my house when I get married and get a home." Bella said.

"So, you want to get married?" Esme asked.

"Someday, not right now, but if the right one comes along...you know." Bella smiled. Even though she wanted to be a doctor, becoming a wife and mother, were still her top priorities in life. No one knew this, but she felt Esme would understand. "Esme, I really want to be a doctor, but I have always wanted to be a wife and a mother. I know it's very old fashioned, but I really feel a calling to that part of life."

Esme was even more amazed at this young woman, even more than she once was.

"Bella, it's not old fashioned to want to be a wife and a mother. You are very warm, loving young woman who knows what she wants. There is nothing wrong with this. I know someday you will find the man of your dreams and you will know." Esme said.

Over next hour they continued talking while Esme finished dinner. At 6pm, Bella heard a door opening toward the garage.

"That would be Carlisle." Esme said wiping her hands on her apron.

Bella looked up, and when she did, she saw Dr. Cullen walk into the house.

"Miss Swan." Carlisle said, surprised.

"Dr. Cullen, I... you live here?" Bella stammered.

"Dear, what is going on?" Esme asked. "This is Bella, my friend."

"Well, my love, it seems that your friend Bella is also my new mentee." Carlisle laughed. What were the odds?

"Small world," Bella said smiling.

"Yes, it is." Carlisle said walking over and gave Esme a hug. "Missed you today, my love."

Esme smiled, it was a small world. The rest of the evening went by quickly. Carlisle and Esme got to know Bella better and they knew she truly was special.


	4. Chapter 4 Losing What You Love

THE ONE AND ONLY BY HEARTFORTWILIGHT

_AN: Tissue alert! Thanks to all the people are following my story and who are writing such wonderful reviews. Thank you to my Beta princess 07890 for correcting all my mistakes and making the story worth ready. EmmettRose thank you for being there and always saying the right things._

Chapter 4 Losing What You Love

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS IS INTENDED**.

Soon, Bella was in her second year of medical school. Her classwork and labs were good, but she didn't feel challenged enough. This was one of many things she wanted to talk over with Carlisle. But how could she bring it up? She didn't want to come across as a know it all, but everything she already knew everything she was being taught.

Bella thought to herself_, I'll just talk to him this weekend_. Carlisle and Esme had invited her to spend the weekend with them. It was the second week in December and she a few exams coming up, but Esme wanted Bella to help her make cookies for the children's ward at the hospital. Esme had learned that Bella loved to cook and bake. So, every chance they got, they were together in the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme had fallen in love with this young woman.

They had met her parents, and Charlie and Renee were so thankful to have someone watching out for her. Over the many conversations between the Swans and the Cullens, it was discovered that both families were Scottish.

"So Charlie, do you have a skirt?" Carlisle asked, remembering the conversation all those years ago. "What did you say Carlisle?" Charlie spluttered. "A skirt?"

"Oh, Charlie I was just remembering something my boys said when they were little when we were talking about our kilts." Carlisle chuckled.

"Wow, I'm glad you cleared that up, I was being to worry about you there for a moment." Charlie laughed. "To answer your question, no, but I do have a piece of our colors."

"Dad, I didn't know that." Bella said. "Where is it?"

"I have everything in that chest in the bottom of my closet, sweetie. I've been saving everything to give to you one day." Charlie said, lovingly.

Shortly after completing her first year of medical school, Charlie and Renee bought Bella a car. She was so surprised and thanked them over and over again. She loved the little yellow Volkswagen Beetle and was happy that she could drive herself to and from Mercer Island.

Pulling up to gate, she entered her code and followed the long driveway to the garage. Carlisle made sure she had a parking space when she spent any time at the house.

"Esme, I'm here." Bella exclaimed, as she walked from the garage into the house. The aroma of freshly baked cookies filled her nose. "You started without me."

Bella walked into the kitchen and found Esme standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"Only one batch," Esme declared. "Go put your things away and get back here; we have a lot to do." "Ok...Ok" Bella chuckled. She walked up the stairs to the third floor and placed her bag in the guest room. Oh, how she loved this room. The walls were painted light lavender, while the floors were dark hardwood, but it had a beautiful round floral rug in the middle. The bed was a king-sized sleigh bed in dark cherry and bedding was a satin ivory. The walls had several pieces by Ansel Adams. He was one of Bella's favorite artists. She put her things away and hurried down the stairs back to the kitchen. The rest of the afternoon was spent making dozens and dozens of cookies. Esme had gotten special trays for the cookies in the shape of snowmen. They filled the trays and wrapped each one up carefully.

"Something smells good." Carlisle said, as he walked in. He saw the countertops full of trays and trays of cookies. "Cookies for dinner, my favorite."

"Not for you, my love." Esme cooed, as wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck, "for the children's ward."

"I know, but can't I have just one?" Carlisle said, sitting out his bottom lip.

"Oh, stop you." Esme said, hitting him on the arm. "I have your tray already made."

Bella loved watching the way Carlisle and Esme were around each other. She often hoped that one day she would find someone and have the same kind of love.

"Well, ladies, why don't I order pizza, since you have so busy baking?" Carlisle asked.

"Sounds wonderful, dear," Esme replied. A little while later, after the pizza was eaten and the baking mess was cleaned, Bella asked Carlisle if they could talk.

Carlisle and Bella went into his office. Much like his office at the hospital, this one was also decorated in warm earth tones. On one wall was the Cullen coat of arms along with several other historical pieces from his family. Carlisle had told Bella some of his heritage and she loved that he knew so much about it. One of the other walls was a series of photos of the castle where Carlisle family came from in the Scottish Highlands.

"Bella, dear, why don't you have a seat?" Carlisle asked, motioning to the couch.

"Thanks." Bella said, taking a deep breath in. "I don't want to sound like I am a know it all, but, Carlisle, I am not learning anything new in my classes."

Carlisle knew this already. He could tell that Bella wasn't being challenged enough, but he wanted her to speak up for herself. "Bella, I understand what you are saying and I am willing to do whatever it takes to help you become the best doctor."

Bella reached over and gave Carlisle a hug. "Thank you and I will work very hard to make you proud."

"Bella, you are a more than a mentee to me. Esme and I consider you to be a daughter we never had." Carlisle said with tears in his eyes.

"And I consider you and Esme my second parents. I love you very much." Bella cried.

"I will work on this situation, but, right now, I hear the cookies calling my name." Carlisle said.

Carlisle and Bella headed out to the kitchen to get their cookie fix. Esme saw them entering and had already placed the cookies on a plate and two glasses of milk waiting.

As they were eating, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Carlisle said, taking one more bite.

He walked to the front door and when it opened it, he found two Washington State Troopers. "Can I help you, sirs?"

"Dr. Cullen, is there a Miss Isabella Swan here this evening?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes, she is a friend of the family. May I ask why you need to see her?" Carlisle questioned, wondering what they wanted with Bella.

"Sir, it's a grave matter. Would you be so kind to get her for us?" The officer said. "By the way, Dr. Cullen, you might want to stay close."

Carlisle knew something very bad had happened. He walked into the kitchen and saw Bella and Esme. He could barely speak. "Bella, dear, there are some gentlemen here to see you, please come with me." Esme looked at Carlisle and she knew something was very wrong. She grabbed Bella's hand and walked with her to the front door.

Bella walked with Carlisle and Esme to the front door and she wondered who would be looking for her here. As she turned the corner, she saw the two troopers and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Miss Swan, we looked for you at your apartment and your neighbor said you were here. There is no good way to say this, but, at 6:45 this evening a logging truck crossed the center lane and struck your parents' car head on. I am sorry to inform you that both Charlie and Renee Swan died on impact." One officer said.

"Noooooo...That can't be right." Bella cried as she patted for her phone. "They can't be." Her hands shaking, she pushed the speed dial for her dad. It didn't even ring; it went straight to voicemail. She quickly dialed her mother and the same thing happened. It hit her they were gone and she passed out.

Carlisle was quick to grab her and carry her into the den. Esme and the officers followed. He laid her down on the couch and began to take her pulse. "She is fine; it's just too much for her." Carlisle said as he held her wrist.

"We are so sorry to have to bring such news. But we were told that she was the only living relative. "The other officer said. "But we wanted to do this in person; Chief Swan was a wonderful officer of the law and he will be missed. Please keep us updated with all the funeral arrangements; we would love to be there."


	5. Chapter 5 Saying Goodbyes and Moving On

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: Tissue alert continues! Thanks for all love I have received. My little story is getting out of my head and out so others can enjoy it. Thank you to my Beta princess 07980 who continues to make this story shine. EmmettRose, you rock girl._

**C****hapter 5: Saying Goodbyes and Moving On**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No copyright infringements is intended**.

The days that followed were filled with lots of tears, but also a bunch of hugs and words of encouragement. Bella was surprised that Edward, Carlisle and Esme's oldest son, continued to text her throughout the day and wondered how he knew she needed him.

_Flashback:_

_Edward's phone rang in the middle of the night. Looking at the screen, he was surprised to see his mom's name._

_"Mom, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Edward said as he sat up in his bed and turned on the light. _

_"Edward, we are ok; well, not all of us. Bella's parents were killed around six last night." Esme said._

_Edward had heard about Bella, her parents had told him all about her and what a wonderful young woman she was. _

_"Is she ok?" Edward questioned._

_"Not really. She is very emotional right now. Your dad is getting her something to help her sleep." Esme said. _

_"Mom, can you give me her cell number?" Edward asked. He felt like he needed to reach out to her, but since he had never met her, he thought a text of encouragement might be nice._

_"Oh course, dear. I'll send it right away." Esme said. "I'll let you get back to sleep. Love you."_

_"Love you too Mom. Give dad a hug for me." Edward said. After the called ended with his mom, he received the text from her with Bella's number._

_He quickly sent a text and vowed to himself that he would be there for her. He didn't know why he wanted it so badly, but knowing that she was hurting hurt him also._

_End of Flashback_

Bella asked Carlisle and Esme to help her arrange the funerals for her parents. She had decided to embrace her Scottish heritage and wanted a full Scottish funeral.

On the day of the funeral, the skies were gray, as if a veil of sadness was blanketing the service. Esme had found Bella a lovely long sleeve black dress and black boots with a mini heel. Carlisle wore his full Scottish kilt and accessories.

Carlisle had found the Swan's family tartan and it was draped over her parents' coffins. Alice read a poem by Robert Louis Stevenson and Rose sang "Amazing Grace". A friend of Carlisle's was a priest, who also happened to be Scottish, did the service, and at the end, said a Gaelic blessing.

"Deep peace of the running waves to you.

Deep peace of the flowing air to you.

Deep peace of the watching shepherds to you.

Deep peace of the Son of Peace to you. Amen."

Bella was amazed at the turnout for the funeral. It was standing room only. As she followed the coffins out the church, she saw a sea of uniforms. Hundreds upon hundreds of officers from all over the state were there. Carlisle and Esme were on either side of Bella and helped her walk to the limo.

A horse and cart carried her parents' bodies from the church to the gravesite. Bagpipers played slow marches from the church to the graveside. As the coffins were lowered, the pipers played a song of mourning.

After the service, food was served at Bella's family home. Charlie's favorite Whiskey and Renee's favorite wine were served. Bella sat in a chair in the living room and person after person came to give her the condolences. About an hour into people coming and coming, Bella needed a break. She whispered to Esme that she needed a moment. Bella left the living room and went outside to the backyard. She walked over to her old tire swing and sat down. Tears filled her eyes again as she began to swing back and forth.

Bella pulled her phone out of pocket and sent a text:

_Edward,_

_Why did this happen? Will my heart ever stop hurting so much? How can I go on without them? Please tell me, please._

_Bella_

A few moments later a reply came:

_Bella,_

_I am happy that you felt like you could talk to me. Why did it happen? I don't know. But, rest assured, I will look into the accident and if someone was at fault, I will make sure you get your justice. Will your heart ever stop hurting? Yes, but I feel it will take a long time. Bella, I can tell that you loved your parents very much and I am sure that the love you had for them was nothing compared to the love they had for you. How can you go on? You can because they would have wanted you to; I'm sure they were so proud of you Bella. You need to continue on in memory of their lives._

_I am here anytime you need to talk and know that I will be thinking of you._

_Edward_

Reading the text made Bella smile for the first time all day. She walked back into the house knowing that she could do it.

Bella returned to Seattle with Carlisle and Esme. Her professors contacted her and said if she was up to it, she could take the final exam right away, or, if she needed more time, they were willing to work it out. Again, she turned to her friend.

_Edward,_

_Thank you for everything, but I need you again. My professors are contacting me to take my final exams. I don't know if I can sit through an exam, let alone three. My thoughts are all over the place and I don't know if I can concentrate to even pass. What do I do?_

_Bella_

A message appeared quickly:

_Bella,_

_No thanks are needed; like I said, I am here for you. Do you know the material? I am sure you do. Take a deep breath and take the tests. It will be one less thing you have to worry about. The next few weeks are going to be tough and you will need all your strength to get through them. I have some information that I am going through, regarding your parents' accident, and when I get my answer I will get back to you. My thoughts are with you. Let me know what happens._

_Your Friend,_

_Edward_

Again, Edward knew what she needed to hear. He was becoming someone very special to her. Just the thought made Bella smile.

Bella took her exams and passed with flying colors. Christmas came and went, but the days of despair where fewer and fewer. Edward's texts came daily with words of encouragement and, after she read each one, she smiled. Esme noticed one day that Bella was getting texts from someone and after reading each one she would smile. Not a forced smile that Esme had seen Bella give over and over again in the last few weeks, but a genuine smile. Whoever was sending them was a blessing.

After the New Year, Bella's attorney called to set up a date and time to read Charlie's and Renee's wills. Again, Bella reached out to Edward for his calming effect.

_Edward,_

_We are meeting the attorney tomorrow for the reading of the wills. I didn't think this would be so hard. It's like the last word I will hear from my parents and that makes me so sad. _

_Is it wrong to be leaning on you so much? I mean, we have never met and here I am pouring my heart out to you on a daily basis. Your mom kept staring at me every time you send me a text, but when I look up, she just smiles. Did you tell her you were texting me? _

_Please tell me it is going to ok tomorrow._

_Your best friend,_

_Bella_

And, as always, a text quickly followed:

_Bella,_

_It is not the last words of your parents; it's just their wishes for you. They will live in your heart and your memories forever. _

_You are not leaning on me too much. I look forward to our daily talks. I have told no one. My classmates have mentioned that I've been smiling more (if you have guessed, it's because of you). When I am working, my secretary has said I have been in a better mood. If would like to tell my parents, go ahead, I don't mind. But, if you want our conversations to be just been us for awhile longer, I wouldn't mind either. If I didn't have to go to class and have a big meeting tomorrow I would be on the plane coming to you. You will be in my thoughts and I will 'talk' to you tomorrow._

_Your best friend, as well,_

_Edward_

As with every text, Bella felt better and smiled.

The next day, Carlisle and Esme accompanied Bella to the attorney's office. Jay Jenks was the best attorney and in Seattle and Carlisle felt comfortable with him handling the reading of the will.

Bella wore a black pant suit with a sapphire blue silk blouse. She completed her outfit with small kitten heels and the sapphire ring her parents gave her for graduation, and pulled her hair back into a neat bun and only wore lip gloss. She knew better than to wear a lot of makeup…she knew she would be crying a lot today.

_Edward,_

_I am off to see Mr. Jenks. I think I look okay. I believe I might even meet Alice's approval. Text you when it is over._

_Your best friend,_

_Bella_

_Bella,_

_I am sure you look lovely, but since I've never seen a picture of you, it would hard for me to imagine. Maybe you can send one to me so I can put a face with a name. Good luck and keep your spirits up._

_Your best friend,_

_Edward_

Bella was shocked that he wanted to see a picture of her. She hadn't thought that he didn't know what she looked like, but, then again, Carlisle and Esme didn't have many pictures of her. What would he think of her? She had seen many pictures of Edward and he was a very good looking man. Thinking about all his words of advice, she stood in front of the mirror and snapped a picture. Quickly, before she could lose her nerve, she sent it to Edward.

There was an almost instant reply.

_Bella,_

_Why didn't you tell me you were such a beauty? I am sure Carlisle is having his hands full keeping the men at bay. I have saved your photo for your contact and can't wait to get more._

_Edward_

Bella looked at the screen and gasped; her cheeks bloomed in a rosy shade of pink. Edward was the best looking man she had ever seen and he thought she was beautiful.

"Bella, are you ok?" Esme asked, raising her hand to Bella's cheek. "You are all flushed. Are you feeling okay?"

Bella dipped her head down and blushed even further. "I am fine, Esme, just thinking about something."

"Okay, well, it's time to go." Esme said, taking Bella hand.

Carlisle, ever the gentleman, was waiting at his Mercedes and helped both Esme and Bella into the car. Bella thought and wondered if Edward had the same manners.

They arrived in Seattle just a short time later, and pulled up the Jenks' office. After assisting the ladies, Carlisle took Bella's hand and they walked in together. The office was large, and the back wall was all windows overlooking the Seattle skyline. The office furniture was expensive dark cherry with gold trimming.

As they walked up to the receptionist desk, they saw a young woman with brassy blonde hair and too much makeup smiling at Carlisle.

"Can I help you?" The brassy blonde panted. She eyed Carlisle up and down and licked her lips.

"Yes," Carlisle said in a harsh tone. "Isabella Swan is here for her appointment with Mr. Jenks." Carlisle then pulled Esme to him, and placed a kiss to her temple. Esme giggled.

"Of course," The receptionist sneered. "Please have a seat."

Carlisle, Esme, and Bella went into the sitting area and sat down on one of the couches.

A few minutes later, a tall man walked out of the office to the right. He was a tall man in an expensive suit. His hair was light brown and he had deep blue eyes. He looked over and saw Carlisle and smiled.

"Carlisle, my friend, it's so good to see you again." Mr. Jenks said as he reached for Carlisle's hand to shake. "And, Esme, you are lovely, as always." He said as he reached for her hand and kissed the back of it. "And you must be Miss Swan; I am so sorry for your loss. Please come with me and we will get to business."

They followed Mr. Jenks into his office where he motioned for them to sit down. He opened a folder in front of him and a proceeded to talk.

"Your father and mother came to me over the summer to work up their will. They were a lovely couple and I know they loved you very much Miss Swan." Mr. Jenks said as he looked directly at Bella with a small smile. "I know this is difficult and, if anytime you need a break, you let me know. OK?"

"Yes." Bella said softly.

Over next hour, Mr. Jenks read the will and explained the life insurance policies that both Charlie and Renee had as well as the death benefits of Charlie's job. In the end, Bella would walk out of Mr. Jenks office 3.5 million dollars richer.

Bella could hardly believe her parents had planned this for her. Mr. Jenks gave Bella an envelope at the end of reading of the will.

"Your parents wrote this at the time we wrote out the will. They wanted it to be given to you. Again, I am sorry I had to meet you this way." Mr. Jenks said, shaking Bella hand.

"Thank you." Bella said softly as tears flowed down her cheeks. She clutched the letter in her hand and followed Carlisle and Esme out of the office. They helped her to the car and started going back to their home.

Bella, with tears still flowing, watched out the window as the world went by. Her heart was so heavy with longing for her parents that it hurt to even take a breath. Taking out her phone, she had to text him:

_Edward,_

_We are finished; it was so hard to set there and listen to what my parents had planned for me when they would die. They wrote me a letter, but I am scared to read it. Edward, it hurts; please make me feel better._

_Bella_

Bella continued to stare out the window; the cold grey winter was all around, much like her life. She felt all the colors of her life were gone and only thing remained was grey and black. Her phone pinged and Esme turned to look at Bella. Bella forced a smile and looked at her phone. Esme wondered if it was the person who seemed to have the ability to make Bella smile.

_Bella,_

_My brave strong Bella; I know how hard that was for you, but it's behind you now, and you can know look toward the future. When you are ready, read the letter. You know your parents wanted to give you a piece of them in a tangible way, and the letter does that. Bella, your struggle is real. But remember this; you are stronger than anything that comes your way. Find something daily that can make you feel better. Whether it is to look a picture you enjoy, a song that lifts your spirits, hell, it can even be Esme's cookies; just find something. Remember I am here and will continue to do so._

_Until next time, my beautiful friend,_

_Edward_

After reading the text, Bella wiped her eyes and looked to the front of car. There sat two people she knew loved her like she was their own. Seeing this made her feel better and she smiled. Bella was determined to do what Edward suggested and she was going to look for the good things in her life.

Bella continued to look for things that would lift her spirits; to her surprise, it came easily. It could be as simple as seeing the prism of light dancing on her ceiling in the morning, or having coffee at her favorite coffee shop. She had moved back into her apartment and continued her daily texts with Edward. The only thing she had not done was read the letter from her parents. She was not quite ready, but she was getting closer with each day.

Classes had started back and Carlisle had found a more challenging lab and advanced material to keep Bella enthused about her classes. The more challenging the material, the better it was for Bella. She wanted to strive towards an answer, instead of knowing it immediately.

Bella missed her parents, but she was learning how to live for herself and how to keep the memories of her parents always close.


	6. Chapter 6 Edward to the Rescue

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: I am so thankful for the wonderful response I have received. Thank you to my Beta princess 07890 for correcting my mistakes. EmmettRose you keep me wanting to write. I received a review wanting some Edward love so here it is...Enjoy._

**C****hapter 6: **** Edward to the Rescue**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No copyright infringements is intended**.

Edward was sitting in his office in New York, working on his new project. Over the last month, he felt more complete for some reason. He was sleeping better and the world around him seemed to be brighter. His daily texts with Bella always put a smile on his face.

As he sat there looking at her picture on his phone, he couldn't believe they had never met. He was going to go home for Christmas, but one of his biggest projects in London was falling apart and he needed to go immediately. He took care of the problem and decided to spend the rest of the holiday at his family's home in Scotland.

It was the home of Lord Edward Cullen, his ancestor with whom the gift began. Over the years many improvements had been made. It had electricity and plumbing and was actually very comfortable. Edward always enjoyed coming to this home. Some of his favorite memories were Christmas vacations where all the family, every aunt, uncle, and cousin would be there celebrating through the New Year.

He remembered summer vacations running over the hills playing with his brothers and cousins. They would play the Scottish against the English, which always led to a fight because no one wanted to be the English. But, to this day, Emmett never knew that Edward always rigged it so that Emmett was always on the English side.

_Flashback:_

_"NO! Not again." Emmett cried, stamping his feet in the lush green grass. "Why am I always the English? I want to be Scottish."_

_"Just your luck Emmett," Jasper chuckled. "Maybe it is God telling you that it would be better for you to be English instead of Scottish."_

_"No, I am Scottish. Dad is Scottish. Mom is Scottish. Edward and you are Scottish...So I'm Scottish." Emmett said as he put his bottom lip out._

_"Are you sure?" Edward said. "Maybe there was mix up at the hospital. Maybe you belong to an English family, instead, and our real brother is in England instead."_

_Emmett eyes filled with tears at the thought that he could have really been mixed up at birth. "Do you think so?" Emmett cried. _

_"Maybe," Edward said._

_Emmett looked at his brother and broke into tears. He turned, running to the castle crying and sobbing. _

_"Mama...MAMA...MAMAAA." Emmett cried, running all the way. _

_Esme rushed outside after hearing one of her boys crying so loudly. She saw Emmett running up the hill as fast as his little legs could carry him. _

_"Emmett, dear, are you hurt?" Esme said as she checked him over. She couldn't see anything physically wrong with him, but the way he was crying, she knew something was terribly wrong. She wrapped her arms around his little body. _

_"Mama, why didn't you tell me I was mixed up?" Emmett cried, rubbing his nose up and down on his sleeve._

_"Mixed up? What do you mean, baby?" Esme said, rubbing his head. He always loved it when she did that._

_"Edward said that I was mixed up at the hospital and I'm really English." Emmett said._

_"Oh, my love, you are defiantly not mixed up. You have daddy's eyes, and this cute little nose, well, that is all mine, baby." Esme cooed. She knew after she calmed Emmett down, she was going to have to have a long conversation with Edward. Or better yet, let Carlisle do it. She always liked it when he was the disciplinarian._

_"So I'm Scottish?" Emmett questioned._

_"Yes, my love. Now let's go inside and get you some cookies." Esme said, kissing the top of his head. "Freshly made; and better yet, no one has had one yet, so you will be the first."_

_"Cool." Emmett said, grabbing his mother's hand and dragging her into the house._

_End of Flashback_

Edward remembered how his Dad sat him down and told him how disappointed he was that he made his baby brother cry. He was grounded for a week from playing outside and he had to sit inside and watch as the others ran and played.

Edward spent two weeks in Scotland. Every day, he walked up the knoll where it was told that Lord Edward had met his One and Only. Edward would stand there in the cold winter breeze and, for some reason, he always faced west. He knew she was out there, waiting for him.

When he returned home, he was busy again with school and work.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a call from a Charlotte Whitlock on line 1." His secretary announced.

"Thank you." Edward said as he picked up the phone. "Charlotte, how are you?"

Charlotte Whitlock was the best Private Investigator in Washington State. Her husband, Peter, was an attorney and was known for making people pay for doing wrong.

"Edward, I am great. How is New York?" Charlotte said.

"It's good. Do you have anything to report?" Edward asked.

"Oh my god, Edward, I don't see how this company has not been sued." Charlotte said "In the last five years, six people have been killed by the trucks from this company. The truck that killed the Swans had faulty brakes. The driver reported it to the company, but was told it would be ok."

"WHAT? You mean this accident didn't have to happen? Bella's parents didn't have to die?" Edward screamed.

"Yep; I got the statement from the driver and I was able to get the service records. This company is so shady" Charlotte said.

"Who is the owner?" Edward said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Royce King. A fitting name since he's a royal asshole." Charlotte sneered.

"Charlotte, get me everything and I will be in touch. I need to talk to Dad and Bella." Edward said.

"I'll send it right away. Do you want me to get Peter up to speed?" Charlotte asked.

Edward thought for a moment. Bella wouldn't have had to go through this if Royce King ran his company legally.

"Yes. Tell him I'll call him in a few days. Send me the bill; I'll be paying for all the expenses." Edward said.

"OK. Talk to you soon, Edward." Charlotte said as she hung up the phone.

Edward stood up and walked over to the window. Looking out to the west and placing his hand on the glass, he said, in a determined manner, "I'm going to make it better for you, Bella, no matter the cost."

Edward went home after work and spoke to his father about what he had found out. He thought it would be better if Carlisle talked to Bella about what he found out. Carlisle thanked him and told him he would get back to him as soon as possible. During the wee hours of the morning he was awakened by an urge to text Bella. He thought he could feel her having a nightmare. He quickly got up and sent off the text:

_Bella,_

_I was thinking of you and I found this poem:_

**Be True To You**

As you set out on life's road  
>unsure of the path you'll go,<br>the most important thing you can do  
>is to always be true to "you"<p>

Always remember who you are  
>in moments of struggle or fear.<br>Never forget or give up on  
>the hopes and dreams you hold dear<p>

There will be setbacks and rejection  
>and moments of failure too,<br>but you must overcome any frustration  
>to achieve the potential of you.<p>

Don't forget to smile, or laugh,  
>or to live in the present;<br>no matter where life takes you  
>make every memory pleasant.<p>

As you travel along your journey,  
>know that you're never alone<br>and I'll always be here for you  
>should you need the comfort of home.<p>

_Edward_

After sending the text, Edward laid back down with a smile as he went off to sleep.

The next few days were filled with phone calls and Skype calls. Carlisle said he had talked with Bella, and she was, in his words, PISSED. She wanted to make sure King Logging was no more.

Edward smiled when Carlisle told him about Bella; she was a real spitfire. Peter Whitlock had already filed a lawsuit against the company and against Mr. King. With all the documentation and witness accounts, this was in the bag.

Four months later, King Logging Company was found guilty of neglect and vehicular homicide. They were to pay Bella six million dollars. During the trial, the local defense attorney took notice of the case and brought charges of his own up against Royce King. He was also found guilty of falsifying documents and neglect which lead to death of six people; he was sentenced to prison for ten years.

Once Edward heard the verdict, he smiled and quickly sent a text:

_Bella,_

_Well, you really did it. I am so proud of you and knew you could. As I said before, you are so strong and brave. I will text you tomorrow._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Edward_

_Edward,_

_Thank you so much. I feel so much lighter, as though a weight were lifted off of my shoulders. We got justice for my parents, but also for all the other families. I can't tell how much it means to me to have you as a friend. Now that this is over, I am feeling better about myself. I continue to look for something good each day and it is surprisingly easier that I thought it would be. Thank you. _

_You know, maybe we should get to know each other better. What do you think?_

_YBF,_

_Bella_

Edward read the text and smiled. He was happy because she was happy and he couldn't wait to learn all things about her.

_Bella,_

_That sounds wonderful. How about a game? Normally I would say twenty questions, but I have more than twenty that I want answers to, so how about we just keep asking questions until we know everything?_

_YBF (I like this),_

_Edward_

_Edward,_

_I love it. I get to go first._

_YBF,_

_Bella_

_Bella_

_What makes you think you get to ask the first question? _

_YBF,_

_Edward_

_Edward,_

_I am a girl and girls always go first. Didn't your father teach you that? If not, I'll go ask him to have a talk with you about how to treat girls._

_YBF,_

_Bella_

_Bella,_

_OK, OK, don't pull my father into this; you can go first. By the way, my father taught me how to treat, take care of, and love a woman._

_YBF,_

_Edward._

_Edward,_

_OK...Going to start out with the basics. What is your favorite color?_

_B ;)_

_B (I like this),_

_A few months ago I would have said green, but now it is sapphire blue. What is your favorite color?_

_E :)))_

_E (I like it also),_

_I have always loved green, but not just any green, the green of fresh spring grass. It's so bright and refreshing. Next question: If you can live anywhere in the world, where would that be?_

_B :)_

_B_

_Very easy. Scotland. We have a home there and every time I go, it just feels so good. I feel like I'm connected in some way with it. Back to you, where would you live?_

_E;)_

_E_

_I didn't know you had a home in Scotland. Wow! I am like you I would love to live in Scotland. I have seen pictures and I fell in love with it. Now that I have the funds, thanks to Mr. King, I plan on going over and spend a month or so there._

_B;)_

Edward and Bella continued their game and Edward realized that Miss Isabella Swan is a very special young woman. And he couldn't wait to find out more.

Until next time:) Heartfortwilight


	7. Chapter 7 Getting Help from Your Friends

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: Wow...Thanks to all the followers and the wonderful reviews. My Beta is working magic, so thank you princess 07890. EmmettRose thank you, you are great._

**C****hapter 7: Getting Help from your Friends**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No copyright infringements intended **

Bella's life continued to get better as more time passed. She finished her second year of med school and she decided to spend the summer in Forks going through her parents' home and maybe find some closure. Rose and Alice, who had just finished their second year of college, decided to go with her to help. Edward's daily texts continued; he and Bella were becoming very close. Bella didn't know what she would have done without him during this time and was so very thankful that he was there to help.

Carlisle and Esme had decided since Bella was going to spend the summer in Forks that they would go to Scotland for the summer and spend some quality time together. Scotland had been always the place they went when they needed to step back and relax. Emmett had just finished his first year of college and was invited to be a counselor at a computer camp for disabled children. He was excited to go and help anyway possible. Jasper, who was finishing up his second year, was off to Italy for the summer. He was going to take some courses at the University of Florence. They were offering a course in document preservation, which was Jasper's favorite historical process. Edward was also finishing his second year, but had decided to take a full class load over the summer. His business was also taking off and he had to hire more people to help.

Meanwhile, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella loaded up in a rented SUV and headed to Forks one beautiful May morning. The girls laughed and sang the entire trip, but when they passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, they all became silent. This was the first time the girls had been back since the funeral.

Bella drove through town, past her old high school, the diner where she and parents went out to eat, the bookstore where she spent hours on end reading, and many more memorable places. Tears began to form when she started to get close the police station. She slowed the vehicle down and looked at the small building where her father had spent so much of his time.

"Bella, are you ok?" Rose asked.

Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, she said "Yes. But it's hard."

"We are here for you." Alice said as she placed her hand on Bella's arm. "We are going to get through this together."

"Thank you." Bella said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She continued to drive until she pulled up to her family home. It looked the same; a cute two story white house with green shutters. There was a big bay window on the side that overlooked the forest, where Bella spent a many an hour reading. Charlie would pick on her that, more often than not, when he would try to make sure she was in bed, instead, he'd find her sleeping on the padded seat of the bay window with a book in her hands.

Smiling at the memory, Bella slowly got out of the vehicle and walked up the path to the steps that led to the front door. Putting the key into the lock, she turned it slowly and then pushed open the door.

Instead of the sweet smell of lilac, the candle her mother always burned, she smelled nothing. Walking over to the counter, she found a candle that she knew her mother always left there. She pulled out the drawer right below it, and found a box of matches. She lit the candle, and after a few moments, the smell of lilac began to fill the air. Bella sighed, "Home."

She had kept the water and electricity on, so she wouldn't have to deal with turning it on an off all the time. They began bringing in the luggage and they started up the stairs. Bella opened the door to her bedroom. Of course, it was like she never left. The walls were painted a soft blue with white trim around the window and door. She had light hardwood flooring with a midnight blue shag rug next to her bed. Her bed was a white four poster canopy bed with white shear drapes attached. There was a white four drawer dresser with cute dark blue knobs and a white mirrored makeup table that had a small bench with dark blue and white floral fabric. Beside the window was her desk; it, too, was in white with a white leather chair. One of the walls was with covered in white bookcases that were loaded with books. She loved her room.

"Bella." Alice called out. "Are you doing ok?"

"Yes, just taking it all in. Are you finding everything ok?" Bella asked, looking at Alice.

"Yeah, everything is like it was when we were here last." Alice said as she walked closer to Bella. She then placed her arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her toward her. "I know it's tough right now, but Rose and I are here."

Wiping the tear from her eyes Bella said. "I know they are gone, but, being here with everything just as it was before, I can't help but think that, at any moment, they are going to walk through the front door."

Rose walked into Bella's room and placed her arms around both her friends. "Friends forever."

Bella looked up at Rose and she knew she was right. They were going to be friends forever. "Thanks."

After a few minutes, they separated and talked about getting ready to go to dinner. They knew they would have to go the grocery store tomorrow, but after the long drive none of them felt like shopping. Not even Alice.

When Rose and Alice went to their rooms, Bella needed to send texts to Carlisle and Esme and, of course, Edward.

_Carlisle & Esme,_

_We have arrived safely and everything is going ok. I will let you know what I decide to do with everything. Have fun in Scotland._

_Love,_

_Bella_

The next text was to Edward:

_E,_

_We made it safely. The traffic wasn't bad. I'm doing ok. It's hard, but with the help of my friends here and there (I mean you), I will get through it. Question for you: Who was your first girlfriend?_

_YBF,_

_B :(_

Bella put her suitcase on the bed and began unpacking. A few minutes later, her phone chimed with a text message.

_B,_

_I am glad you made it safely; I was worried. My brave, strong Bella, I know you can do this and so do you. Now to the question at hand, who was my first girlfriend? Would it surprise you to learn that I have never had a girlfriend?_

_YBF_

_E ;)_

Bella is reading over the text. He never had a girlfriend? Well, that can't be right. She had seen pictures; hell, he sent one to her with him wearing a tux at a charity dinner he attended. He was an extremely good looking man. Did he have one-night stands instead of girlfriends? Bella shuddered at the thought. No, wait, was he gay?

Bella fired off another text.

_E,_

_Ok, never had a girlfriend. This leads me to think two things; since we are being so truthful with each other, I am just going to come out with them. First off, is the reason you've never had a girlfriend because you only do one-night stands? Or, are you gay? Which one?_

_YBF (if the answer to either one is yes, nothing will change that by the way)_

_B :)_

_B,_

_You forgot there is a third option. That option is I am waiting for the right woman. I do not plan on casually dating, one-night stands, or anything like that. I know there is only one woman in the world for me and she is out there waiting. I plan on waiting for her no matter how long it takes. And please don't tell me you thought I might be gay. Now for my question; I'll come back to the boyfriend question at a later date, but I want to know if you could build your own home, no matter the cost, what would it look like?_

_YBF (forever),_

_E_

Bella could not believe what she read. He was waiting for one special woman. Wow. She realized there was more than one thing they had in common. Then she thought about his question. She really hadn't thought about it, but it might be nice to dream a little.

_E,_

_That's a tough question; let me think about and I will send you what I come up with. I've got to get ready to go to dinner. I'll text you later, if it's not too late._

_YBF (forever and a day),_

_B_

The girls went to the diner in town. Lots of the townspeople came by their table and welcome them back and offered to help in any way possible. Bella thanked each one and decided she would contact them if they did need something. They traveled back to the house, locked up, and went to bed. Bella sent a quick text to Edward.

_E,_

_I know it is late where you are. I hope I didn't wake you; I just wanted to say goodnight._

_B_

Before she climbed into bed, she walked to her window. Pulling back the drapes, she stared up at the moon. It was bright and full with very few clouds, which was very uncommon for Forks. She felt the urge to turn to the eastern sky and saw two fireflies. They looked like they were dancing with each other. She put her hand on her window and sighed. Suddenly, her phone pinged.

_B,_

_No, you didn't wake me; actually, I couldn't sleep. I'm just standing here looking up at the beautiful full moon. Can you see it there, or is it rainy as always? Sleep well and contact me anytime._

_YBF,_

_E_

The days and weeks that followed were full of decisions. Bella had decided to keep the house and to try to rent it out. She and the girls boxed up all the personal items and housewares; she planned on having them stored in Seattle until she had a more permanent place. The only furniture she was keeping was her bedroom furniture, Rose's and Alice's bedroom furniture, and an antique cedar chest that was in her parents' bedroom. Everything else was getting older and really didn't have that much sentimental value to her. A truck was going to arrive in two days to haul the items to the storage building.

That was something else they had talked about. Rose, Alice, and Bella agreed that they would love to find a place big enough for them all to live together. They planned on going back early to Seattle to search for any prospects.

On their last night in town, the girls went out to dinner at the local lodge. During dinner, Bella looked up to see her friend from the reservation, Jacob Black.

"Jacob, how good to see you." Bella said as she gave him a hug.

"Bells, I didn't know you were in town. When did you get in?" Jacob questioned.

Bella felt bad that she hadn't called him.

"Oh, a while ago; we are boxing up the personal items to ship to Seattle." Bella said, rocking back and forth. "You remember Rose and Alice?"

"Yes, hello again; why didn't you call? I would have been more than happy to help." Jacob said, looking a little sad.

"Sorry." Bella said. "How are you doing?"

"Great; I'm getting married." Jacob said with a huge smile on his face. "You remember Leah, right?"

"Yes, I do; congratulations. When is the big day?" Bella asked, smiling up at her friend.

"We are doing a small ceremony at the reservation next Saturday. Right now, we are trying to find a place to live. "Jacob said. "We don't have much to start out with, but my job at the shop pays well, so we will be ok. Leah is going to school to be a nurse."

"Jacob, do you want to rent or buy?" Bella questioned, hoping he said rent.

"Rent. Why?" Jacob asked.

"How would you like to rent my house? I really would like someone I know to rent it instead of a stranger. I planned on renting it mostly furnished, so that would help out for a while. If you didn't want any pieces of furniture, I can have them sent to storage." Bella said, crossing her fingers.

"Really? That's… wow. Yes, I would love to rent your house. Thank you." Jacob screamed and hugged Bella tight. "Just wait until I tell Leah. We'll come by tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Ok. That's great. See you then." Bella said, sitting back down at the table.

"Wow, Bella; that is perfect." Rose said.

"Yes, it is." Bella sighed with a huge smile on her face.

The following morning, Jacob and Leah came by; Leah loved the house and the furniture. They set up the price per month for the rent and it was agreeable to both parties. Bella gave them the keys to the place and told them they could move in whenever they wished. They hugged and thanked her again and left with smiles on their faces. The girls loaded the SUV and headed back home to Seattle.

As they neared the 'You Are Now Leaving Forks' sign Bella pulled to the side of the road. Getting out, she looked back to her hometown which held so many wonderful memories of her childhood.

"Goodbye." She said as she wipes the tears from her eyes. She knew she would be back to visit her parents' graves, but that was the only thing left in her hometown now.

She turned and looked towards Seattle. "I'm coming home." She whispered.

The trip back to Seattle went by quickly, and the girls decided they would camp out in Bella's small apartment for next three weeks. Their dorm wouldn't open until then, and the three of them hadn't found a place to live yet. Bella let Carlisle and Esme know that they had made it back to Seattle safely and her texts to Edward continued.

One day, Bella had to run back to UW to pick up some paperwork, and on her way back, the road she normally took was closed due to a water break. She took the detour onto a side street. As she was driving, she happened to notice an old factory warehouse that was empty and up for sale. She pulled over into a parking space and got out.

It was a three story building; the top two stories were mostly glass. She could almost see this as a place that she could have renovated an apartment for Rose, Alice, and herself, as well as a possible future business spaces for both Rose and Alice. The location was close both to UW hospital and the university. Taking a picture of the building and getting the information about the realtor, she sent a text to Edward. 

_E,_

_I happened upon this today. What do you think about me buying this and renovating it into the apartment and then having retail spaces on the lower level? I have enclosed the realtor as well as the information. I don't know if it is possible, but there seems something right about it. Please let me know._

_YBF,_

_B_

Bella looked at the building once more and smiled. This could be my new beginning. Ping...

_B,_

_Let me make some calls and I will get back to you. It looks very promising. Are you thinking apartments on the top level? What do you see on the second level? _

_E._

_E,_

_I was thinking of an open concept top level of one large apartment with at least 3 bedrooms. The second level, I thought maybe a home gym and possible storage area. I could see the lower level being space for Rose's engineering office, Alice's design studio, and maybe an art studio, or something like that. _

_B._

Bella got in her car and continued home. Over the next few days, Edward was able to get the information about the building, the zoning for the area, and market price for the location. The sell price was actually way below market value, and the area had just been rezoned for both residential and retail. Edward told Bella that it was a great investment and she should go for it. Edward set Bella up with a realtor he knew, and Bella placed a bid. She would be paying cash, so she didn't need to get the bank involved. Two days later, she was an owner of a warehouse. She wrote her first big check for 1.1 million dollars. The next step was to get a construction company in to renovate the building. Plans were made, building permits were issued, and construction began.

Rose, Alice, and Bella started back to school. The months that followed were busy for Bella, but Esme offered to keep an eye on the construction for her while she was in school.

Carlisle and Esme were surprised by the news that she had bought a building and was having it renovated. They were scared she had paid too much or it might not be zoned properly, but when Bella said she had a friend who had researched it and given her advice, they just hoped this person knew what they were talking about. Carlisle wondered who this friend was and Esme wondered if the person was the one making Bella smile.

As the months went by, construction finished up and Esme's designs had come to life; it was time for the Rose, Alice, and Bella to move into their new place. Esme had discussed with the girls what their likes and dislikes were and came up with a design to fit each one of their needs.

Esme met the girls in front of building to show them what she had done.

"Well, are you excited?" Esme asked.

"Oh my god, yes!" All three screamed.

Esme opened the door and led the girls upstairs. The doorway to the apartment was in a grand arch design made out of dark oak with shelves all around it. In the shelves, she had placed classic books, classic model cars, and small dress forms. The door was in the same oak panel with a brushed bronze handle.

"Bella, you do the honors." Esme said as she pointed to the door.

"Esme, this is so perfect." Bella said, taking in the beautiful door. She pushed open the door and gasped, "OH MY GOD!"

The room was an open concept design with dark oak support beams and the same dark oak flooring. Esme had left the windows on the west facing walls intact and had track lighting on the exposed wood ceiling. The east facing wall was all red brick with a large fireplace in the living area. The furniture was light beige and browns with colorful pillows in orange, yellow and blue. Further over in the space was another seating area with two leather sofas and a large 65" TV hanging on the wall.

The dining area had a large oval dinner table in a darker oak wood. The kitchen had white cabinets, stainless steel appliances, and granite countertops. There were two islands. One had a double sink and loads of storage. There was narrower one that housed the microwave and a second dishwasher. It was a chef's dream.

Bella couldn't wait to cook in this kitchen. "Esme, there are no words to describe this place. It is beyond beautiful." Bella said, throwing her arms around Esme.

"Bella is right. I just can't believe I get to live here. I've never lived in a place like this." Alice cried. "It feels like home."

Rose stood by her friends, nodding her head and crying. She, too, felt like this was home.

"OK, ready for more?" Esme said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"More?" Bella gasped.

"Of course, more; you still have your own bedroom suites." Esme said.

"Alice, yours is the door over there, Rose yours is next door to Alice's, and Bella, I put yours on the east facing side of the room." Esme instructed. "Now, go explore."

Each girl took off to their suites.

Alice's suite was done in all an all-white French country design, with a soft pastel pink accent color. She had a double door walk-in closet with built-in shelves and drawers. The bathroom was done in white tile with polished silver fixtures.

Rose's suite was done in a modern design. A white leather headboard was the main focal point and the accents were in blood red. She also had a walk in closet with built-ins. Her bathroom was in black tile with a sunken white jetted tub.

When Bella opened her door, she couldn't believe her eyes. The focal point in her room was the wall of windows. Her bed was a dark oak sleigh bed with white bedding. Esme had her accent color in shades of green. Everything was perfect.

"Bella, do you like it?" Esme questioned.

"Esme, there are no words to describe what I am feeling right now. But, the closest word I can think of is perfection." Bella said as she put her arms around Esme. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Esme said, hugging her back. "Now, there's a little surprise for you. Go look on your nightstand."

Bella walked over the nightstand and there was a picture frame face down. She looked back at Esme. "Go ahead, look at it." Esme said.

Bella turned the frame over and there was a picture of Edward. His green eyes seemed to shine at her and he was smiling a crooked smile.

"Why?" Bella questioned.

"Come here, I need to tell you something." Esme said as she patted on the bed. "This summer, Carlisle and I stopped off in New York to visit Edward. We were enjoying the day with him in his apartment. Every so often, he would get a text message and every time he would read the text, he would smile this wonderful smile. This reminded me of the smile you get after you got a certain text message. I didn't ask who it was, but I guessed. I needed to use the restroom, so Edward told me to use his bathroom. After I finished in the bathroom, I was walking out of the bedroom when I noticed a picture on his bedside table and I couldn't help but look.

"It was a picture of you from the day the Will was read. I picked up the picture and came back to the living room. Edward saw what I was carrying. I asked why he had a picture of you and he told Carlisle and me about you two texting since your parents' death and that you had become close. He said he enjoyed your texts so much, but was scared to ask you to call or even Skype him. I told him I was sure you would like very much to hear his voice or maybe see him, so, as I was designing this room, he wanted me to give you this, but also this." Esme pointed to a desk which already had a laptop on top. "He is waiting for you."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Edward wanted to talk to her. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if he didn't like her voice?

"Bella, you make him smile." Esme said, patting Bella's hand before getting up and leaving the room.

Bella walked over to the desk and sat down. She saw the blinking light and she knew she just had to click accept. She looked up out the window in the eastern sky and saw how bright and sunny it was. Then she heard her phone ping...

_Click it, sweet girl; I want to talk to you._

_E._

So she did.


	8. Chapter 8 Face Time

**THE ONE AND ONLY BY HEARTFORTWILIGHT**

_AN: Thanks for everyone reading and given me such wonderful reviews. Thank you to Princess 07890 for correcting all my mistakes. EmmettRose thanks so much for your help. Now let's see what happens. _

**Chapter 8: FaceTime **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No copyright infringements is intended **

Edward was nervously waiting for Bella to click accept so he could see her face to face. He knew his mother was taking Bella and her friends to see their new apartment today, and she would tell Bella about what happened when she was with him were in New York.

_Flashback: _

_His mom and dad had stopped in New York on their way back to Seattle. Edward had taken the day off and showed them around the university and his office. They were back in his apartment when Bella sent him a text. He didn't think about it; he just opened it and read it. Her texts always made him smile. Esme asked where the bathroom was and he told her to use the ensuite bathroom in his room. _

_He continued his conversation with his dad about the upcoming semester and what he was taking. When Esme walked out of the bedroom, she was holding a picture frame with Bella's picture in it. _

_"Edward, why do you have a picture of Bella in your room?" Esme questioned. _

_Edward really didn't have an answer other than he had to have it. "Well, you see, we have been texting since her parents' death." Edward said, raking his hand through his hair. "And she sent that picture to me and…um... I just had to have the copy by my bed. I know it doesn't make sense and it sounds crazy, but I sleep better with it there." _

_Carlisle and Esme looked at each other with a shocked look. What was going on here? "So, have you talked to her on the phone?" Carlisle asked. _

_"No. I want to, but I'm scared." Edward said still rocking and pulling his hair. "What if she doesn't like the way I look or sound?" _

_Esme smiled and put her arm around Edward. "Dear, I am sure she would love to hear your voice or see your face." _

_"How can you be sure?" Edward questioned. _

_"Because I am sure it is you that I see her texting; after she reads each one, she smiles." Esme said. _

_"So, how do I bring it up?" Edward questioned. _

_"I don't know, but, when I think of something, I'll let you know." Esme said. _

_End of Flashback _

His parents went back to Washington and when Bella bought the warehouse and was having it remodeled, Esme called him and recommended that the day of the reveal that Edward would reveal himself as well.

So, there Edward sat, waiting for the simple click of Bella's mouse. His cell phone pinged.

_Edward, _

_I just finished talking to Bella. She is just as nervous as you are. Text her and give her a little push. _

_Love,_

_Mom _

Edward hands were shaking as he texted her.

_Click it, sweet girl; I want to talk to you._

_E._

Edward was waiting, and then, there she was. She was so beautiful.

"Hi." Bella said as her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Hi." Edward said as he smiled so widely that his cheeks began to hurt.

"Bella, it's so good to see and to hear you."

"Same here; I was so afraid to click." Bella said as her cheeks turned into a deeper shade of pink.

"I love pink." Edward blurted out. He ducked his head and then his cheeks turned pink.

"So do I," Bella giggled.

"Ok. So, do you like your apartment?" Edward asked.

And thus began the hour long Skype session. They talked and laughed. Edward had never met anyone as beautiful on inside and she was on the outside. Bella took the laptop around the apartment and showed him everything. When she went back into her bedroom, she showed him the windows in her room.

"I just love the windows. They are on the east side of the wall. I don't know; I just love looking out toward the east. Weird, right?" Bella said as she looked out the window.

"I don't think so; I also love looking out the windows, but I have to be looking west." Edward said. "I don't want to, but I've got to go; I have a meeting."

"Ok." Bella said, biting her bottom lip. "Can we do this again sometime?"

"Please. I would love to do this as much as we can, if you don't mind. I really like seeing your face." Edward said as he put his hand on the screen up next to Bella's cheek.

"Me, too...See you soon." Bella said, tilting her head as if Edward had touched her cheek.

"Goodbye, beautiful." Edward said and closed the session. He had talked to her face to face and she was even more perfect than before. He sighed and got up to go to that damn meeting.

Over time, Edward and Bella talked on Skype or on the phone daily. There was never a moment when they didn't have anything to say to each other. But, every time they tried to meet in person, something happened. It was as if something was keeping them from meeting in person.

So the years went by. Edward received his degree and his business took off. Bella graduated from medical school, completed her internship, and was now doing her residency at UW Medical. Their friendship remained as tight as ever.

The year he turned twenty-five, Edward felt the need to move back to Seattle. He had been struggling with finding his One and Only and wanted to meet Bella face to face. He had fallen for her. He knew that it could be breaking with the gift, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

So he began to plan. First, he started looking for a building where he could move his offices. He found a large office complex close to downtown Seattle. Next, he wanted to build Bella's dream house. Over the years, Edward had asked Bella what she wanted in her dream house. At first, she really didn't say anything, but, over time, more and more of what she liked came out. Where to build was no problem, but it was a conversation he had to have with his parents.

He called his dad and told him he had decided to move his offices to Seattle and he wanted to build on his property. To say his dad was excited was an understatement. So he contacted an architect and gave her what she wanted.

After many revisions he finally had the home he wanted. Then, he had to get his mom involved. He knew she was the best interior designer in Washington State. Edward and Esme had many conversations about the design of the home.

"Edward, are you sure this is what you want?" Esme questioned.

"Yes, mom, just like that." Edward said.

"But I don't see this as really your style," Esme said.

"Mom, please, just do it like I want, okay?" Edward said.

Esme designed the interior to Edward's specifications.

So, on June 19th, 2014, Edward was on his private jet travelling to his new home. Tomorrow was his and Jasper's twenty-fifth birthday, as well as Emmett's twenty fourth; Carlisle and Esme were having a large formal birthday party.

Getting off the plane, his limo was waiting for him. That's right; Edward's own private jet and limo. Edward's company was doing extraordinarily well. He told the driver to take him home and he sat back and relaxed as the driver drove toward Mercer Island.

Edward's great-grandfather had left the house to Carlisle, who was the first-born grandson. The house came with a lot of land, so Carlisle and Esme had decided to give each of the boys a piece of the land to build on, if they wanted. This was the property that Edward built Bella's house. Yes, Bella's house. He had decided he wouldn't wait anymore for his One and Only; he was choosing Bella, if she would have him.

When the limo pulled up to the house, it was everything he hoped it would be. The driver opened his door and helped with his luggage. He only had two bags; everything else had been shipped weeks before. Opening the door, the interior was perfect.

"Mr. Cullen, welcome home." A woman said as she walked to the door. "I'm Mrs. Cope."

"Mrs. Cope, thank you. I hope you have everything you need. I'm sorry I wasn't here to show you around." Edward said.

"It was not a problem. Mrs. Esme showed me around." Mrs. Cope said. "My husband and I are very excited to be working for you."

Edward had interviewed and hired Carson and Mary Cope as housekeeper and groundskeeper. He had a small cottage built so they could live on the property.

"I hope the cottage is ok?" Edward asks.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen it is perfect." Mrs. Cope gushed. "We love it."

"Good, and no more of this 'Mr. Cullen' mess; it's Edward." Edward said with a smile.

"Ok, Edward, but only if you call us Mary and Carson, ok?" Mary said.

"Great. I'm going to go find my room and relax a little." Edward said, pointing up the staircase.

"Third floor, and to your right," Mary said.

"I know...I helped plan it." Edward smirked and took off up the stairs. When he reached the third floor, he turned to the right and saw the door to his, and hopefully Bella's, bedroom.

God, he hoped so.

Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 9 Miracles Do Happen

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: The response from the last chapter was unbelievable. Thank you to my beta princess07890. I hope you love this chapter as much as I did. Thanks EmmettRose for keeping me going._

C**hapter 9: Miracles Do Happen**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS INTENDED **

Bella was now in her third year of residency and loving it. It was rewarding, challenging, and, yes, exhausting. Even though there were many medical fields that she enjoyed, it was the rounds she made with a General Practitioner helped her realize she wanted to do it all. She and Carlisle had many conversations concerning her choice. It all boiled down to the fact that she was not in it for the money, but to help people. Carlisle told her he was so proud of her decision and was going miss being her mentor.

Rose and Alice both graduated from U-Dub and, after a long battle, Bella convinced both girls that they should open up their own businesses. She wanted to help her sisters get started with something they loved doing. When Bella had renovated the warehouse, she had planned for several shops and small businesses on the first level. Bella had Peter Whitlock, the attorney who'd helped her in the Royce Logging suit, to work up a contract for both Rose and Alice. After both women saw that she was going to loan them the money and not straight up give them the money, they agreed.

So, that is how M. A. Designs was born. Alice's quick eye for fashion and creative love of fabrics quickly gained attention, not only in Seattle, but also across the country. She was invited to do a fashion show at Fashion Week, where she received rave reviews. Before long, her little shop grew and had to employ several employees. Bella and Rose benefited from her designs and also looked great wherever they went.

One night, the girls were together in their apartment and the conversation of marriage came up.

"I know I want to get married when the right one comes along." Bella stated as she took a sip of her wine.

"Bella, you don't want to spend time in your career first?" Rose questioned.

"I will still have a career, but, if the right comes along, I am not going to put my career in front of have a family." Bella said. "You can always work, but love, and I mean true love, only comes around once. I don't want to be so focused on my job that I let something that wonderful pass me by."

Rose and Alice thought about what Bella had said and wondered if they would do the same thing. "Bella, you really know how to put things into prospective." Rose said with a smile.

"So, if we all want to get married, I get to design the dresses." Alice exclaimed, jumping up and down like a bunny.

"Well, actually, I thought I would get someone like Vera Wang to do mine." Bella said as she tried to hide her smirk.

"VERA has nothing on me. Let me tell you right now, missy, if you think I would allow you walk down the aisle in anything that woman designs, you are badly mistaken." Alice commanded as she shook her finger at Bella's face.

"OK, OK, you can design my dress. Jeez, Louise, calm down; I was only joking." Bella said as she broke out in laughter.

"Funny, Bella, real funny," Alice said. "And what about you Rose?"

"Well, if you are going to get all hostile about it; I'll let you do mine, too." Rose smirked.

"Good, now what do you girls have in mind?" Alice asked as she got out her sketchbook and sketched what they said. Before the evening was over, three beautiful gowns were designed and were waiting to be made when the right man came along.

Rose had gotten her architecture degree and even though most people worked for an established firm first, her drive to be the best proved that she wanted to work for herself. Her office was next to Alice's shop and, with Esme's passing along her name to several well to do people, she was now in demand.

One day, Rose was in her office working on a project when her phone rang.

"Ms. Hale, you have a Mr. Cullen on line one." Megan, her secretary, said.

Rose picked up her phone. "Carlisle, what did I do to deserve this call?"

"Ah... It's not Carlisle it's Edward."

"Edward?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, Carlisle's son; I live in New York." Edward explained.

"Oh, sorry; I just didn't put two and two together. How are you?" Rose asked.

"Good. It's good to talk to you again. I mean other than when Bella is on Skype." Edward stammered. "But there is a reason for the call; I need an Architect."

"Edward, I don't do commercial businesses. Right now I'm only doing residential." Rose stated.

"That is what I want." Edward said. "Look, Rose, this has to stay between you and me. You can't tell anyone."

"Ok. Why?" Rose asked.

"I am going to move back to Seattle. I have found a commercial property for my offices, but I want to build my home." Edward said.

"Really?" Rose exclaimed. "I haven't heard Bella say anything."

Rose and Alice both knew that Edward and Bella had talked or texted daily for years.

"She doesn't know. I want it to be a surprise. So, are you willing to help me?" Edward asked.

Rose thought for a moment. "Ok. What do you have in mind?"

Edward proceeded to tell Rose what he wanted. Rose was amazed at the details on the house. It took several revisions before Edward finally agreed to the plans. Over the next several months, Rose worked with the contractor to build Edward's home. She was very surprised to learn he had property next to Carlisle's and Esme's. Edward explained that he and his brothers each had a parcel of land next to his parents' home. On several occasions, Bella asked what she was working on; as much as she hated not telling Bella, she would say she was working on a home for a rich business man. It wasn't really a lie.

Bella was busy in her residency and she worked closely with Dr. Aro Volturi, a Family Physician. He was a warm, caring doctor who had the most amazing bedside manner. Bella spent most of her time in Dr. Volturi's office, but, on occasion, she had to go the hospital when one of their patients was being admitted. She loved her job, but hated going to the ER. Not because of the place, but because of a man named Dr. Hunter. Dr. James Hunter was an ER doctor and was always coming on to her. He would make suggestive comments and touch her arm or back. He was just creepy. Every time Bella was in the ER and Dr. Hunter was working, he always stared at her. On multiple occasions, he had asked her out, but, each time, Bella would kindly decline. She knew he was not the man she was destined to be with forever. Each time she turned him down, he'd say "One day I'll make you say yes", and then would look at her as though she was something to eat.

One day Bella had to go to ER to help admit Mrs. Jackson for pneumonia. She drove over and parked in the doctor's parking lot. Grabbing her white jacket, she headed to check in.

"Bella, so good so see you," Jessica said. "How have you been?"

"Good…busy, but good; I'm here to admit Mrs. Paula Jackson. She has pneumonia. Dr. Volturi wants her to stay for least two nights." Bella said as Jessica handed her the proper paperwork.

"Ok." Jessica said as she looked at her computer. "She will be in room 103A."

"Thanks Jessica. See you later." Bella said, taking her file and heading to the room. Bella got Mrs. Jackson admitted without a hitch. She was also happy she didn't run into Dr. Hunter. She slipped out the side door and made it safely to her car. When she unlocked her door, she saw a note under her windshield wiper.

**I'M WATCHING YOU! **

Bella looked around to see if anyone was around, but she didn't see anyone. She quickly got into her car and headed home. Driving was hard because her hands were shaking so badly. Finally, when she was a few miles from the hospital, she pulled over at a well lit convenience store.

Charlie always said. "If you ever feel like someone is watching or following you, go to a place that is well lit and has plenty of people." Bella sat in her locked car until her hands quit shaking. Bella thought that maybe the note wasn't meant for her. Maybe she was getting upset over nothing. Wiping her eyes, she put her car into drive and drove home. Over the next several weeks, Bella went to the hospital without any more notes, so she figured it was a mistake.

Esme had called and wanted Bella to come out for the day. So, Bella drove to Esme's home. When she did, she passed by the house that had been built next door. She thought it was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. She often wondered what it was like inside.

Arriving at Esme's house, she let herself in. "I'm here." Bella yelled as she slipped off her shoes.

"I'm in the kitchen." Esme yelled back. Walking into the kitchen, she saw that Esme was putting icing on a cake. "Wow, didn't you have enough to do with the party?" Bella said, as she swiped her finger along the edge of the icing bowl. "Yum, chocolate…delicious."

"Stop that." Esme scolded, hitting the back of her hand lightly with the spoon.

"Hey. Watch the spoon hitting; that hurts." Bella giggled, acting as if her hand was hurt.

"Bella, I know I didn't hurt you." Esme smiled. "Let me finish, and then I want to talk to you about the birthday party."

Carlisle and Esme had decided to throw a huge formal birthday party for Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. They had invited the entire family and all of Cullen boys' friends, plus a long list of colleagues from both Carlisle's and Esme's work. Esme had been planning this for months and she was so excited that she was going to have all her children home at the same time in years.

Esme finished icing the cake, and then, after pouring both herself and Bella a glass of iced tea, they headed to the sunroom. Sitting on the soft cream-colored couch, Bella and Esme sat back and enjoyed a few moments of the spring day.

"It seems like forever since you have been here. How have you been?" Esme asked.

"Great. I love working with Dr. Volturi. Every day is so different, but so exciting. I am so happy I decided to become a GP." Bella said.

"Great. How are Rose and Alice?" Esme asked.

"Good. Busy, of course. Rose just finished a huge project and now is working on a smaller house on the west side of Seattle." Bella answered.

"Alice is finally getting a break. The wedding season this year was crazy. There were days when she would be working twelve to fourteen hours. I couldn't believe some of the crazy demands those brides made."

"I am sure she has had some real bridezellas." Esme smirked. "Speaking of Alice, is she is designing the gowns for you and Rose to wear to the party?"

"Do you think she would allow us to wear anything but an M. A. Design?" Bella smirked. Esme giggled.

"That was a dumb question. So, do you like your gown?"

Bella sighed. The gown had been the source of multiple disagreements between Bella and Alice.

_Flashback: _

_"Come on Bella, this is the perfect dress for your body." Alice whined. _

_"Alice, I am not wearing a dress with a neckline down to my navel. No, just no." Bella demanded as she pointed at the design of the dress. _

_"But you can pull it off." Alice said. _

_"No, Alice. Come up with something else." Bella said. "I love you Alice, but if you can't design something that is not so revealing, then I will have to go the mall and buy something." Bella knew this would hit a nerve with Alice. _

_"Off the rack?" Alice cried, as she grabbed a new piece of designer paper and started sketching again. After about twenty minutes, she turned it around for Bella to see. Bella looked at the design; it was much better than the first. The dress was a long evening gown in sapphire blue and gold. The underlay was in gold, with an overlay of sheer sapphire blue. One shoulder of the gown was the sheer blue that ruched at the waist, while the other shoulder was sapphire blue lace with gold edging. It was perfect. _

_"Alice." Bella cried. "This is most beautiful dress I have ever seen." _

_"You really like it?" Alice asked. _

_"Yes. I love it." Bella cooed. "I would love to wear it." _

_"Great. Ok, I'll make it." Alice said, jumping up and running down to her studio. _

_End of Flashback _

"Alice and I had to have a meeting of the minds concerning the dress, but we did agree on a design. It is really beautiful." Bella said.

"Great. Well, I believe I have everything set up and now it's just a waiting game." Esme said. "The tents arrive in a few hours and everything else will arrive in the morning. The family will be coming in all day tomorrow."

"When do the boys get into town?" Bella asked. She and Edward had spoken about it, but he hadn't decided which day he could get away.

"Unfortunately, they will not be coming until tomorrow. Jasper and Emmett are both flying in at the same time. Edward has his jet and will be arriving about two hours after them." Esme stated.

"Ok. I know you wanted them to come in early, but at least they will be here in time for the party." Bella said. Bella was a little disappointed that Edward wasn't coming earlier.

"So, are you Edward still talking?" Esme asked, as she gave me a smile.

"Yes." Bella said, ducking her head a blushing. "We talk or text every day."

"Bella, Carlisle and I think it is great that Edward and you are friends." Esme said. "But I need to tell you something." Esme then told her about Anael and the Gift. "For seven hundred years, the Cullen men have had the Gift of finding their One and Only love. It's happened the moment the couple sees each other and touch for the first time. There is no doubt that it is everlasting love. When Carlisle and I met for the first time, I thought he was an extremely good looking man, but when our hands touched, I could see my entire future with him. Edward has always followed the rules. I'm telling you now because I don't want you to get your feelings hurt if something doesn't happen with him."

Bella sat and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bella had been in love with Edward for years. She had never told him, but she loved him with her heart and soul and now she was being told that he may never love her back.

"Esme, what a wonderful story." Bella said, taking a deep breath. Looking out across Esme's backyard, Bella knew she needed air and needed it now. "Esme, it's such a beautiful day. I think I am going to take a walk down to the beach. Ok?"

Esme saw the range of emotions that had transpired on Bella's face. She could tell that her story was the reason that Bella looked so defeated. "Of course, my dear. Would you like company?"

"No, I just want to enjoy the beautiful day. I'll be back shortly." Bella said, as she stood and gave Esme a kiss on the cheek. Bella used the sunroom door that led to the backyard. She walked across the backyard to the path that led to the beach. When she arrived, she removed her sandals and started walking across the sand. Bella walked down the beach and sat down on a large rock. She looked out into the water and wondered how life could be so cruel. She had never met another man like Edward. If she could make a perfect man, it would be Edward. She loved his smile, the way he raked his hands through his hair when he was upset, as well as the kind words of encouragement whenever she was down. She dreamed that she and Edward would be together one day, but now all those dreams were crushed. Why hadn't he ever told her the story? Was he just using her until his One and Only came along? Tears were flowing down her cheek and her heart was breaking.

Then she felt this surge of energy, and everything seemed brighter around her. Her heart seemed lighter, she felt more alive than she had before. Then, she heard the voice that she knew so well. The voice of the man who owned her heart, Edward. Turning, she saw him walking across the sand toward her. This can't be happening. Bella swore she was dreaming.

"Bella." Edward said, reaching his hand out toward her.

Bella stood and walked the last steps toward her dream. "Edward." She said, as she put out her hand. When their hands touched, she could see her life with Edward. She could see them telling Carlisle and Esme that they were meant for each other, their wedding, their honeymoon, their children...their life together.

"Bella. Did you see that?" Edward said, staring into Bella's eyes.

Bella smiled, shaking her head. "This can't be real; I'm dreaming."

Edward pulled Bella into his arms. Taking his hand and cupping her cheek, he wiped the tears from her face. "Bella, it's real. I came out here for a walk before I was going to call you. I was ready to pass up the Gift, because, my sweet girl, I have fallen in love with you. By some miracle, you are my One and Only. I love you so much and can't wait for us to start our lives together." Edward said, looking into Bella's eyes.

"It's real? Oh Edward, I love you, too, so much." Bella cried.

"Come, my love, we have a lot to talk about." Edward said as he led her down the beach and to the home that he had built for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: I have gotten so many wonderful reviews. I really enjoyed posting pictures with chapter 9 and hope to continue on, with the other chapters. Thanks to my Beta princess07890. Please let me know how you like this chapter. EmmettRose you know how I feel. Thanks._

C**hapter 10: You Never Know What Could Happen**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS INTENDED **

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and led her toward the house he had built for her.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as they walked away from Carlisle and Esme's home.

"Just a little surprise for you," Edward said with a grin.

"Ok." Bella said. They walked up a path and then across the backyard. Bella saw they were going toward the new home that was built next to Carlisle and Esme's. "Edward, do you know who owns this home?" Bella questioned.

"Yep." Edward answered, popping the "p".

Bella thought the back of the house was as beautiful as the front of the house. There was a lovely flower garden with a vast array of different flowers. It also had a spacious deck that flowed to the in ground pool. The deck furniture consisted of a half moon curved couch, with burnt orange fabric with bright yellow and blue pillows. It had a round glass sided table with a white top in front of the couch. There were five chaise loungers in the same burnt orange fabric, each having a round glass table. On the right side of the couch and chairs was a large outdoor dining table with matching chairs. Edward continued across the deck and started into the house.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella hissed.

"Going into our home, love," Edward confessed.

Bella stopped walking and pulled at Edward's hand. "Excuse me? What did you just say?" She asked.

Edward looked into her eyes and smiled sweetly. "I said we are going into our home."

"Our home?" Bella gasped. He truly didn't just say that, did he? There is no way this was their home.

"Come, let's go and have a talk." Edward said, as he pulled Bella into the house. As soon as Bella was in the door, she was amazed at how wonderful the house was. But there was something so familiar about it. Edward led her into a spacious den with a large fireplace and stunning leather furniture. Edward sat down on the couch and pulled at Bella's hand. "Please sit by me. I promise to answer all your questions."

Bella sat down and thought that the couch was so soft and comfortable. "Ok Edward, get to explaining."

Edward turned to Bella and took her hand again. "Bella, about a year ago I decided that I wanted to move back to Seattle to be with you. Over the years, I fell in love with you and I wanted us to be together. During our conversations, you told me about your dream home, so I had it built for you."

Bella gasped and held her hand to her mouth."You had this built for me?"

"Yes." Edward said. "Bella, there was always something about you that drew me in, even in our texts. I felt close to you and then we started using Skype and the attraction grew. I caught myself being drawn to the west. It took me the longest time to realize that the reason I did that was because, in some way, my heart was seeking you out."

"Edward, your mom told me about the Gift." Bella said, with a frown.

"Bella, I decided that I would give up the Gift for you, but, now, I don't have to; you're my One and Only." Edward said, rubbing his thumb back and forth on her hand. The energy that connected them was getting stronger and stronger. "You feel that energy flowing between us?"

Bella looked down at their connected hands and closed her eyes. The power of the bond was astonishing. She thought she could almost see their souls intertwining. "Yes. I feel it and there are no words to explain the feeling."

"That is the Gift." Edward said. "Lord Edward Cullen was given the gift because he believed there was only one person for him and he waited for her. Bella, as great as the Gift is, you were more important to me. But now I see that it was the Gift all along. Pulling and pushing us together; pushing our souls together, knowing that they belong together… forever."

Bella looked into Edward's eyes and knew everything he said was true. Taking her hand she brought it up to the side of his face and gently rubbed. His eyes closed and he sighed. "I love you so much." Bella cooed.

"Oh Bella, I love you, too." Edward said, putting his hand on top of hers that was still on his cheek. After a few minutes of enjoying being with each other, he wrapped his hand around hers and brought it back down to his lap. "We have a lot to talk about now." Bella nodded. "The Gift has a set of rules that have to be met before we are given the true Gift of love with our One and Only forever. We must have already met the first two rules." Edward stated, blushing lightly.

"The first two rules?" Bella questioned.

"Ah, well, you see there are five rules:

1. Never have your lips touch another.

2. Never have had sexual relations.

3. Once knowing the One and Only, the wedding must be held within four days.

4. Wedding must be performed by a priest.

5. After the wedding ceremony, a binding ceremony will be performed. You must cut the end of your tartan off now and this strip of fabric will be used to bind the hands of the couple together as they recite the following:

'_May God be with you and bless you. _

_May you see your children's children. _

_May you be poor in misfortune, rich in blessings. _

_May you know nothing but happiness From this day forward You will have sons and sons will have sons' _

Bella thought about the first two rules and her cheeks turned a bright red. "Really, I mean, look at you. You have never, ahh, you know?" She stuttered.

"No. Carlisle told us about the Gift and what it took to receive it. I knew right then that I wanted to try to receive the Gift. Over the years, yes, many women came on to me, but I was never tempted. My soul knows only one other soul and that is yours. It's always has been yours and will be yours until we die." Edward stated.

Bella smiled. She, too, had waited for her soul-mate and here he was. "Ok, now, what about the rest of these rules?"

"Give me five minutes." Edward said, getting up. "I'll be right back." Edward walked toward the staircase and went up.

Bella looked around the room and couldn't believe what Edward had done for her. He had built her a house. Every detail she had told him over the years had come to life in this beautiful home. HOME. God, that sounded good. She couldn't wait to investigate it.

"Ok...I'm back." Edward said as he walked back over to her. He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "Miss Swan, you are my One and Only, love. I will love you through the good times and the bad. I will want you always. Would you do me the greatest honor by becoming my wife?" Edward opened his hand. Inside was the most exquisite ring she had ever seen.

Bella lovingly looked into Edward's eyes, "I would love to."

Edward smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. "I hope you like it?"

"It is so lovely." Bella said, looking down at the ring. It was princess cut diamond, at least three carats, completely flawless. It was surrounded by smaller diamonds and there were diamonds that flowed down the platinum band.

"It was my great-grandmother's; she was such a caring person and she wanted me to have this ring to give to my One and Only." Edward brought the ring to his lips and kissed it lightly, and then he began to speak,

"Now that you have agreed to marry me, we have to, according to the gift, be married within four days. I am sorry if you wanted a long engagement, since you're still in residency."

Bella smiled and shook her head. "Edward, I can't wait to marry you, residency or no residency. I figure that Esme can put a wedding together rather quickly. Actually, this is perfect; your extended family is already in town for the party. They can stay for the wedding." Edward got off his knee and pulled Bella into his arms. "You don't know how happy you make me." Edward said.

"I think I know because I feel the same way." Bella said, returning his hug.

"Well, I guess we better go tell mom and dad." Edward said, grinning.

"Do you think they will be ok with it?" Bella said, biting her bottom lip.

"Are you kidding? They are finally getting you as a daughter, which is something they have always wanted." Edward explained.

"But your Mom was telling me this afternoon about the Gift and for me to try and not get my feelings hurt if you didn't return my feelings." Bella confessed. "After hearing that I had to get away; that's why I was on the beach."

"Bella, love, Mom was looking out for your feelings. What she didn't know was I had already decided that, no matter what, I chose you." Edward proclaimed.

"Now, let's go and give them the big surprise, shall we?" Edward and Bella walked out the back door of the house hand in hand. "I love the house." Bella said. "I can't wait to see the rest of it."

"We'll come back later and let you see it. I hope I got everything right." Edward said, as they walked across the backyard, through a section Edward had put in that would give him easy access to his parents' backyard.

"From what I have seen, it's everything I dreamed of." Bella said. "So… how are we going to do this?"

Edward thought for a minute, then, a huge smile went across on his face.

"Dad bought three bottles of _Krug Clos d'Ambonnay_ when we were born. They were to be opened on the day we found our One and Only. So, how about we go in and say we ran into each other on the beach. We will set down and talk for a few minutes and then I will tell them I want to celebrate moving to Seattle and ask dad to get a bottle of the Krug. I am sure he will be shocked at first, and then say something like 'but they are for a special occasion, Edward.' That's where you come in. I will take your hand and kiss your ring and say, 'you don't think finding your One and Only is special occasion enough?!'"

Bella giggled. "Edward, that is so bad, but so wonderful; let's do it."

"Great. Now you have to keep the ring out of sight until the right time." Edward explained.

"Ok." Bella said.

They walked across Carlisle and Esme's backyard and came in the side door, which led to a mudroom. They continued into the house, separated their hands, and proceeded into the kitchen.

Not seeing anyone, Bella called out. "Where is everyone?" Bella yelled. "In the den," Carlisle answered.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"It's showtime." Bella smirked. Bella walked in first and saw Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch. "Bella, dear, are you feeling better?" Esme asked, looking at her intently.

"Oh, yes Esme. I just need some fresh air." Bella answered. "But, while I was on the beach, I got a surprise." "Really, what was that, dear?" Carlisle said.

At that moment, Edward walked into the den, "Me."

Carlisle and Esme jumped and their eyes quickly went to Edward. "Edward." Esme exclaimed. "We didn't expect you until tomorrow."

"Well, I came in early. I need to get a few things settled." Edward said, walking over the loveseat across from Carlisle and Esme. Bella followed, sitting next to him.

"I decided to take a walk and that's when I ran into Bella."

"That's great." Carlisle said, looking between Edward and Bella.

"I explained to Bella I was moving my base of operations to Seattle and that I had built a home next door. She is excited for me." Edward said.

"Yes, I think it is great. It will be nice to have such a good friend so close." Bella declared.

"We are thrilled to have you home." Esme cooed.

"Well, in that case, I believe we should toast to that. What do you say?" Edward asked.

"Sounds like a great idea." Carlisle answered.

"How about we open a bottle of the Krug?" Edward inquired.

Carlisle looked at Edward with a surprised, but perplexed expression. "Edward, you know that those bottles are only to be used on one particular occasion."

Edward smiled, and then he reached over to take Bella's left hand into his and brought it up to his lips and kissed her ring tenderly. "I think the meeting of one's One and Only is worth opening a bottle. Don't you think so, my love?" Edward said, looking at Bella amorously. When Edward finished, he looked over to his parents, who both had their mouths hanging open.

Then, Carlisle came out of the shock, "What is going on?" He demanded.

"Dad, Mom, Bella is my One and Only." Edward proclaimed proudly.

Carlisle looked at Edward, then at Bella, then back to Edward. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Is it true?" Esme asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I have always known there was something special about Bella and, to be truthful, I was close to giving up the Gift for her, but, on the beach, when I first saw her in person, it was as if my world shifted. When our hands touched, we both could see our futures together." Edward explained, as he continued to hold Bella's hand.

"Oh, my God… this is so wonderful." Esme yelled as she jumped up and came around the table. Edward and Bella stood up and Esme threw her arms around them and began to cry. Carlisle quickly followed and the four of them stood together hugging and crying. Pulling apart from the group hug, Carlisle and Esme individually hugged Edward and Bella.

"We are so happy you have found each other." Carlisle said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you." Edward said, looking down at Bella. "We are beyond happy."

"Well, then I better go get that bottle of Krug; it's time to celebrate." Carlisle left to go to the wine cellar.

"I'll go get the glasses." Esme said, and then left for the kitchen.

Edward and Bella sat back down on the loveseat. "Well, I think that went well." Edward smirked.

Bella laughed and gave his leg a bump with hers. "Don't be so cocky, mister." Edward then turned and started to tickle Bella's side. She began to laugh and swat at his hands.

"Stop, Edward, stop," She laughed. "Please, no more." Bella grabbed his hands; looking up into his stunning green eyes, she was astounded at the love that was shown in his eyes. She let herself be enveloped into the mind-blowing feelings. "I love you."

Edward, too, was shaken by the amount of love that flowed between them. He placed his forehead upon hers, taking the energy in, "Do you know what you are doing to me?" Edward said. "Everything about you calls to me, your face, your voice, even your smell."

Carlisle and Esme walked back into the den and saw the loving embrace Edward and Bella were sharing. For so long, they'd hoped that Edward would find his One and Only, but, now, to see it was the young woman who had also captivated their hearts was indescribable. "Excuse us." Carlisle said, as he carried the bottle of champagne. Edward and Bella separated from their loving embrace.

"It's ok, Dad." Edward said.

"Ok, then." Carlisle started opening the bottle while Esme set the tray of glasses down on the table. After opening the bottle, with a loud POP, he carefully poured four glasses. Handing one a piece to Edward, Bella, and Esme, Carlisle took one himself. "Today is a day of sweet commemoration. This is the day that our son has found his One and Only. Esme and I know that you will cherish this gift and will pass it along to your children, the reverence of which they will hopefully strive to also gain the Gift; to Edward and Bella."

They all took a drink. Edward hummed with approval. "Dad, this is wonderful champagne."

"I am glad you liked it. I purchased one bottle each for you and your brothers." Carlisle said.

"Ok. We have a lot to plan in just a little bit of time." Esme said, as she smiled. "As you know, you have to marry within four days. So, have you given any thought on which day you want?"

"Since tomorrow is the birthday party, I think Thursday, would be great. We will announce it at the party and invite everyone then." Edward stated.

"Excellent idea; I need to get my list." Esme said, before getting up and going up the stairs.

"Her list?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella; Esme made a list of everything that needs to be done to throw a wedding together in four days." Carlisle said.

"Ok, I guess that will make it easier." Bella said.

A few minutes later, Esme appeared with a notebook. Sitting back down next to Carlisle, she laid the book on her knees and opened it up. "Ok, the first thing we need to do is contact the priest. Carlisle, you need to call Father Patrick."

Carlisle pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed the call. Carlisle had spoken to Father Patrick several times in the past about the Gift and needing a priest in a hurry.

"Hello?" Father Patrick said.

"Father Patrick; it's Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle, how are you and your family?" Father Patrick asked.

"We are wonderful, well, more than wonderful, at the moment. Edward, our oldest son, found his One and Only today." Carlisle boasted.

"Magnificent, Carlisle; do you know the young lady?" Father Patrick asked.

"Yes. It's Bella." Carlisle said, looking up at Bella lovingly.

"Bella, really? Oh my word, that truly is fantastic. I know why you are calling. What day is the wedding?" Father Patrick asked.

"Thursday… would that be good for you?

"That would be fine, Carlisle" Father Patrick responded.

"Great! We will get back with you with the time and place." Carlisle said. "Thank you for being on call, Father."

"No problem; I can't wait to do the service. I will talk to you soon." Father Patrick said.

After hanging up the phone, Carlisle smiled. "Father Patrick is a go; on to the next thing on the list, my love."

Esme giggled. "Edward, you need to get your marriage license at the courthouse. There is a three day waiting period."

Edward looked at his watch and saw it was 10:45, they had time. "We will leave in a little bit."

"Next on the list is the location. This is going to be difficult; it's June, a huge wedding month." Esme stated.

Bella looked in the back yard and saw that the crew was setting up the tents for the party. In that moment Bella had an idea. "How about we have it in the back yard? We will need to leave the tents, but it would be very nice to have the wedding in the comfort of your home." Bella said.

"Brilliant, Bella; I'll make a call to extend the tent rentals. Ok, next is your wedding dress. I know you said Alice had designed one, but I don't see how she could make it in less than four days." Esme said.

Shit, Bella really loved the gown that Alice had designed. She wondered if Alice could work a miracle. She thought of calling her, but she didn't want to break the news of her engagement over the phone.

Edward could see and feel the emotions Bella was having. Feel her emotions? How was that possible?

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I thought I could feel Bella's emotions a moment ago." Edward said, as he shook his head. "That can't be right."

"What was she feeling, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"She was excited, then sad, followed by hopeful." Edward answered.

"Bella, what were you feeling?"

Bella looked at Edward; how did he know what she felt? "Exactly what Edward said; how is that possible?"

Carlisle thought about it and really couldn't come up with an answer. Maybe it was something to do with the Gift. The Cullen family had kept a book, with all the members of the family throughout the generations and the date where they met their One and Only, as well as a small comment section about how it felt to have found the One and Only. Each generation of Cullen men selected one member to be responsible for the book. Carlisle's brother Marcus was current keeper of the book. Maybe there was something in there about this. "I don't know, but I'll call Marcus and have him bring the book to see if there are any answers in it." Carlisle stated.

"The Book?" Bella asked. Carlisle proceeded to tell her about the book. "How wonderful Carlisle. Maybe this book will have the answers."

"What was going on in that brilliant mind of yours, my love?" Edward asked.

"I was thinking that I didn't want to tell Rose and Alice about this over the phone. They are more than friends, they are like sisters to me, and they deserve to be told in person. Also, I was thinking about the beautiful dress that Alice designed for me and how much I loved it and wondering if she would have time to get it made for me."

"Oh, Bella," Esme cooed. "Why don't you call Rose and Alice and asked them to come over for lunch."

"That would be great. Thanks Esme." Bella said, as she pulled out her phone and called Rose first. She knew she was at work and hoped she could take a break.

"Hello, Bella." Rose answered.

"Hi, Rose." Bella said. "What are you doing today?"

"Actually, my client canceled, so I was going to go back up to the apartment. Why?"

"Esme was wondering if you could come out to the house to have lunch."

"Sure. Do I need to bring anything?" Rose asked. "No, but I need to call Alice and see if she can come also. Maybe you can ride together?" Bella said.

"Ok. Call me back if she is coming. If she is, tell her I'm driving. I want to live another day." Rose chuckled. It was well known that Alice drove like a maniac.

"I call you right back." Bella said, as she hung up with Rose and dialed Alice.

"Bella, how are you?" Alice answered.

"Great. I'm out at Esme's and she wants you and Rose to come to lunch. I just talked to Rose and she is available. Can you come?"

"Sure. I'll call Rose and we will see you in about forty minutes." Alice said.

"Ok, bye. I'll see you then." Bella said, hanging up her phone. "They will be here in about forty minutes."

"Great. I have a wonderful chicken salad and, of course, that chocolate cake." Esme said. Bella and Esme went to the kitchen to prepare lunch while the guys went over their lists. As Esme and Bella were cutting up the vegetables for a salad, they heard the front door open. Then, all of a sudden, they heard a booming voice.

"Ma we're home." Esme whipped her head around.

"Emmett, I'm in the kitchen." Esme called, wiping her hands on her apron. Around the corner were two men Bella had never seen before, at least in person. Bella had talked to Edward's brothers on the phone, but had never seen them in person. It was nice to put a face with the voices. Esme rounded the island and ran over to her boys, introducing them to Bella.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were coming in tomorrow." Esme asked.

"We were able to get an earlier flight." Jasper said setting down his bags. Esme hugged Jasper and then Emmett, and gave both boys a kiss on their cheek.

"I am so happy you came early." Esme said, looking at her boys.

"You must be Bella?!" Emmett boomed. "Good to see you."

"Same here, Emmett," Bella said, walking over to them. She gave them both a hug.

"What is going on in here?" Edward said as he walked in. Then he saw his brothers. "Jasper, Emmett, glad you're here." He continued over and gave a manly hug to both of them. After he finished, he turned to Bella and put his arm around her waist, and pulled her toward him.

Jasper saw what Edward did. "Edward, what are you doing?" Jasper asked. Edward smiled down at Bella, and then looked back up at Jasper and Emmett. "Oh, nothing much, just giving my One and Only a hug."

Emmett opened and closed his mouth several times. Jasper just stood there with an astounded look on his face. "Your One and Only is Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, she is." Edward answered.

"Guys, why don't we go into the den and talk?" Carlisle said. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett started toward the den.

Edward looked down at Bella once again and smiled. "Well, that was interesting."

Bella smiled at him. "Yes it was. Just wait until we tell Rose and Alice."

Edward smiled and bent down and gave Bella a kiss on the top of head. "I can't wait."

Edward left Bella and went into the den to be with his father and brothers. Esme and Bella finished making lunch and joined everyone else in the den. Jasper and Emmett were talking about work. Both were successful in their own businesses. About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Knowing that it was Rose and Alice, Bella got up and went to the door.

"Rose, Alice, I am so happy you could come." Bella said, as she opened the door wide to let them come inside.

"We were so happy to come." Alice said, looking around. "I love this house."

"We know Alice; you say it every time you come." Rose said. Bella closed the door and told them that everyone was in the den.

Rose and Alice followed Bella into the den. When they walked in, Emmett and Jasper looked up, and then something magical happened.


	11. Chapter 11 Our Love Runneth Over

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews that I have received. My wonderful beta princess07890 makes this story worth ready. Thanks EmmettRose for keeping me going._

C**hapter 11: Our Love Runneth Over**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS INTENDED**

Alice could not take her eyes off the blond man standing beside Carlisle. She had seen photos of all of the Cullen men, but to see them in the flesh was something to behold. Of course he was a very good-looking man, but there was something about his eyes that pulled her in.

Jasper felt something the moment that he heard Bella and her friends walk into the room. His head snapped up and he saw her. She had to be an angel. She was shorter than Bella with short black hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The urge to get closer was overpowering and he began to take steps toward her. When he stopped in front of her, she lifted her face and smiled. He put his hand out toward her and she put her delicate hand in his. Just as his father had explained, Jasper knew she was his One and Only.

At the same moment, Rose also walked in the room and she was hit with a feeling of belonging. She looked around the room and saw him. He was taller than everyone else; he wore a t-shirt that showed off his massive muscles. He had brown curly hair and he had green eyes, but what surprised her was his smile. He had the most charming set of dimples. Then she noticed he was smiling at her and it made her happy. He came around the furniture until he was in front of her and she looked up at him. He reached out and took her hand into his. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she belonged.

"My name is Emmett. As crazy as this may sound to you, I have waited my whole life for you. I plan to make every day with you a day filled with love and joy."

Rose smiled. "I would like that."

Carlisle looked at Esme; he could not believe what had just happened. In one day all three of his sons had found their One and Only. This had never happened before. He was in shock. Currently, Jasper and Alice were talking in the dining room, and Emmett and Rose were in the sunroom, while Edward and Bella were sitting in the den with himself and Esme. However, there was something different about the connection between Edward and Bella. Their connection was the strongest he had ever seen.

"This is so unbelievable." Esme said.

"Yes it is, but there is no doubt that each of our boys have found their One and Only." Carlisle said, setting next to Esme.

"Carlisle, what do we do now?" Edward asked. "All three of us have to be married in four days."

"I know, Edward. We will figure this out once Emmet and Jasper finish talking with Rose and Alice." Carlisle explained.

The next hour was filled with the new couples making the connection. Then, the new couples wanted time to talk about what that just happened.

Edward looked at his watch; it was already 2:30 in the afternoon. The courthouse's office closed at 5:00 and they all needed to get their license today. His leg started bouncing up and down. Bella saw that Edward was getting antsy, so she placed her hand on his knee.

"Edward, we will get there in time." Bella whispered.

Edward looked at Bella and smiled; this woman knew how to calm him with one touch.

"Thank you, my love." Edward cooed.

Thirty minutes later, Emmett and Rose walked into the living room with the biggest smile on their faces.

"We're getting hitched in four days." Emmett smirked. Rose looked up at Emmett and smiled before taking her hand and slapping the back of his head.

"We are getting married, not hitched. Damn it, Emmett, I know you were not raised in the backwoods." Rose said.

"Yes, dear," Emmett said, tilting his head down in a submissive move.

"Carlisle, look, he already knows who is the boss." Esme smirked.

Then Jasper and Alice came back into the den. Jasper had a huge smile and Alice was bouncing around like a bunny.

"She has agreed to marry me." Jasper said, with tears in his eyes.

Yeah!" Bella screamed before jumping up and running over to Rose and Alice, pulling them into a group hug.

"We're getting married." Alice, Rose, and Bella screamed at the same time.

"Ok, ladies, we need to settle down, because we have a lot of planning to do and not much time to do it." Esme said.

"Ok, Rose and Alice, as you now know, you will have to be married in four days. Have you made a decision on when? Just so you know; Edward and Bella are getting married on Thursday in the backyard." Esme said.

Rose looked at Alice, Alice looked at Bella. It was as if they were having a silent conversation between them, and then they began to smile.

"I would love it." Alice said.

"I would, too." Rose agreed.

"It's like a dream." Bella piped in.

"Do you think the guys would mind?" Alice asked.

Rose looked at Emmett, Alice looked at Jasper, and Bella looked at Edward.

"They won't care." Rose said.

"Ladies, what are you talking about?" Esme asked.

"How do you feel about a triple wedding?" Bella said.

Esme could not believe what she had just heard. "Triple?"

All three women nodded and the men looked bewildered.

"Edward, what we are saying is that, instead of three separate ceremonies, we do just one." Bella explained.

"Really, this is what you want?" Edward asked.

"Edward, we are like sisters. If the wedding needs to happen in just four days, then we want to do this together." Bella said. "But, of course, you and your brothers have a say in this also."

Edward smiled down at his charming love and could not believe how lucky he was to have found someone like her. "Emmett, Jasper, what do you think about us sharing our wedding together?"

Emmett looked at Jasper, then to Edward, nodded his head, and gave them a smirk.

"Edward, we have always banded together. The love we have for each other is what makes us who we are today and by God's Gift, we have been given the most astonishing gift, our beautiful fiancées. I would be honored to share this marvelous event with my brothers." Jasper said.

"Great. Now that it is decided, we need to get our marriage licenses or there won't be a wedding at all." Edward said. "I'll call for a car so we all can ride together."

"That sounds good. How about after you get your marriage licenses, you take the girls back to their apartments so they can grab a change of clothes and later we all go out to dinner to celebrate?" Esme asked.

"Sounds wonderful, dear," Carlisle said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Edward called for his driver and car; they would be at the house in ten minutes. "The car will be here in ten."

While Edward was on the phone, Carlisle pulled out his cell and called in a favor for his favorite restaurant. The owners had been long time friends of Carlisle and Esme's, and when Carlisle explained that they needed a space to have a celebration, they were more than willing to have a room set up for them. They now had dinner reservations at Canlis at 7 pm.

Edward's car arrived in no time, and all three couples went outside. Before Edward could explain, Emmett stopped to look at the vehicle.

"Damn, Edward, when did you get a limo?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair, "About two years ago." Edward stuttered.

"Business must be really good then, I assume?" Jasper asked.

"I have been very lucky." Edward explained, but a slight pink did appear on his cheeks.

"Edward, stop being modest, you have worked extremely hard and you deserve the credit." Bella said, looking sweetly to him. Over the years, Bella had seen how hard Edward worked. He took pride in what he did and it paid off.

"I love you." Edward said, placing a kiss to Bella's temple.

"I love you, too." Bella said.

"Okay, let's get going."

Edward's driver opened the door and everyone got into the car. Before Edward got in, he told Seth, his driver, to take them to courthouse. Edward had hired Seth Clearwater when he had decided to move his base of operations from New York to Seattle. No one in his family knew that Edward had gotten several death threats over the years. He had hired the best security team available in New York. When he planned the move to Seattle, he arranged to have a security team in Seattle set up as well. Wolfe Security was the top security company in Washington State and Edward only wanted the best. Not for his safety, but because, deep down, he was afraid for his family and Bella. Seth was not only a driver, but also part of his security detail. After today's events and finding out that Bella was his One and Only, he was going to make sure she had her own security detail. He was not looking forward to having that conversation with her. Bella was a very independent woman and to have someone around all the time was going to be a problem, especially since she was a doctor.

"Nice car." Emmett said, leaning back in his seat and putting his legs out. "It's got great leg room."

Bella leaned forward toward Alice and Rose. "How are you guys doing with all this?"

"I am not going to lie, it is definitely scary, but, as soon as I touched his hand, I felt as though, for the first time, I truly belonged. Everything felt so right." Rose said.

"Same with me," Alice said, "When we touched, I saw my whole future with him. Nothing has ever been more important than my work, but, in that one moment, everything changed. Sure, I still love designing, but Jasper and our future together is now my first love."

"I know how you feel. Edward is everything to me; I can't wait to start my life with him." Bella echoed.

"There is so much to do in four days; how are we going to get it all done?" Rose asked.

"Esme has a notebook with a list of things that need to be done. She has planned for this for years. Well, maybe not a triple wedding, but I hope it won't be that different; just times everything by three." Bella laughed. Bella was still in shock about what had happened this afternoon.

"Shit. We won't be able to wear the dresses you designed, Alice, and I really love the one you designed for me." Rose said with a frown.

"What if you could?" Alice said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Alice, there is no way you can make three dress in the amount of time we have. We are going to be so busy with wedding plans." Rose said.

"I don't have to," Alice beamed.

Rose and Bella looked at Alice, confused.

"I already made the dresses." Alice stated, smiling. "A few months after we designed the gowns, I decided to go ahead and have them made. They are in storage in my shop."

"REALLY?!" Bella and Rose yelled.

"REALLY!" Alice yelled back, as Rose and Bella tackled her. Rose, Bella, and Alice were in a pile hugging each other.

"Girl on girl action, that's HOT!" Emmett exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Emmett, that's my fiancée you're talking about." Jasper said, as he hit Emmett in the arm.

"What?" Emmett moaned, protecting his arm.

Rose, Bella, and Alice just laughed at the boys. Bella could not believe that she was going to get to wear the wedding dress of her dreams. She had had many dreams of herself walking down the aisle to Edward wearing that dress.

They arrived at the courthouse and Seth opened the door for them. Edward and Bella held hands, so did Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rose. Edward's guards were in the vehicle behind the limo, so when the couples exited the limo, they got out and started following Edward, keeping an eye out for any danger.

All the couples found the clerk's office without any trouble. They walked in and saw an older woman sitting behind the desk. She looked up and saw the three couples in front of her.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" The woman asked.

"We are here for a marriage license." Edward said, putting his arm around Bella waist.

"Wonderful! Here is the application and I will need to see an ID." The woman said, giving the application to Edward.

Emmett and Jasper stepped forward. "We would like an application also." Emmett and Jasper both said.

"Oh, I am sorry; I thought you were here for support." The woman said as she handed both Emmet and Jasper an application.

They all completed their applications and pulled out their IDs.

"So, let's see what we have here." The woman looked over the applications and was shocked to see all three of the young men had the same last name. Glancing up, she looked at each of the young men and she could see the likeness. "Brothers?"

"Yes." Edward said. "We are lucky enough to have found our true loves at the same time. So we are planning a triple wedding."

"That is so special." The woman said, processing each one of the applications. After finishing and collecting the money, she gave the couples their IDs back and handed them the licenses. "Make sure you have the judge or priest sign each one, and then mail these back to make it official. Good luck."

"Thank you." They all said and walked out of the room.

"Ok, one step closer." Edward said, looking down at Bella.

"I can't wait." Bella cooed.

"Alright, we need to get to the apartment to get some dresses for this evening." Alice stated.

"Yes, of course." Edward said, leading the group back to the limo. "Seth, we are going to Miss Swan's residence." He had told Seth where Bella lived ahead of time, just in case he didn't meet her earlier; he was going to meet her at her place.

"Certainly, sir," Seth said, as he waited for the entire group to get into the limo. After shutting the door, he radioed the crew to tell them where they were going. The drive through Seattle's streets was smooth. In no time they were pulling up at the girls' building. Seth opened the door and everyone exited the car.

Edward looked around and saw the black SVU parked across the street. He knew that the detail was close and was keeping an eye on everything and everyone.

Bella walked up to the outer door and when she looked down, she saw a box with her name on it. Picking up the box, she unlocked the door and headed up the stairs. When they arrived in the landing before their apartment, Bella went to unlock the door.

"Bella, this is the most unique door I have ever seen." Jasper stated, as he admired the arched door.

"Thanks, we really love it." Bella gushed. After unlocking her door, she opened the door and allowed everyone in.

"Wow, what a wonderful apartment." Emmett exclaimed, looking around. Emmett was impressed with how open the apartment was, but the furnishings were warm and welcoming. The apartment had a large living room, den, and kitchen. "How much is your rent?"

"We don't pay rent; I own the building." Bella said. "It was one of the first things I bought when I received the payout from that asshole, Royce King."

Edward knew that this was a touchy subject for Bella and he hoped he could cut Emmett off before he asked anything that would make her uncomfortable.

Emmett looked over at Edward, and he saw him shake his head slightly and he figured something had happened. He decided that he would ask Edward about it when they were alone.

"Great place, Bella; what are you going to do with the place when you move to New York after the wedding?" Emmett asked.

"Bella is not moving to New York, Emmett." Edward answered.

"So, she'll live here and you'll live in New York. How is that going to work?" Emmett asked with a confused look on his face.

"Emmett, I made the decision about a year ago to move my business to Seattle." Edward said. "Didn't you see the house that was built on my property?"

Emmett thought for a while, and then he remembered seeing a house, but he didn't think about it being on Edward's property.

"I had the house designed and built for Bella." Edward said. "I made the decision that I was giving up on the Gift, because I had fallen in love with Bella. I had everything planned out, so I moved back to be with her. The Gift had other plans; it was Bella all this time. She is the woman I have loved for years, but she is also my One and Only."

Emmett looked at Edward and Bella and was shocked that Edward had been willing to give up the Gift. He was very happy that it all worked out in the end for his brother.

"I am going to go pick up the dresses." Alice said. "Rose, would you like to come help me?"

Edward looked at Alice strangely, because, if she was leaving the building, he would have to notify the security team. "Alice, where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Down to my studio; do you really think we would wear anything but my designs?" Alice questioned, looking at Edward as if he had two heads.

"Sorry." Edward mumbled.

"Oh, that's okay, I'll teach you!" Alice chirped, as she turned and walked out the door.

"She is something else." Edward exclaimed.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." Bella giggled. "Do you want a tour?"

"Sure." All three of them said.

Bella showed them around the apartment; Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were in awe at how wonderful the apartment was.

"Emmett, Jasper, I don't know what your plans are after the wedding, but if you decide to stay in Seattle, you are more than welcome to stay here." Bella said.

"Really, you wouldn't mind?" Jasper exclaimed. He couldn't help but think that this would be a great place to stay until he built his and Alice's home. He had decided he would be staying in Seattle since this was where Alice's business was. But, also, because he decided that he would cut back on his traveling.

"Not at all; Alice has her own space and the apartment is large enough for the four of you to live in comfortably." Bella said, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks, Bella." Emmett and Jasper said.

"Ok this is Alice's room and that is Rose's room." Bella said, pointing to the appropriate doors. "And across the way is my room."

Suddenly, the front door opened and Alice and Rose came in, each one carrying two dress bags. Bella wondered what was in the fourth bag, but knew better than to ask.

"I got the dresses, so now we only need a few things to go with them." Alice said as she placed the bags over the back of the couch.

Rose and Alice walked toward their rooms, taking Emmett and Jasper with them. Bella figured she would go gather the other items she needed for tonight.

"I need to get a few things; would you like to come with me?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Edward replied.

They walked into Bella's room and Edward was amazed how wonderful her room truly was. He had seen it through Skype, but seeing it in person was different.

Bella walked to her closet and opened up one of her lingerie drawers. She had several drawers as well as closet space for her collection. Bella smiled at the memory of how she started her collection.

_Flashback_

_Bella and Esme were at their favorite coffee shop, enjoying an afternoon together. Bella had just finished medical school and was beginning her first year of residency/internship. _

_"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about something." Esme said. "You are smart young lady, but you are going into a profession that is mostly men. You need to be strong and confident."_

_"Ok." Bella said, confused._

_"When I started my business, you would be amazed how many times men would look at me like I didn't know what I was talking about. But I had a secret, and I could stand confident and these men didn't know what my secret was." Esme said, leaning toward Bella. "Do you want to know the secret?"_

_"Please." Bella said._

_"Under all my clothes, I wear very sexy lingerie." Esme proclaimed proudly._

_Bella gasped. What did she just say? Sexy lingerie? Esme?_

_"I can see you are trying to figure it out. Bella, when you wear extremely sexy lingerie and you are the only one that knows it, you will stand taller and walk with authority." Esme said, smiling naughtily. _

_Esme and Bella finished their conversation and Esme took Bella shopping. A few weeks after their conversation and Bella was wearing her very naughty underwear, she finally got what Esme was talking about; she stood taller and walked with more confidence._

_Over the years, Bella's collection got larger and larger and when Esme designed her bedroom closet, she kept that in mind._

_End of Flashback_

Bella was staring in the drawer and didn't know what to take to go with the dress, because she had no idea what the dress looked like.

Edward came in looking for Bella and found her in the closet. As he drew closer to her, he saw what she was looking at. Inside of the drawer was lingerie in every color he could imagine and his thoughts were focused solely on how these little strips of fabric wrapped around Bella's beautiful creamy white body. Closing his eyes, he could almost see her standing in front of him in a black corset with garters holding up black silk stockings. Her breasts were pushed up and the creamy skin was almost flowing over the top.

Bella turned to see Edward standing behind her with his eyes closed. Then, he suddenly opened his eyes. The forest green eyes were gone; in their place were jet black eyes filled with lust. Bella smiled, Edward was enjoying her collection. She turned slowly and ran her hand up Edward's arm, to his shoulder and then to back of his head. She reached up on her tiptoes to Edward's ear and whispered. "I have a closet full of lingerie and no man has seen me in any of it."

Edward took a deep, unsteady breath, "Closet full?"

"Yes, I hope there will be room in our closet for my collection." Bella said, grinning wickedly.

Edward closed his eyes, shook his head, and tried to regain some resolve. Taking another deep breath in, he tried to think about anything that would calm down the problem in his pants. Never had he had such thoughts, even during the many times Emmett had made him watch porn. Nothing helped…until he thought of the one thing that would turn his stomach. Emmett dressed in a bikini…that did it, for now.

Edward opened his eyes and smiled at Bella. "Will you model each piece for me?"

Bella smiled. "Gladly."

Suddenly, Alice came around the corner and saw Edward and Bella standing next to Bella's collection, she cleared her throat. "Bella, I forgot to tell you what to pack."

Edward jumped back and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll just wait out there." Edward stammered. He turned and walked quickly out of the room.

Once Edward was out of the room, Alice and Bella began to laugh.

"So, Edward saw some of your collection?" Alice asked.

"Yep and I think he liked it. No, wait, he loved it." Bella giggled.

"Ok, I need you to get the Molly set for tonight and your Pigalle Follies Strass shoes." Alice said.

Bella smiled as she found the lingerie set Alice wanted her to wear. "So I'm wearing green tonight, I see."

"Yes you are." Alice said. "Bella, do you want to shake Edward up a little more?"

"That wouldn't be nice." Bella said.

"No, but it would be fun." Alice giggled. "I'm going to shake Jasper's world tonight."

Bella thought, could she really shake up Edward Cullen, the successful powerful businessman?

"Let's do it." Bella said.

"Great, so this is what we are going to do." Alice said.

They finished and collected everything they needed and Bella walked out of room with a small suitcase. Edward walked over to her and took it.

"Did you get everything you need?" Edward said, looking down at Bella.

"Yes." Bella said, with a slight smile on her face.

Emmett, Jasper, and Emmett collected all the bags and the suitcase and headed to door. They left the apartment and Bella locked the door. Once at the limo, Seth opened the trunk and they carefully laid all the bags and the suitcase inside.

"Seth, we are returning to my parents' home. We will be going out to dinner later tonight. Our reservations are at 7, so please be here by 6:15." Edward said. "Please make arrangements."

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen," Seth said.

Once everyone was inside, Seth got behind the wheel and headed toward Mercer Island.

Next up: Getting ready and The Engagement Dinner.


	12. Chapter 12 Planning, Planning, Party

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews that I have received. Thanks to my beta princess07890 for her help. Thanks EmmettRose for keeping me going._

C**hapter 12: Planning, Planning, Party, Party**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS INTENDED**

The couples arrived back at Carlisle and Esme's home. Seth pulled up in front of the house and opened the door to allow the couples to get out. He went to the back of the car and opened the trunk. As he was getting the bags out, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper came around to help him, as the girls went into the house.

"Thank you, Seth. We can take it from here. Please remember to have the car ready by 6:15."

"Certainly, Mr. Cullen." Seth said, as he handed over the bag he was carrying to Edward.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper carried the bags into the house where Alice was waiting for them. "Put all the bags in the guest room on the second floor next to the stairs."

"Yes, my love." Jasper cooed.

Emmett looked at Edward and smiled wickedly. "Yes, my love." Emmett cooed sickly, while making kissing noises to Jasper.

"Funny, Emmett, real funny." Jasper hissed.

Emmett laughed and walked toward the kitchen. He really had missed being around his brothers. He had to smile because they were going to be close by once again. Walking into the kitchen, he took in his reason for breathing, Rose. As he did, he thought about how many times he had thought about saying to hell with it and quit following the rules for the Gift. However, there was always his Dad's voice in his head, telling him to stay on course. He was so glad that he had. Coming right next to his love, he bent down and kissed her on the top of her head. He could not wait to kiss those sensual lips and touch every inch of her luscious body. _Shit_, he thought; he now needed a cold shower. He stepped back, took a deep breath, and tried to calm down.

Rose looked over at Emmett and smiled. She could see the man debating with himself. How did she get so lucky? This god of a man was all hers. No doubt, no second-guessing, she knew that he was hers and only hers. Slowly, she closed the gap between them and reached up her hand on his upper arm.

"Emmett, it's ok. I feel the same way, but we only have a few days and we will be together for all of our lives."

Emmett smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem. I will always be here for you." Rose cooed.

"So, what is the game plan?" Emmett asked.

Esme, who was in the kitchen the entire time watching her youngest, smiled and wondered how she had been so blessed.

"We need to sit down with everyone and go over some wedding details. I promise to make it as short as I can. But a few things need to be taken care of tonight." Esme said.

"Ok. I will help get everyone rounded up. Where do you want to meet?" Emmett asked.

"The dining room would be good, that way we can spread out on the table." Esme said, as she grabbed her folder with all her notes.

"Alright." Emmett said, turning around to go gather up his brothers, Bella, and Alice.

Emmett went around the house and told everyone to come to the dining room for some wedding planning. Edward and Bella walked into the dining room. Edward picked up his phone and called Mrs. Cope.

Mrs. Cope answered the phone when she saw that it was her boss. "Mr. Cullen, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cope. I need you to go pull my black Armani suit, a Dolce & Gabbana white shirt, and my Gucci black shoes; I will also need underwear and socks to match, along with my bathroom kit. I will be sending Seth over to pick them up. Would you please get them together for me?"

"Certainly, will you need any sleepwear also?" Ms. Cope asked.

"No. I'll be home after dinner." Edward said. "It will be late, so I will call you in the morning, if I need you. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day, so take the rest the evening to enjoy some time with Mr. Cope."

"Thank you. I will have everything ready in about fifteen or twenty minutes." Mrs. Cope stated.

"That will be wonderful. Thank you and good evening."

After hanging up, he sent a text to Seth, telling him to please pick up his things and put in his old bedroom at his parents' home. After he finished, he walked to the table, pulled a seat for Bella, and then sat down himself.

Sitting down at the table, Esme opened her folder and looked down the list.

"Alright, we have several things checked off the list already. Father Patrick has been called and he is very excited about doing a triple ceremony. The marriage licenses are done and I have them in a secure spot. I have talked to the tent rental company and I have extended the rental, as well as secured an open tent for the ceremony."

"Open tent?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I thought that we could use the tent we already have for the party as the reception tent and the open tent would be for the ceremony and binding. That way the reception tent can have the tables set up for dinner and dancing without a huge move." Esme explained.

"Oh, I get it now." Jasper said.

"Next up the wedding gowns: girls, do you have any idea when and where you want to go look?" Esme asked, as she looked at each girl.

"Esme, we don't have to worry with that." Bella said, smiling brightly. "The little pixie over there has already made the gowns of our dreams and they are in storage at her shop, waiting for us to wear them."

"Really? Alice you are an angel." Esme cooed. Alice blushed a soft shade of pink.

"Thank you, Esme, but it was something I wanted to do. Bella and Rose are not only my best friends, but I consider them my sisters. This is just what family does." Alice explained.

"Girls, I know we haven't talked about it, but the binding ceremony is very traditional. What are your feelings towards a traditional Scottish wedding?" Esme asked.

"Esme, I personally would love a traditional Scottish wedding." Bella said, as she looked over at Rose.

Rose thought for a moment and knew that this was very important not only to Carlisle and Esme, but to Emmett. "I agree."

"I say hell yeah." Alice yelled, jumping up and down in her seat. Jasper reached over and patted her hand.

Esme nodded, happy that her blessings just kept coming. "Okay, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper you need to get your kilts out and make sure they are pressed and you have everything you need.

"Carlisle, when do you want to make the announcement to everyone? Tomorrow night?"

Carlisle thought about what would be the best way to make such a grand announcement. He knew the moment that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked in with the girls everyone would know, but, honestly, he really wanted the couples to make a grand entrance.

"I want the couples to make a grand entrance to the party. So, why don't we have them come in last?"

"Wonderful plan, dear." Esme said. "I wonder if I could find a printer who could have an invitation printed for tomorrow night."

"I know someone." Rose said, reaching for her phone. "I designed his home last year and he owns a print shop down the street from our building. I will give him a quick call and see if he can do it."

Rose scrolled through her contacts until she found the number she was looking for, and then made the call.

"Clayton, Rosalie Hale." Rose said.

"Rose, how are you?" Clayton asked.

"Great actually, but I need a huge favor from you."

"What do you need?"

"I need an invitation printed and I need it by tomorrow evening at 7:00pm." Rose said, looking over to Esme.

"What type of invitation? How many do you need?"

Esme slid a paper with the number she had invited to the birthday party, plus extras. Rose looked at the number and gasped.

"Clayton, you have to swear you won't say a word to anyone until after tomorrow night."

"I can do that."

"It's a wedding invitation for a triple wedding that is going to be held on Thursday. Clayton, I am one of the brides, along with Bella and Alice."

"You are all getting married?"

"Yes, and we are very happy! So, do you think you can do it?"

"That depends…how many do you need?"

"Three hundred and fifty."

Clayton laughed, "Okay. Send me a digital copy by 8:00 a.m. tomorrow, and I will have them ready."

"Thank you so much." Rose squealed.

"No problem. Does this mean I am invited?"

"Yes. I'll put you and your beautiful wife down."

"See you tomorrow, Rose, and congratulations." Clayton said, ending the call.

Rose hung up the phone and turned to Esme. "Three hundred and fifty guests?"

"Yes, we have a very large family. Plus, all our friends and business connections will be there." Esme explained, as she made a note to work on the invitation with the girls' help.

"Okay." Rose said, sitting back in her chair.

"Next on the list, what do we do about the cake and food?" Esme asked.

"Who is doing the dinner for the birthday party?" Edward asked.

"Angela and Ben Cheney; they own ABC catering. I have used them many times and their food is unbelievable." Esme answered.

"Oh, I've heard about them; everyone just raves about their food." Alice exclaimed.

"I'll call and see if they can do the reception." Esme said, making a note to call."What colors do you want for the reception? I don't know what your thoughts would be, but since we are doing a traditional Scottish Ceremony and Binding Ceremony, do you have any ideas?"

"Why don't we do the colors of the Cullen tartan?" Alice asked.

"Oh, that would be so special. The main color is green, with hints of yellow and red." Carlisle said, smiling at his special soon to be daughters-in-law.

"Esme, do you think you can get enough of the fabric on such a short notice?" Bella asked.

"Of course, I have bolts of it upstairs." Esme said. "Actually, Alice, I will need you to also make three swags to be placed on your dresses at the end of the Ceremony."

"Okay, that won't be a problem. Just tell me the dimensions." Alice said.

"We will all sit back down tomorrow morning and finish up the plans." Esme explained. "I know we need to get ready for dinner."

"Thank you so much, Esme." Bella said, before getting up and walking over to Esme, where she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a tight hug. Then, all of sudden, Bella felt two more sets of arms wrapped around her and Esme. She looked over to see it was Rose and Alice.

"Thank you my daughters!" Esme cried.

"Alright, let's break this love fest up. Esme, what is the dress code for the men for tonight?" Carlisle asked, winking at his love.

"Carlisle, you know it would be suits and ties." Esme said, placing her hand on her hip.

"I've had one of my suits sent over from the house." Edward said.

"Don't worry about the tie Edward. I have one for you." Alice said. "I also have one for each of the guys."

Edward looked over at Alice and smiled. Bella said Alice was the queen of fashion and he could see many years of fashion recommendations by his soon to be sister in law.

"I am going to get started getting ready; I'll see you soon, my love." Bella cooed.

"Soon, my love." Edward said.

The girls went upstairs and into the guest room where Alice had placed the dresses.

Opening the bags, Alice pulled out Bella's dress, a short emerald green satin dress that hit about mid-thigh. Around the waist was a satin belt made in the same fabric tied in a side bow.

"Alice, it's perfect!" Bella exclaimed.

"I knew the Molly set would be perfect under this dress." Alice giggled. "I have a tie for Edward that will match the dress."

"Thank you." Bella replied, hugging her.

"Would you like to see your dress, Rose?" Alice asked. Rose nodded her head. Alice then opened another bag and inside was the dress for Rose. It was red satin with sweetheart neckline with wide straps over the shoulder. The body of the dress was in horizon pleats and the hemline was just above the knee.

"Wow, Alice I love it." Rose said.

"Ok, now my dress." Alice chirped. She opened her bag and pulled out her dress, a yellow halter top dress. The top of the dress was sequined while the bottom was light and airy.

"Oh, Alice, it will be perfect on you!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ok. We each have our lingerie to wear, so this is my plan to give the boys an image for them to carry with them tonight. Well, maybe even past tonight." Alice said, smiling evilly. "Go get undressed and put your silk robes on. Lay the lingerie sets on the bed, making sure you can see them when you walk into the room. Send a text to your man and tell them to come, pick up their tie."

"Alice, do you think it will work?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I do. When I walked in on Bella and Edward earlier, I thought he was going to lose it at any moment." Alice giggled.

"Rose, Alice is right. You should have seen the look on his face when he saw a drawer of my panties." Bella said.

"Ok. Let's get to our rooms and start getting ready." Alice said. "Oh shit, I forgot I need to take this to Esme," as she held up a fourth garment bag, "it's her dress for the evening."

Rose and Bella both shook their heads. They left the room and Alice went to give Esme her dress. It would look amazing on her. The dress was a pale yellow dress made with a soft organza fabric with a satin belt that started from under the arm and draped to the waist with a crystal brooch that held the belt on the side.

Bella went into her room and proceeded to get undressed, and decided to take a quick shower. She was very happy she had gone to the salon last week and gotten her full body biweekly waxing. Rose had talked her into the waxing the first time. It hurt like nothing she had ever felt before, but the end result was great. Now, every two weeks she went in for a 'touch up'.

After her shower, she dried off, and then slipped on her robin egg blue silk robe. She applied her makeup and pulled her hair in a half updo. She then went into the bedroom, laid the lingerie out on the bed, and sent a text to Edward.

Bella began to have doubts about what she was going to do. Was it fair to tease Edward like this? Never had she even thought about teasing or flirting with a man, at least, not until Edward. She had seen porn and did own a vibrator (a twenty-first birthday gift from Rose). After many months of trying not to think about it in the bedside drawer, finally one night after a long Skype session with Edward she got it out and started to experiment with it. At first, she didn't see what the hype was about, then she closed her eyes and began to imagine it was Edward's hands on her body; it didn't take her long to see that this was a feeling she wanted to have with Edward many, many times.

Was it fair? Probably not, but Edward and she were going to be husband and wife in a few short days and she hoped that she would have a lifetime to make her powerful husband feel a little uneasy in a good way. Bella smirked to herself.

"Bella." Edward said, opening the door. He looked and saw his fiancée standing by the bed in a short silk blue robe. He gasped in a breath and looked to the bed and there lying on the bed was a green bra with white lace trim with matching panties. Next to that was a garter belt with green stockings. Was Bella going to be wearing that tonight? His mind was filled with the images of Bella in the lingerie.

"Bella." Edward squeaked. "You, ah, texted about, ah." He couldn't remember what she texted.

Bella noticed Edward pulling at his hair. "Edward, dear, are you ok?" Bella asked as she watched Edward fidget.

Edward looked at Bella, then back at the lingerie, and then back to Bella.

Bella smiled, closed the distance between them, and stood in front of him. Looking up at him, she huskily asked. "Do you see something you like?"

Edward looked down, blushed, he couldn't believe he was blushing, and then he smiled, and nodded vigorously.

"As I told you at the apartment, it's all for you." Bella said. "So, tonight, when we are seated at dinner, just remember what I am wearing and think about the fact you are the only one who knows what it is, and that it's only for you."

"Uh. OK." Edward said, swallowing the pool of saliva in his mouth. "Tie?"

Bella stepped back and went over to the bed, picking up the stockings and moving them out the way before she picked up the tie. Walking back over to Edward, she held out the tie.

Edward could not believe the tie that he was going to wear was under the stockings she was going to be wearing. He needed to leave, and leave now.

"I'll let you finish getting ready." Edward said, finally finding his voice.

"Ok. I will see you in a bit." Bella cooed.

Edward turned, opened the door, and walked out, closing the door behind him. He leaned back on the door, bent over, and put his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. That is when he heard it; he looked up and saw Emmett and Jasper were in the same position.

"You, too?" Edward asked.

Emmett and Jasper both looked up, gave him a small smile, and nodded.

They straightened up and the three of them walked toward the stairs.

"You think they did that on purpose?" Jasper asked.

"What did you see?" Emmett asked.

"Alice texted me to come get my tie and when I walked in she was in this little silk robe and on the bed was this bra, panties, and stocking set." Jasper said. "I can't get the image out of my head, or the fact that she will be wearing those tiny pieces of fabric tonight under her dress. What about you, Emmett?"

"Same thing. Why would they do that?"

"To tease us," Edward smirked. "But, as they say, turnaround is fair play."

The boys were going to have to get back at their wicked little fiancées. They put on their ties and waited for everyone to come downstairs.

A few minutes later, Carlisle came downstairs to see his sons standing at the end of the stairs waiting for their loves, but he could see something was off.

"Hey, are you ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we are realizing that our little fiancées are evil." Emmett said.

"Evil?" Carlisle asked, wondering what brought this on.

"They decided to play a little trick on us." Jasper said.

"What kind of trick?" Carlisle asked. Then he watched as all three of them became very nervous and blushed.

"Um. You see, they left something out for us to see and… well..." Edward stuttered.

Carlisle was finally got what happened and he had to laugh. "So, the ladies gave you a sneak preview."

Emmett, Jasper, Edward looked over at their dad and was shocked that he figured it out.

"Boys, your mother did the same thing." Carlisle said.

"DAD! We don't want to hear that about mom." Emmett whined, holding his hands over his ears.

"What are you doing to my children, Carlisle?" Esme asked, as she descended the stairs. She looked beautiful; it was hard to believe she was in her fifties.

"You look divine, my love." Carlisle said, kissing Esme lightly.

"So, do you." Esme cooed. "Edward, Emmett, Jasper you look great."

"Thanks, mom, you look great also." Edward said, kissing her cheek.

Emmett and Jasper took their turns kissing their mom on the cheek. They truly were Mama's boys.

Then Edward felt it, the energy whenever Bella was near. He looked up the stairs and saw her. She was vision in green, but he knew the best part was under that dress.

Alice and Rose also came down the stairs and were met by their loving soon be husbands.

"Ok, let's get this party started." Carlisle said.

They got into the limo and they were off to Canlis.

They arrived at the restaurant and Seth pulled up to the door. He opened the door and the couples exited the car. Carlisle offered his arm to Esme and the entered the door.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" The hostess said.

"We have a reservation; it's under Dr. Cullen party of eight."

"Certainly. Give us a few minutes and someone will take you to your table."

As they stood, waiting to be seated, Carlisle heard someone calling his name. As he turned, he saw Dr. James Hunter come towards him.

"Dr. Cullen, good evening. I thought it was you." Dr. Hunter said as he reached out to shake Carlilse's hand.

"Good evening." Carlisle said.

"This must be your beautiful wife whom I have heard so much about." Dr. Hunter said, looking a Esme like a piece of meat.

"Yes, this is Esme, and these are our sons." Carlisle said, wrapping his arm around Esme's waist pulling her closer to him. He didn't like the way Dr. Hunter was looking at her.

Dr. Hunter looked over and saw three young men with three women with them. And then he saw her, Dr. Isabella Swan. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here with this man, and why he had his arm wrapped her waist.

"Dr. Hunter, this my son, Jasper, and his fiancée Alice, my youngest son, Emmett, and his fiancée, Rosalie, and my oldest son, Edward, I believe you have met his fiancée Bella." .

Dr. Hunter was shocked by what he just heard. She couldn't be marrying him; she was going to be his.

"Dr. Swan, I didn't know you were dating anyone." Dr. Hunter said, gritting his teeth together.

"Edward and I have known each other for a long time and we love each other very much. I can't wait to marry him." Bella said, snuggling closer to Edward. She didn't want to be anywhere near Dr. Hunter.

"Dr. Cullen, your table is ready." The hostess said.

"Thank you. Dr. Hunter, have a good evening." Carlisle said.

"You also. Dr. Swan, I look forward to seeing you again real soon." Dr. Hunter said, raking his eyes up and down Bella's body.

The hostess showed them to the private room that Carlisle had booked and the couples sat down.

"What was the deal with that guy?" Emmett said. "He looked at Bella like she was something to eat."

"I don't know what his problem is. He has asked me out numerous times and I have declined every time, but he doesn't like to be told no."

Edward was now on alert. He was going to have to have a conversation with Bella about the bodyguard he had hired for her and he was going to have to talk to Wolfe Security about doing a background check on Dr. Hunter.

"Don't worry, love, I'll keep you safe." Edward said.

The waitress came and they all ordered dinner. After she left, a waiter came in with the last two bottles of Krug champagne and then he opened bottles.

"Would you like me to pour, sir?" The waiter asked Carlisle.

"No thank you, I've got it. Thank you."

After the waiter left, Carlisle poured a glass of champagne in each of the glasses.

Carlisle remained standing and raised his glass.

"I have had four days in my life, each of which I can say made my life very special. The first was the day I married your mother. My One and Only; I love her more now than I did the day before and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. The next two were the days that my sons were born. Edward, Jasper, the moment I held your little bodies and I looked down into your eyes, I could see how special you were going to be. Emmett, you came one year to the day after your brothers were born. You were always a happy and funny child and you loved to spread it around. But, today, when I learned my sons have followed the rules of the Gift and have found their One and Only, will be a day I will remember for the rest of my life.

"Bella, Alice, Rose I am so happy it is you that were meant for my sons. It's not like most parents who don't know the women who their sons are to marry. Esme and I have known you and loved you for so long.

"I can't wait to see what the future holds for you and our sons, but I am blessed to be a witness to the adventure starting. To a life filled with love and happiness." Carlisle said.

Everyone took a drink from their glass and wiped the tears from their eyes.

Dinner was filled with laughter and tears. Esme sat back at one point and looked around the table. Life was good.

After dinner was finished, they went out to the car.

"Edward, it is silly for us to drive to Mercer Island and then turn around and come back. So why don't you drop Alice, Rose, and me off first." Bella said, squeezing Edward's hand.

Edward could see the logic in it, but he was having a hard time with Bella being this far from him.

Bella could see he was having a hard time with it, because she did, too. "We will see each other early tomorrow." Bella promised.

"Okay, but I don't like it." Edward whined. "Seth, take Miss Swan, Miss Brandon, and Miss Hale home first please."

Seth nodded and headed toward the girls' building.

When they arrived at the building, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walked the girls up to their door.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Edward said, as he caressed Bella's cheek.

"I know and I will miss you, too." Bella said.

"Call me if you need anything." Edward pleaded. "I will be here as fast as possible."

"Edward, we will be fine." Bella giggled. "I will be leaving around nine."

"Okay, sleep well." Edward sighed.

"I will, because I know I will be dreaming of you." Bella said, looking around at the other two couples. She reached up and whispered into his ear. "Remember what I am wearing under this dress and I'm sure your dreams will be good."

"Bellaaa." Edward whined. "You are evil."

The boys finally said their last goodbyes and headed down the stairs. Before Edward got into the car, he called the security company.

"Mr. Cullen, how can we help you?" Sam Wolfe asked. He was the owner of the company and Edward Cullen was spending a boatload of money on his security, but also his now fiancée's security.

"Mr. Wolfe, Miss Swan, and her roommates are at the apartment now. Please make sure they are safe the rest of the night." Edward pleaded.

"I will make sure personally that they are safe." Sam said.

Edward got back into the limo, and, as the distance grew further apart from him and Bella, his heart felt as if it was being torn apart.

Bella, Rose, and Alice walked into their apartment; they put their purses on the counter and took a deep breath.

"How can you miss someone who has only been gone a few minutes?" Rose asked.

"I miss Jasper already, too." Alice whined.

"Okay, let's go to bed, and get some sleep. When we wake up, we will be back in their arms." Bella said.

Alice and Rose nodded and headed toward their rooms. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Bella said. She turned around and saw the box she had found earlier in the day. She picked it up and carried it with her to her room.

Once in the room, she went to her bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put on her nightgown. Turning off the light, she went to her bed and turned down the covers. Then she heard her phone ping:

_My love,_

_I have just returned to our home and it feels so lonely here. I cannot wait until we can be together forever. I love you so much and I will be counting the minutes until we will be together again. Seth will be at your door at 8:30 in the morning to bring you to me._

_Edward._

Bella smiled after reading the text, as she had done so many times over the years. She quickly texted him back.

_My One and Only,_

_I am happy you are safe and, like you, I feel lonely here. I will be up and waiting for Seth when he arrives. I cannot wait to be back in your arms. My prayer tonight is the next few days will pass quickly; I cannot wait to be your wife._

_Love,_

_Bella_

Bella laid her phone down. Then she gazed at the box. She picked it up and looked to see who had sent it, but there was no return label. Finding the edge of the tape, she ripped it off and opened the flaps. There was a piece of tissue paper and under that was a piece of paper. She picked it up and turned it over. Once she saw what was on the paper, Bella let out a scream.

"EDWARD, HELP ME!"


	13. Chapter 13 Unlucky 13

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and all those who are following my story. I was so shocked on to find out my story is now one the featured stories on TWCS. EmmettRose, you are my guardian angel, thank you for being my sounding board. Heartfortwilight_

C**hapter #13 Unlucky #13**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS INTENDED**

Alice heard Bella scream and took off running toward her bedroom. When she got to the room she found Bella sitting on the floor with an open box in front of her and what looked like pictures all around her.

"Bella, what is wrong?" Alice asked, bending down to her. When she did, she saw what the pictures were, pictures and more pictures and all of them of Bella.

"Edward, need Edward." Bella cried, rocking back and forth.

Then Rose ran into the room. "What is going on?" Rose asked, seeing Alice and Bella on the floor.

"Rose, call Edward now." Alice said, looking up at Rose with an extremely worried look on her face.

"Bella, how did you get these?" Alice asked.

"In (gasp) the (gasp) box." Bella said, as she tried to get enough air in her lungs.

Rose looked down and saw what had gotten Bella all upset. Shit, this was bad, real bad.

Rose moved around the bed and picked up Bella's phone from the nightstand. She found Edward's number and pushed send.

"Couldn't stand it either, I see my love." Edward cooed.

"Edward, it's Rose we have a problem." Rose said.

"What happened? Is it Bella? Is she alright?" Edward screamed.

"She is upset, but not hurt. She is asking for you." Rose explained. "Edward it's the box she found this morning, it has picture after picture of her."

"Shit. Ok, there is going to be a man coming to your door in about a minute. His name is Sam Wolfe and he is a bodyguard." Edward said.

"Bodyguard?" Rose asked. Since when did Bella have a bodyguard and why?

"I'll explain when I get there. I am leaving now and should be there as fast as we can drive safely." Edward said, as his voice was shaking from fear.

"Ok." Rose said.

"Let no one in until Sam gets there, understand Rose?" Edward pleaded.

Rose was getting more frightened by the moment, she really wanted Emmett. "Ok, but hurry Edward."

"I'm on my way, and Rose I will call Emmett when I hang up." Edward said, trying to reassure her.

"Ok." Rose said. Hanging up the phone, she looked back at Alice and Bella. Alice had Bella wrapped up in her arms and Bella was sobbing.

Suddenly there was a buzzing from the door. Rose went to the foyer and looked out the peep hole. There stood an extremely large man in a suit and tie. He was at least 6'5", long black hair pulled back in a pony tail and dark brown eyes. She could tell he was Native American decent.

"Who is it?" Rose asked.

"I am Sam Wolfe, with Wolfe Security. Mr. Edward Cullen said you need my assistance. Here is my ID." Sam said, opening his picture ID to the peep hole. He was happy that whomever is answering the door, didn't just open it.

Rose opened the door and allowed Sam to come in.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, looking for any physical problem.

"I'm fine, but Bella is extremely upset in her bedroom." Rose said, pointing toward Bella's bedroom.

"Take me there please." Sam asked.

Rose started walking toward Bella's bedroom with Sam following her.

Sam stopped just outside of the bedroom and made a call to Mr. Cullen.

"Sam, tell me you are with her." Edward pleaded.

"I'm in the apartment and getting ready to go into the Ms. Swan bedroom. The apartment looks secure and I see no signs of damage or illegal entry. What is your ETA?" Sam asked, surveying his surroundings.

"Seth, how long?" Edward yelled.

"Fourteen minutes." Seth yelled back, as he drove an extreme rate of speed.

"I'll see you soon then." Sam said.

Edward closed the phone and took a deep breath, what was happening? He opened his contacts and dialed Jasper's number. He knew that Jasper would tell Emmett, but of his two brothers, Jasper had a more level head in an emergency situation.

"Edward, what do you need?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, we have a problem. My security team is already there, but something has happened in the apartment. The girls are okay, I think. I'm in route and will be there in about ten or so minutes." Edward explained.

His lovely Alice was in trouble, he was going there too. Nothing can happen to her. After all this time, waiting to meet her and to have something happen to her, it cannot happen. NO...

"I AM ON MY WAY." Jasper yelled, as he ran from his room.

"Tell Emmett." Edward said.

"Ok. EMMETT." Jasper yelled.

Emmett heard his brother yell his name and he could tell something was wrong.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, looking at his brother and saw how he was frantic.

At that moment, Carlisle and Esme ran from the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward called, something has happened in the girls' apartment, he is in route, but he has some type of security is there already." Jasper explained. "I'm going now."

"Give us a minute and we will all go." Carlisle said, turning quickly and going back into the bedroom.

Five minutes later, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett were in Carlisle's Volvo and speeding toward Seattle.

After talking to Mr. Cullen, Sam walked into the bedroom and found Ms. Swan on the floor with Ms. Brandon arms around her. In front of them was an open box and lots and lots of pictures. Taking a closer look he could tell they were all of Ms. Swan and shit he saw one of her in her bed, the bed in this room. This is bad.

"Ms. Swan, I'm Sam Wolfe I work for Edward. Why don't we get you up and out of here and maybe into the living room?" Sam said softly, as he bent down toward her.

Bella looked up, tears running down her face and looked into the face of a man she had never seen before.

"Excuse me. But what did you say?" Bella asked timidly.

"I am Sam Wolfe, I own Wolfe Security and Mr. Edward Cullen has hired our company for security services. He called a few minutes ago and said there is a problem. He is in route and should be here in approximately nine minutes." Sam said. "Now, let's get you out of this room and into the living room."

Bella just stared at Mr. Wolfe. Why has Edward hired a security company? Was Edward in danger?

"Is Edward okay?" Bella cried, looking around for her phone. She needed to hear his voice.

"Ms. Swan, Edward is fine. Seth has him in the car and Seth is one kiss ass fighter." Sam said, smirking at Bella.

Bella smiled at the comment and processed it as she got up, as she did one of her feet touched one of the photos. Who had done this? She knew there were many more photos that she hadn't looked at in the box, but the one that frightened her the most was a picture of her asleep in her bed. How did they do that?

Carefully, she stepped over the pictures and with the help of Alice and Rose she made her way out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"I'll go make tea." Alice said. She went toward the kitchen to begin making tea. As she placed the pot on the stove, her phone pinged with a text:

My love,

I am on my way to you. Take care and I will see you soon,

Love you more than my life,

Jasper

Jasper was coming. He would be here soon. She was going to be okay now.

Rose sat beside Bella on the couch. She hoped that Edward would get to her soon. She didn't know how much longer Bella would be able to hold it together. She had seen someone go into a panic attack before, and Bella was real close.

After Bella left the room, Sam put on rubber gloves and went back over to the box. Carefully he picked up the box and set it on the desk. He looked for a return label and found none, the postmark was from Port Angles. He then started taking out the photos studying them.

Whomever this was had been watching Bella for a long time. Sam could see the difference in Bella. Hell it looked like years and years. Most were innocent enough, but some were creepy. There was some of Bella walking on campus, eating lunch at a coffee shop, shopping with the girls, her graduation, on and on. But the ones that concerned Sam were the ones of Bella in her bedroom. There were several of her naked. Edward was going to be fit to be tied.

Pulling out his phone, he called for back-up.

"What is it boss man?" Jared asked. Jared Whitehorse was fresh out of the Marines. He had been injured in his second tour. He was the best in surveillance and hand-to-hand combat. Sam was going to need Jacob on this job.

"Got a new assignment for you." Sam said. "Come to 1772 S Norman Ave. Bring the forensic case with you."

"Okay, I will be on my way in thirty." Jared said, wondering what the new job would entitle.

Sam pulled off his gloves laying them on the table and left the room. He walked into the living room to see Ms. Swan sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket with a cup of drink in her shaky hands.

Alice looked over at Sam when he walked in. He mouthed. "How is she?"

Alice shook her head and mouthed back. "Not good."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Bella, it's me Edward." Edward shouted through the door.

Sam quickly opened the door and was pushed back against the wall by Edward barreling in through the open door.

Edward came thru the door and immediately went to Bella. Picking her up from the couch and cradling her in his arms.

"I'm here my love." Edward cooed. "You are safe now."

"Edward." Bella cried.

Edward hugged Bella as close as he could. He was never leaving her alone again. She was crying so hard and she was trying to catch her breath. Damn this was not good. He hoped his father had decided to come with Jasper and Emmett; please, Bella was really close to a panic attack, if she was not already in the middle of one.

"Mr. Cullen, the place is secure and I have more men on the way." Sam said.

Edward looked over at Sam; Sam mouthed, "It's bad."

Edward stiffened up. What was in that box? He didn't care how much it cost, Bella was going to be safe. He looked around to see both Alice and Rose were also shaken up. Jasper and Emmett were going to be just as protective of them as he was with Bella.

Ten minutes later, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme pulled up to the girls' apartment. Seth was standing guard by the door.

"Mr. Cullen is upstairs and don't worry the apartment is secure." Seth said, as he padded his side where he had his 45.

They got to the door leading into the apartment and there stood another guy.

"Excuse me, whom might you be?" The guard asked.

"We are Cullen's, Edward is expecting us." Carlisle said.

"One second." The guard said. "Sam, we have a group of three men and one woman saying they are the Cullen's and that Mr. Cullen is expecting them outside the door. He listened to the something being said into the earpiece in his ear then said "Okay."

"You can go in." The guard said opening the door.

As soon as they went through the door, Emmett sought out Rose, while Jasper looked for Alice. As soon as they saw them, they ran to them, taking them in their arms. Carlisle looked over and found Bella on Edward's lap.

"Dad, I am so glad you are here!" Edward exclaimed. "Did you bring your bag?"

Carlisle was now worried. "Is she injured?"

"No, but I think she might be having a panic attack." Edward said.

Carlisle went over to Bella and began to do his assessment.

"Bella, honey, let me take a look at you." Carlisle asked.

Bella looked up and continued to gasp for air. The world was distorted and nothing was right, other than she knew she was in Edward's arm. She was safe in Edward's arms.

Carlisle checked her pulse, and he could feel it was racing. He heard her gasping for every breath.

"Bella, I need you to try to calm down." Carlisle said. "I am going to get my bag and give you a Xanax."

Edward looked at his father, he knew that he was the best person to care for Bella. He loved her like a father, hell he probably loved her more than his own sons. He had to smile at that thought.

"Edward, I'm going to the car and get my bag. I'll be right back." Carlisle said, as he stood and went toward the door.

Carlisle returned, taking out the Xanax and handed it to Edward.

"Bella honey, take this." Edward said softly.

Bella looked up at Edward, she looked so defeated. Edward pulled her lip open and put the pill in her mouth. Then he brought up a bottle of water and tilted it up to her mouth. At least she did take a little sip.

"We need to get her to lay down." Carlisle said.

"NO, NO, NO not in there.. Please Edward, I can't go in there." Bella screamed, thrashing her arms around.

Edward was more scared now than he was a few minutes ago. He looked at his father as he tried to calm Bella down, but she kept screaming and thrashing her arms.

"Edward, I'm going to have to knock her out." Carlisle said, with a worried look on his face. Carlisle pulled out a bottle and a syringe. Filling the syringe he takes an alcohol rub and rubs over Bella's arm, then gives her the shot. A few minutes later she is out like a light.

Edward continues to hold Bella even after she passed out. He couldn't let her go. When he knows for sure that she is completely out and can't hear him, he looks over at Sam.

"Sam, what is in that bedroom?" Edward seethed.

"Mr. Cullen, the box contained a lot of pictures of Ms. Swan." Sam said. "But the one she saw that has her upset, is one where she is asleep in her bed."

"What? How?" Edward yelled.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't have any answers right now, but I will, I promise you." Sam said.

"Who could be doing this?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, but whomever it was has been doing this a very long time. The pictures in the box go back for years." Sam said.

"Years?" Edward questioned.

"Yes. They are pictures at her parent's funeral." Sam said. "I called a guy and sent him a quick scan of the photos and he will be getting back to me soon, with his initial report."

Edward knew this was a major problem. God, she had been in danger all this time while he was in New York. Something could have happened to her and he would have never known the love that they shared.

He can't lose her...he would die without her.

"Edward, what are you going to do?" Jasper asked, as he held Alice on his lap.

"She is not staying here, anymore." Edward said, looking down at her. "It's up to you and Emmett if you want to go ahead and move into the apartment with the girls. If you decide you do, I will make sure there is security." Edward said.

"We will talk about it and let you know." Jasper said.

"Yeah." Emmett said.

"Mr. Cullen, I think it would be best, if everyone leaves the residence for the night." Sam said. "I will have a team here, and a team ready to go with both you and to your parents home."

"Thanks Sam. I don't care about the cost, just keep them safe." Edward said, looking around at his family. "Family is more important than money.

"Edward, we will help with the cost." Carlisle said. Edward was right, family came before anything else.

"Okay. Let's get you out of here. Do you ladies need anything from your rooms?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Alice said meekly.

"I'll come with you." Jasper said.

"Come on Rose, let's get what you need and get out of here." Emmett said.

"We'll get Bella's stuff." Esme said, as she stood up. Carlisle grabbed her hand and they went down the hall to Bella's room, with Sam following them.

Edward moved Bella around and got his phone out. Dialing the Cope's number.

"Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Cope answers, groggily.

"Sorry to wake you, but there has been a situation with Ms. Swan. There will be several men coming to house, please let them in after they show ID that they are with Wolfe Security. I am bringing Ms. Swan home and will be there later." Edward explained.

"We will make sure everything is ready for your arrival Mr. Cullen." Mr. Cope said. "Thank you Mr. Cope." Edward said hanging up.

Sam walked out with Carlisle and Esme, who was carrying two suitcases.

"I didn't know what she would want, so I packed a little bit of everything." Esme said. "I will come back tomorrow and pack up the rest of her things."

"Ms. Cullen, I can't let you in here alone, until we have the new security system installed." Sam said. "Call me when you want to come over and I'll come with you."

"Thank you Sam." Carlisle said.

"Mr. Cullen, I need to speak with you a moment." Sam said, as he looked at his employer cradling the love of his life.

"Edward, I'll watch her." Esme said, walking toward him.

Edward looked up at his mother, and he trusted her with everything he had but the thought of letting Bella out of his arms into anyone else was almost impossible.

"She will be okay for a few minutes, I'll want to let anything happen to her." Esme pleaded.

"Okay." Edward said. He turned around and laid Bella on the couch. Esme was immediately, sat down on the table beside of Bella.

Edward took one last look at the reason for his heart beating, turned and went to Sam. "Alright Sam, what do you have?"

Sam looked around to see who was in hearing range. "Mr. Cullen, I talked to my guy who I sent the pictures to. He said that he believes the first photo is the one of Ms. Swan at her parents' funeral. The photos have increased over the last six months, and he believes all the photos of Ms. Swan in her bedroom were taken from outside with a telephoto lens. Mr. Cullen, I believe whoever this is, will not stop until he gets her or we get him. Has Ms. Swan, said anything about someone making her feel uncomfortable or she felt like someone was watching her?"

"No, wait, this evening we ran into a doctor who works at the hospital and Bella said he keeps asking her out and she keeps declining him. The way he looked at her was like she was something she could eat." Edward said, remembering Dr. Hunters eyes as he glared at Bella.

"What is his name?" Sam said.

"Dr. James Hunter." Edward said.

"Okay, I'll make some inquiries." Sam said. "Let's get you all out of here."

"Sounds good." Edward said, shaking Sam's hand.

Edward went back over to Bella, Esme stood up and moved out of his way. He carefully and gently picked her up.

"Seth is ready and the second vehicle is here." Sam said. "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen you ride with Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, just in case she needs you."

"I'll drive your car back, Doctor Cullen." Sam said.

"Okay, let's ride." Sam said.

Sam walked out first with Edward and Bella behind him. As soon as they were out the apartment door another security guard fell in behind them. Carlisle and Esme followed with another guy with them. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice also had two guys following them.

Getting outside, all the security guys were on high alert. Seth had the door open to the limo and Edward walked over.

"Let me hold her until you get in Mr. Cullen." Seth said.

Taking a deep breath in he handed Bella over to his big arms. Edward quickly got in and opened his arms for Bella. Seth gently placed her back into Edwards arm, giving him a small smile. Carlisle and Esme got in the car. Another security guy got in the front with Seth.

The drive back to Mercer Island was filled with tension. Twenty-five minutes later they pulled up the gates that surrounded Edward's and Bella's home. When Edward had the home built, he installed the best security system you could buy. Seth entered the code and pulled the limo down the driveway to the front of the home. As soon as he pulled in, Mr. and Mrs. Cope was out the door.

Seth and the other security guy got out of car and opened the doors. Doctor and Ms. Cullen got out and Seth again held out his arms for Edward to put Bella in. Edward quickly exited the car and took Bella back.

"Mr. Cullen, everything is ready." Mr. Cope said.

"Thank you." Edward said. "Mom, Dad would you mind staying the night, just in case she will need anything?" Edward asked.

"Certainly, son." Carlisle said, grabbing Esme's hand.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Jared Whitehorse. Sam has appointed me as Ms. Swan personal bodyguard." Jacob explained.

"Nice to meet you Jared. I want to get her inside and into bed." Edward said.

"Oh course." Jared said.

Edward carried Bella over the threshold of their home, and he became very sad that it had to be this way. He continued to carry her up the stairs to the third floor and to their bedroom.

He softly laid her down on their bed, that the Cope's had turned down. Looking down at her, she looked like a broken angel. Her long mahogany hair fanned out like her halo. He pulled the cover up over her and bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I will keep you safe." Edward vowed.

Over the next several hours, Edward sat on the bed and watched Bella sleep.

"Edward, you need to sleep." Carlisle said, as he came in to check on Bella. Her vitals were good and she was sleeping soundly.

"I can't. I'm afraid if I close my eyes, something will happen." Edward groaned.

"Edward, she is safe. This house is secure. Seth and Jared are outside patrolling and keeping an eye out. You need to get some rest, because she is going to need you fresh and alert tomorrow." Carlisle said.

Edward looked at his father and knew he was right. Looking back over at the bed, could he really lie down beside her and screw up the gift?

Carlisle could see what Edward was debating in his head. "Edward, as long as you both are clothed, you will be fine."

Edward went into his bathroom, changed into a pair of sleep pants and a T-shirt. Returning to the bedroom, he climbed in on the other side of the bed and turn off the light. He picked up Bella's hand and held it against his chest, and he drifted off to sleep.

Bella woke the next morning and when she opened her eyes, she didn't rememeber how she got into this room she was in. At first she was wondering where she was, it was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It was everything she had wanted in a master bedroom, then she knew where she was. She was in Edward's and her bedroom. Looking over she saw Edward asleep beside her. God, he was a handsome man and she knew his heart was so pure with love for her. Then she remembered what happened last night, the box, the pictures. Why was someone doing this to her? Who was doing this? Looking back over to Edward, she knew that Edward would protect her.

"Bella, yes, oh yes." Edward moaned in his sleep.

Bella smiled as she watched Edward move his hips up and down. He was dreaming of her.

"God, baby, I love you in green." Edward moaned again.

Bella giggled, he was dreaming of her lingerie set from last night.

"Baby, just like that. Yes, I'm going to ah ah cum." Edward moaned, then his hips stilled.

Edward opened his eyes slowly and looked over and saw Bella staring at him. God, what a good dream, but wait, shit I have a serious problem in my underwear. Did she see anything?

"Good morning, love." Bella giggled. "Nice dream?"

Shit, she did. Edward turns a deep shade of red. "Bella, I'm sorry if I said or did anything to offend you while I was asleep."

Bella leaned toward Edward. "Edward, in a few days we will be husband and wife and I hope we will share all of our hopes and dreams with each other and that includes our sexual dreams. I may be a virgin, but Edward, I do have dreams of us making love, and us having wild crazy sex."

"You do?" Edward groaned.

"Yes, I do." Bella said as she blushed.

"I have too, so many times." Edward said.

Leaning down, placing a kiss on his cheek, Bella says "I can't wait until we are married and we can explore everything about each other."

"Okay, how do you feel this morning?" Edward asked his cheeks turning red.

"I'm okay, still scared, but I know you will take care of me." Bella replied.

"With my life." Edward vowed.

Over the next few hours, Edward and Bella spent time with Carlise and Esme and Bella's new bodyguard Jared, Edward had already introduced them. Normally she would have been pissed about it, but after last night, she knew it was for her own protection.

Carisle and Esme left to go home to oversee the party set up and welcome relatives that were coming in early.

Emmett had called earlier and said they were going to come over and hang out until the party. They didn't want their surprise of finding their One and Only to come out until the announcement tonight.

At 10:30, Bella's cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID it was Dr. Volturi.

"Dr. Volutri, good morning." Bella said.

"Good morning, Bella. I hope you are well." Aro said.

"I'm good she replied, and yourself?" Bella asked.

"I'm also good, but I need a huge favor he replied. Mr. Jackson is in the ER and needs to be admitted in for observation. I was getting ready to go, but I have gotten tied up at the office. With the new procedures at the hospital, it has to be a doctor from our office to do the physical for the admittance. I know you are on vacation, but I don't want him to wait for hours in the ER." Aro explained.

"No problem, I can do it. I don't need to be anywhere until this evening." Bella said. "I'll go right over and take care of it."

"Thank you so much, you are such a good Doctor and a good person." Aro said.

After Bella hung up the phone, she explained to Edward that she needed to go to the hospital.

"NO. You are not going." Edward demanded.

"Edward, you cannot tell me not to go. This is my job and I need to do this." Bella said fiercely.

Edward looked at Bella and gritted his teeth. He knew that she was right she needed do this. But what if something happened to her?

"Edward, Jared will go with me. I will be in and out. Then I will come back here and spend the day in your arms." Bella said, looking into Edwards eyes.

"Okay, but I don't like it." Edward huffed.

Thirty minutes later, Seth, Jared and Bella were off to the hospital, in Jared's black SUV. When they arrived, Jared walked into the hospital with Bella as Seth stood guard just outside the door.

Bella found which room Mr. Jackson was in and started to walk toward the room. As they came near the room, Bella turned to Jared.

"Jared, you can't come in. It is against HIPA regulations." Bella said.

"Ms. Swan, I have to go where you go." Jared said, crossing his huge arms over his chest.

"I understand, but you can't go in there. You can stand outside the door." Bella pleaded.

Jared, thought for a second and nodded ok. As Bella went into the room to do her assement of Mr. Jackson, Jared glanced inside to make sure no one else was there. She quickly, but professionally got everything in order to admit him. She walked over to the other side of the room at the counter and processed and filled out the neccessary paperwork, then suddenly the door next to her opened. Shit she forgot this room had two doors.

Dr. Hunter walked in and looked down at her.

"Well, well, well Dr. Swan, I see you pulled your sexy body out of bed and came in today." Dr. Hunter said, licking his lips. Leaning closer to her. "I knew that Cullen boy couldn't keep you satisfied in for long. I'm sure you are a little wild cat and I assure you, that you would never want to leave the bed if you were in it with me."

"Dr. Hunter, that is not appropriate and borders on sexual harassment. I am happly engaged." Bella sternly said.

Just a Dr. Hunter was about to lean in even closer, an orderly came thru the door. Bella remembered she has seen him from time to time, but couldn't remember his name.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson is ready to be moved upstairs. Bella said to the orderly. "Dr. Hunter goodbye." Bella said, turning and walking toward the door where Jared was.

Jared, Seth and Bella left the hospital and headed home. Bella didn't say anything about Doctor Hunter, because she was afraid of Edward's reaction.

Back home, Ms. Cope had fixed lunch for the couples and they spent several hours just hanging out and just enjoying each others company. Talking about what the evening would bring.

At 3:00, Sam Wolfe came to Edward's and Bella's home. Mr. Cope showed him into the den where everyone was. He didn't know how they were going to take this new development.

"Sam, what are you doing here is something wrong?" Edward asked.

"Mr. Cullen, there has been a new development and I need to tell you in person." Sam said.

Edward pulled Bella even closer to him. "Go ahead."

Sam looked at the couple and hated what he was about to say. "We began to investigate Dr. Hunter today, and when we went to his home to question him we found him dead. Someone had cut his throat."

Bella gasped. What? Who?

"That's not all. There was a note left on the body." Sam said, pulling out a copy of the note.

"You shouldn't touch what not yours. Bella is mine."


	14. Chapter 14 What if the Storms Ends?

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: Thank you again for your lovely reviews and comments. I am blessed to have so many people who actually like reading my little story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and all those looking for the wedding it is coming soon. EmmettRose what can I say to someone who makes me smile and makes me remember things that needs to be in the story. THANK YOU_

C**hapter #14 What if This Storm Ends?**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS INTENDED**

After Sam broke the news about Dr. Hunter, everyone was in shock. Edward tightens his hold around Bella and as Bella grips Edward's arm.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan I promise you that I will not let any harm come to you or your family." Sam said, looking Edward in the eye. "I have called in for more personnel and I am going to investigate everyone who has come in contact with Ms. Swan and Dr. Hunter."

Edward was having a difficult time trying to wrap his mind around what was happening to Bella. She was a sweet, caring, honest, and giving young woman, and how could someone be so demented to be terrorizing her. Looking at Sam and listening to what he was saying, Edward knew that he would never stop until the person was caught.

"Thanks Sam, I know I can trust that you will do everything in your power to catch whoever is doing this." Edward said.

"No problem, Mr. Cullen just doing my job." Sam said. "Now let's talk about tonight's party."

Over the next half hour, they went over the details of the party. Sam requested a copy of the servers from the catering company, along with the guest list. Most of the list were family, but there were also colleagues. Sam was more worried with those names.

Edward called Esme and she quickly email the list of names to Sam. She had contacted Angela, of ABC Catering and Angela emailed the list of servers, cooks, and clean up staff. Esme told Sam that ABC Catering would be the catering company for the wedding and Angela had told her the same personnel for that event.

"The guest list for the wedding is the same as the party?" Sam asked.

"Yes. We are giving out the invitations tonight at the party and no one else is invited." Edward said.

"Edward, wait we invited Clayton the guy who printed the invitations." Rose said.

"Oh, that's right." Edward said.

"What is his full name, Ms. Hale?" Sam asked.

"Clayton Peterson. He owns CP Printing." Rose replied.

"Okay. Is there a rehearsal dinner tomorrow night?" Sam asked.

Edward and Bella really didn't have an answer for that question. Edward knew the customs for a traditional Scottish wedding, and the night before the wedding there were two traditions that could be happening.

"Bella, have you talked to Esme about what traditions we are following tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"No, everything has been happening so fast and now with this asshole causing havoc, I really haven't had the time." Bella said. "But let me call Esme and ask."

Bella pulled out her phone and dialed Esme. Putting it on speaker, she placed in on the coffee table.

"Esme, We hate to bother you again, but we have some questions, concerning tomorrow night." Bella said. "What are your thoughts?"

"Is everyone there?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Everyone answered at the same time.

"Okay." Esme giggled. "There are two traditions I was going to see if you wanted to do. One is for Bella, Alice and Rose and the other for Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. The girls will have a feet-washing. Bella, Alice, Rose will be seated on stools while the older married women washes and dries their feet. After which, a dinner will be served for close family members. I have talked to both Ms. Cope and our maid Ms. Jones and both are willing to do the cooking. Edward, Bella, I hoped to have the dinner at your home if possible?"

"Of course." Bella said. "Alice, Rose, what do you think about the foot-washing?"

"I like it." Rose said.

"So do I." Alice said. "I feel the more we do in the traditional sense the more fun it will be."

"I do too." Bella said. Bella was going to enjoy embracing her Scottish heritage.

"Have we heard back about the invitations yet?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Clayton called earlier and I had him bring them here. They look wonderful. I still don't know how he got them done so quickly." Esme said.

"I can't wait to see them." Alice said, clapping her hands. Jasper looked down at his fiancee and smiled. Life with her was going to be an adventure.

"Okay, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett there is a tradition for you also. It is called a Blackening. The grooms are stripped to the waist before bound and 'blackened' by using soot. The groom is then given an act to perform, by the married men of the family." Esme said. "Carlisle was given a song to sing at the top of his lungs outside of a bar he was to sing "Pretty Fly."

"Dad, did it?" Emmett laughed.

"Yes. I have pictures. Marcus and Eleazar were laughing so hard, they had tears coming out their eyes." Esme giggled. "So, guys, are you willing?"

Edward looked at Jasper and Emmett. "So, what do you think?"

"I guess I'm okay with it." Jasper said.

"Sure, what kind of activities do you really think they can come up with." Emmett said. "I say bring it on."

Edward shook his head. He knew he was probably going to regret it, but ok. "Alright Mom we are in."

"Great, I'll get everyone involved after we make the announcement." Esme said. "Your uncles and aunts are already here and looking for you guys. I had to tell them you were running behind and wouldn't be here until the party."

"Thanks Mom." Jasper said. "Can you send over our suits?"

"Yes. I'll run over with them in a little bit." Esme said.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'll have one of the guards come over and pick them up. I will be there soon to go over security detail." Sam said.

"Okay. Do you need anything else?" Esme asked.

Bella looked around to everyone and they shook their heads no.

"Esme, I think for now that will be all." Bella said.

"Oh Esme." Alice said. "Your gown for the party is in the cream colored bag. I hope you like it."

"Alice, I am sure I will. I can't wait until everyone is green with envy that I am wearing an M A Design original." Esme giggled. "Then after your announcement I can introduce my soon to be daughter in law. Then I will get to introduce you Rose and all the wonderful designs you have done. It will be priceless."

"See you later Esme." Bella said.

"Okay, I've got what I need." Sam said. "If any other details come about I'll let you know immediately. Also, this is just a precaution, but would everyone be willing to wear a tracking device, with a panic button."

"Sam, I don't think the woman would like to wear that with the gowns." Edward said, even though he thought it was a good idea.

"Actually Edward, I know someone who can put the devices in jewelry." Emmett said. "He is a good friend of mine."

"What is his name and the name of his company?" Sam asked.

"Phil Dwyer, his company is Dwyer Surveillance. His home office is in Phoenix." Emmett said.

"I know him, worked with him on several cases. Good guy. I'll contact him and see what I can get. Do you have a preference?" Sam asked.

"Sam, can we get you the jewelry and have the devices installed?" Edward asked. If Bella was going to have to wear something, damn it it would be something nice.

"I don't see why not, let me make a call and I'll be right back with you." Sam said, walking out of the room with his phone in his hand.

"Edward, what do you have in mind?" Jasper asked.

"I just know that we only want the best to be worn by our One and Onlys. So I hoped we could be the ones to get something nice for them. I think for us, maybe watches." Edward said. "What do you girls think?"

"I like your idea, Edward." Rose said. "But can I buy the watch for Emmett? I really like the idea of it being my gift keeping him safe."

"Rose, I love it." Alice exclaimed. "I want to buy Jaspers."

"Okay, I think it is a great plan." Edward said, smiling at Bella.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Dwyer said he could put the devices in the jewelry. He is jumping on a plane and is on route. He is also, bringing some other devices he thought that might be helpful." Sam said. "Thanks Emmett for the recommendation."

"No problem, Phil, and I went to school together." Emmett said.

"Well, I need to go get some things done. I will check back in around 6pm. Jacob, Seth, and Paul are stationed around the house." Sam said.

After Sam left, Alice decided it was time to start with the beautification of Rose, Bella, and herself.

"Why do you need two hours to get ready?" Edward whined. He did not want to let Bella out of his sight for the long. Sure, she was going to be in the same house, but he did not like it.

"Edward, it's only two hours. What are you going to do tomorrow night?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, looking perplexed with the question that she asked.

"You, well all you guys can't see us girls after dinner tomorrow night until the ceremony." Alice answered, with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think so." Edward exclaimed. There was no way anyone was keeping him and Bella apart.

"Alice dear, I really don't think it's a good idea to be a part." Jasper pleaded, looking as if his favorite toy was being taken away.

"Hell no." Emmett shouted.

"Guys, it is tradition." Alice said softly. "I don't want to be away from you either Jasper, but I will do nothing to spoil this bond."

Jasper looked at Alice, and as much as he hated the idea, he knew she was right. Looking over at Emmett, he could see the same battle being waged on his face. But when he looked at Edward, he only saw great pain. Alice and his, bond were like every other One and Only couple that he had seen or heard about, and so were Emmett and Rose's. However, the bond that Edward and Bella shared was something different, more powerful and something else and he was glad he would be around to see what it transformed into. He did not know what that would be, but he knew their bond was extremely special.

Bella looked at Edward and she knew how he felt. It was going to be enormously hard to be away from Edward, but Alice was right about tradition. Walking over to Edward, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. Their breaths became as one and the beating of his heart was like a serene lullaby to her soul. Turning her head up and looking into Edward's piercing green eyes, Bella smiled. "Edward my dearest, I feel what you feel, but we both know this is required. But know that after tomorrow night, we will never be apart again as long as we live."

Edward stared into the eyes of his beloved and smiled. "I will spend the rest of my life with the most intelligent person on this earth. As much as it pains me, I will abide by this, but only this one night."

"Ok, now that is settled time to get started." Alice chirped, as she pulled Bella out of Edward's arms. They walked up the stairs and into Edward and Bella's bedroom. Let the fun begin thought Alice.

"Does it really take two hours to get ready?" Emmett asked, as he looked up the stairs.

"I don't know, but I guess we will find out." Jasper said. "What do we do while we wait?"

"I've got my new game I designed, want to play?" Emmett said grinning widely.

"Okay, let's go the playroom." Edward said. As he turns to lead them to the playroom.

"Damn Edward, this is a sweet room." Emmett said as he took in the space. "Who designed this house, it is remarkable."

Edward chuckled. "Emmett, your soon be wife was the architect of this house."

"Really." Emmett gasped. He knew she was an architect, but had no idea she was this talented. "Well, I guess I know who is designing our house."

"And mine and Alice's." Jasper said. So as the girls got beautified, the guys called Jameson. He had been the jeweler for his family for years. He only sold the best. After a conversation about what they were looking for, he promised to email pictures of the guys. Jameson best customers had always been the Cullen's and he would do anything to keep them happy. About an hour later and several emails, the guys picked out the pieces for the girls and Jameson promised to have them delivered by the morning. Edward had Jameson to send a text to Bella concerning the watches. He knew the girls wanted to pick them out themselves.

Over at Carlisle and Esme home, it was a beehive of activity. Angela, Ben and their crew were in and was well on their way of getting the food set up. The party planner and her crew were also busy decorating the tent and setting up the tables.

The stage had been set up, the lighting and speakers had been placed in the optimal position ready for the performers. Carlisle and Esme had a little surprise for their boys. Friends of theirs from Scotland were going to be here to tonight to play. Gary, Johnny, and Paul had become friends with the Cullen's one summer in Scotland. Carlisle, Esme, and the boys were there for the summer and one day they had been in a local town for lunch, where afterwards they happened upon a car wreck and Carlisle quickly assisted the injured. Gary's hand was badly injured. Since Carlisle had dual citizenship and he had his physician credentials in both the US and Scotland, Carlisle went with Gary to the local hospital and immediately did surgery to repair Gary's hand. After Gary woke up from surgery and Carlisle told him his hand was good as new, he was eternally grateful.

After that, Carlisle and Gary became great friends. They kept in communication over the years, and whenever Gary's band was close Carlisle, Esme, and the boys always had front row seats and backstage passes.

"Well, my love I believe everything is coming together beautifully." Carlisle said.

"Yes, it is." Esme smirked. She had spent many an hours planning this party, a party to celebrate the birth of their sons, but now it was even more special. They would also be celebrating their sons engagements to their One and Only.

The invitations were placed in a secure place and would be delivered to each guest after Carlisle's announcement. She had been happy that Angela and Ben had agreed to cater the wedding as well and Angela had agreed to make the cake.

"How is the wedding plans coming?" Carlisle asked quietly, making sure no could hear him.

"Wonderful." Esme said. "The girls have decided to do the traditional foot washing and the boys the blackening. I hope that Marcus, Eleazar, and you can think of something for the boys to do."

Carlisle smiled; he was looking forward to it. "I am sure we will come up with something."

"Mr. Cullen, your brothers have arrived." Mr. Jones announced.

"Thank you, we will be right in." Carlisle said.

Walking in the house Carlisle sees his two brothers and their wives. "Marcus, Eleazar so good to see you." Carlisle said, giving each brother a hug. "And Carmen and Di I see you still are putting up with them."

"It's a full time job, but someone has to do it." Di said, giving Carlisle a hug then turning to Esme. "Esme, how do you continue to get younger every year, while I continue to get older?"

"Oh, I'll never tell you my secret." Esme said, hugging both Di and Carmen. "We are so glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world. So, where are the birthday boys?" Marcus asked.

"Unfortunately, they won't be here until the party starts." Carlisle replied.

"What a shame, I wanted to spend time with them." Carmen said.

"We have all day tomorrow for that. They promised not to plan anything." Esme said.

After a little while, Esme took Carmen and Di upstairs and showed them their rooms so they could get ready. She headed to her room and started getting ready herself. She was very excited to be wearing the dress that Alice had designed her. It was a powder blue long gown and the collar of the dress was made of white lace with beading. The lace continued down to the side of the dress finishing at the waist. The bottom of the dress was made of chiffon and moved in a fluid motion when she walked. She knew that Carmen and Di were going to die when they found out who designed it.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett went in one of the spare bedrooms and got ready for the party. The suits were on, shirts sharply pressed and shoes shined. While it took the girls, hours to get ready thirty minutes and they were done. They went downstairs and waited for the girls.

At six forty-five the girls were ready. The first to come out was Rose. Emmett stared up the stairs as she walked down. She looked like a goddess. The dress was a cream colored chiffon, with gold accents over the shoulders and across the breast. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and she was his. He was thanking God for the blessing of this woman. When Rose got to the last step, Emmett offered his arm and lead her to the side.

Alice was next down the stairs and she had designed her gown with a multi-colored chiffon fabric, with a large flower on one shoulder made of the same fabric. Jasper smiled at the lovely pixie coming toward him. A life time of her over energetic attitude was something he was looking forward to. He offered his arm, as Emmett had with Rose and lead her beside the other couple.

Last down the stairs was Bella. Alice had designed her sapphire blue and gold gown. The blue of the fabric made her skin almost glow. Edward looked in awe at her and thought that in all his travels, he had never seen a woman as beautiful as she.

"You are stunning." Edward cooed, taking Bella's hand and placing a kiss on the of it.

"You clean up right nice also, Mr. Cullen." Bella smirked. Reaching up Bella whispered in Edward's ear. "Thanks for having Jameson text me. It means a lot to Alice, Rose, and myself that we could pick out the watches."

"I will do anything to make you happy, my love." Edward said, placing a kiss on her head.

"All right, let's go make this party special." Emmett boomed.

All of the guests had arrived at the party and we are eagerly waiting for the birthday boys.

At 7:15, Carlisle and Esme walked to the stage to make the announcement of the birthday boy's arrival.

"Can I have your attention please." Carlisle said, gripping Esme's hand. "Esme and I would like to thank everyone for coming this evening to celebrate Edward, Jasper, and Emmett's birthday. Our sons have grown into strong, intelligent, and professional young men. When Esme and I was raising our sons, we hoped one day that they would grow up to be men that we would be proud of, and they have. So tonight we would like to bring out our wonderful sons."

At the time, Edward and Bella walked out, followed by Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose. They walked up on the stage and stood next to their parents. Then the boys placed their arms around the girl's waist and pulled them close, while the girls lay their left hand onto to their chest showing off their engagement rings.

There was a gasp from the family members. They knew what was going on.

"As some of you can tell, our sons have an announcement of their own. We hope that you can all stay until Friday, because Thursday evening at 6pm, we will be having a triple wedding." Carlisle said, smiling toward his family and friends.

Everyone started clapping and cheering.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce Mr. Edward Cullen and his One and Only Dr. Isabella Swan, Mr. Jasper Cullen and his One and Only Miss Alice Brandon, and last by not least Mr. Emmett Cullen and his One and Only Miss Rosalie Hale." Carlise said. "Now, in the words of my youngest son, let's party."

The family walked off the stage, into the crowd of people. The couples were hugged and congratulated by everyone.

"When did this happen?" Marcus asked, looking bewildered at the three couples before him. He had never heard of any family ever having more and one of their children finds their One and Only at a time.

Marcus was the keeper of the book, in which all the stories of the Cullen family finding their One and Only. He couldn't wait to get their stories and record them.

"Marcus, it's really a wonderful story, but I think it needs your undivided attention. Why don't tomorrow morning we get together and let them share their stories." Carlisle asked.

"I can't wait." Marcus said.

The group finally got to their table and dinner was served. Angela and Ben had outdone themselves. Every course was delicious and savory. The wine pairing was perfect. Dessert was served and the boys favorite, there was a loud moan. The chocolate orange whiskey mouse in a martini glass.

Bella looked at the magnificent looking dessert and scooped up a spoon full. Placing the chocolate mousse in her mouth the chocolate, orange, and whiskey touched her tongue and she let out a loud long moan.

Edward's turned his head quickly, watching Bella lick her lips after he had heard her deep moan. Her pink tongue caressing what he wished he could taste. He could not wait to touch those lips over and over again.

"Edward, Edward, EDWARD." Esme yelled, smiling at her son longingly looking at his fiancée. It was going to be a long two days.

Edward snapped out of his fantasy and looked over at his mom. "What?" Edward said, blushing a bright shade of red.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Esme giggled.

Edward ducked his head. His mother had caught him. Shit. "It was great mom, thank you for this party."

"The day of you and your brother's birth is a day to celebrate. But I am doubly blessed, because I get to celebrate your giving me daughters.

Edward smiled. He hoped that his life would be as good as his parents and he hoped when he and Bella were blessed with a child he could be as good of a parent. Wait. Parent? Was he really thinking about that already? Looking over at Bella, he could see her round with his child.

"Edward, what it is?" Bella asked, as she looked at Edward.

"I'll tell you later." Edward whispered back to her. "It was just a thought about the future."

After the dinner was over, Carlisle and Esme got up from the table and walked back up to stage.

"I hoped that everyone enjoyed their dinner." Carlisle said. "We would like to have Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose come to the dance floor."

The couples got up from the table and walked to dance floor. The lighting technician placed a soft spotlight on each couple who were standing hand and hand.

"Your mother and I wanted to give you a gift that we thought you would enjoy. Years ago I had the great joy of helping a young man in his time of need. Out of this we became friends and continue to be so. So when I talked to him about being part of the celebration he was more than happy to do so. Esme and I would like to introduce for music and dancing enjoyment, Snow Patrol."

"Hell yeah." Emmett yelled.

"I can't believe this." Alice screamed.

As Snow Patrol took the stage they began to sing their first song,

_**What if the storm ends and I don't see you  
>As you are now ever again?<br>The perfect halo of gold hair and lightning  
>Sets you off against the planet's last dance<strong>_

_**Just for a minute the silver-forked sky  
>Lifts you up like a star that I will follow<br>But now it's found us like I have a found you  
>I don't wanna run, just overwhelm me<strong>_

_**What if the storm ends? At least that's nothing  
>Except the memory, a distant echo I won't pin down<br>I've walked unsettled rattle cage after cage  
>Until my blood boils<strong>_

_**I wanna see you as you are now  
>Every single day that I am living<br>Painted in flames, a peeling thunder  
>Be the lightning in me that strikes relentless<strong>_

_**What if the storm ends and I don't see you  
>As you are now ever again?<br>The perfect halo of gold hair and lightning  
>Sets you off against the planet's last dance<strong>_

_**Just for a minute the silver-forked sky  
>Lifts you up like a star that I will follow<br>But now it's found us like I have a found you  
>I don't wanna run, just overwhelm me<strong>_

This was Edward's favorite song and he took Bella in his arms and they began to dance together. The storm he had suffered for many years, was the storm of not have her next to him. All the only days and nights, he suffered with the loneliness of not having his One and Only. But looking down at the angel in his arms, he felt complete for the first time. A single lifetime with this woman was not going to be enough.


	15. Chapter 15 One Day Until the Rest

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: Thank you for all those who take the time to write me a review. This is a little shorter chapter, but the wedding is coming up and I promise a nice long chapter. EmmettRose this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks._

C**hapter #15 One day until the rest of our lives**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS INTENDED. **

**NOTE: NO ANIMALS WERE HARMED IN WRITING THIS STORY.**

The party was over and everyone received their invitation for the wedding. Esme had put an added email RSVP on it, so she could give the number to Angela and Ben. Plans were made for breakfast at Edward and Bella's home to tell the story of the couples to Marcus, so he could document it.

The couples returned to the Edward and Bella's home to find Sam waiting for them.

"Sam is there a problem?" Edward asked, looking around to see if anything was wrong.

"No Sir, sorry to worry you but I wanted to be here when you returned home." Sam said. "The house is secure and so is the apartment in the city. We combed thru both places and found nothing out of the ordinary."

"Thank you." Edward said. "We will be having a breakfast here tomorrow morning, with our parents, aunts, and uncles."

"Okay." Sam said, as he made a note on his phone.

"Tomorrow will also very busy with finishing up wedding details." Bella said, looking over at Alice. "We will need to get our gowns from Alice's shop, along with other items for the wedding and." Bella stopped, were they going on a honeymoon? Where were Edward and she going to be spending their first nights together as husband and wife. Husband, God that was a wonderful word and it was even more special because Edward was going to be hers.

Edward looked at over at Bella and he could tell she was deep in thought about something. "Bella what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Bella lied.

"Bella, I know it's something." Edward said, because he could tell. Ever since they met Edward could swear that he could feel what she was feeling. Looking around at everyone, he knew he needed to take care of Bella. "If you guys will excuse us, Bella and I need a little time alone." He reached out and took Bella's hand. "Come love, let's go talk."

Bella looked down at Edward and her joined hands and she knew he was right. They really hadn't had any time alone and it was needed. She needed to reconnect with him.

"Okay." Bella whispered.

Edward took Bella upstairs and into the bedroom suite. Walking over to the loveseat next to the double doors that lead to the balcony, which overlooked the flower garden. "Okay, we are now alone, tell me what is wrong?"

"Edward, are we going to go on a honeymoon?" Bella asked, as she looked out the doors to the balcony.

"Oh course, I can't wait to spend our beginning together alone. I love our family, and yes, it is our family, but we need to be together just you and me. I don't know if you can take any time off with your job, but I would love to get away from Seattle and all the danger that is here right now. Edward said, rubbing his thumb back and forth on her hand.

Bella turned toward Edward, and looked at this man who always knew what to say. "Edward, I will call Dr. Volturi tomorrow and if he won't let me off, I'll quit." Bella said, confidently.

"Bella, you can't do that." Edward interrupted.

Bella place her finger up to Edward lips, quieting him. "Shhh, my love I need you to know this. My first love will always be you and our family. Yes, I studied and have worked hard to become a doctor, but it means nothing if I don't have you in my life. My entire life I have always known that I wanted to be married to a man that I love above all else and I want to be a mother. I don't know your feelings on that matter, but I want you to know that I don't want to wait."

Edward was amazed at this woman. "Bella, I love you so much. You and I have like feelings concerning family. I too would give up my business if it means I couldn't spend time with you or our family. And to hear you say you want to have a baby with me as soon as possible, makes me want to track down the priest and head off to Vegas so we could get started tonight." Edward said, smirking at Bella. "But our mother would hunt us down, and to tell you the truth, I am scared of her."

Bella giggled. "I'll call Dr. Volturi first thing and we will go from there."

"Okay, so where would you like to go?" Edward asked.

Bella thought, if she could go anywhere, where would that be. Looking up into Edward's eyes and seeing the grassy green orbs she knew. She wanted to go back to the ancestors, back to the green valleys, back to the hillsides of wildflowers, she wanted them to go to Scotland. "Scotland."

Edward smiled, he too wanted to start his life with her in Scotland, it just felt like it was calling to them.

"Then Scotland it will be." Edward said. Looking out of the doors at the balcony and seeing the moonlight glow on it. "Have you seen our balcony my love?"

"No, but I would love to." Bella said.

Edward stood, reaching down and taking Bella's hand again, he walked toward the double doors to the balcony. Walking out hand and hand, Bella was in awe of the view. "Edward, it is beautiful."

Edward had not seen the view and either and he was in agreement with Bella it was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Bella with the moon shining on her precious face. "It is." Wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her close to his chest, he rested his chin on the top of her head. Their breaths seem to be in sync with each other and he would bet so was the beat of their hearts.

"We are going to have a wonderful life." Bella sighed, leaning back even more. Looking over her shoulder up to Edwards face and smiled. "I look forward to many more moments just like this."

"I do too my love, I do too." Edward said. "As much as I hate it, we should get back downstairs and make sure everything is ok."

Bella sticks out her bottom lip in a pout. "If we must."

They did return downstairs and found everyone had already turned in for the evening. Edward and Bella took this time alone to tour more of their home together.

"You really did listen to everything I wanted in a home." Bella said, as she walked through their library.

"Yes, when I called Rose to design the house, she was amazed by the amount of detail I had and what I wanted. Then when I called Mom and told her what I wanted in decor, she looked at me very strange. She even asked if I was sure I wanted it like this." Edward said, smiling at the memories of those conversations.

Bella looked at Edward and was mystified by him. He had spent months and months building this house for her. No, for them, but all along he was going against his families greatest gift. Bella let out a gasp, the love he had for her was beyond comprehension. "Edward, there are no words to say what I want to express, but know this I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

"Let's go get some rest, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow." Edward said. "And I want to spend as much time together as possible, because tomorrow evening we will be apart."

Hand and hand the couple walked up the stairs and went into the bedroom to spend their night in each others arms, but a smile came upon their faces. Because the next time they spent the night together, it would be as husband and wife and then there would be no barriers between them, only hour after hour of sharing each others bodies.

Next morning, Edward and Bella's house was filled with delicious smells as Mrs. Cope prepared breakfast for everyone. She prepared several quiches, bacon, sausage, eggs, fruit and oatmeal. She had set the dining room up for the six couples.

At 7:30 the doorbell rang and Mr. Cope went to let in their guests. Opening the door, he found Mr. Cullen's parents as well as his aunts and uncles.

"Good morning." Mr. Cope said. "Please come in."

"Thank you Mr. Cope." Carlisle said.

"Everyone is in the den, please follow me." Mr. Cope said.

"What a wonderful home." Marcus said.

"Yes, Edward had this home built when he decided to move back to Seattle. He also set up his business in Seattle." Esme beamed.

They arrived at the den and they found three happy, obviously very much in love couples.

"Good morning mother, father." Jasper said.

"Good morning. I hope the rest of your evening was good." Esme smirked.

"Very good." Emmett boosted.

"WHAT?" Carlisle yelled. He hoped that Emmett hasn't done anything to jeopardize the union with Rose.

"Carlisle, I can assure you nothing like that happened." Rose said, blushing profusely. "You know how he always speaks, before he thinks."

"Carlisle, there is do doubt she is his match." Eleazar smirked.

"Yes, all of the couples are perfectly matched." Carlisle said, looking around at his sons and admiring how they were glowing in love with their One and Only's.

"Welcome to our home, breakfast is ready and after we will go over each of our stories." Edward said, with his arm around Bella.

The group went into the dinning room and Mr. and Mrs. Cope served up the delicious breakfast. Conversation flowing between the group easily and they spoke of how much fun the party was last night. They were still amazed that Carlisle and Esme had gotten Snow Patrol to play at the event.

"After the party they told us they would have loved to play at the wedding, but due to a prior commitment they can't." Carlisle said. "But Gary said next time they had a performance in the area, he expected us to be there."

After breakfast the couples, returned to the den and settled in to tell their stories. Marcus got out the book and began to document the meetings. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose told their stories and Marcus was very intrigued about how the two couples met at the same moment.

Then Edward and Bella started their story. How they texted for a period of time, Skype for more time and how Edward decided to give up the gift, because he had fallen in love with Bella. Then they told how they met face to face on the beach and when their hands touch how it was as if their souls were finally complete.

Marcus looked at Edward and Bella and was truly amazed. He had never read or saw a couple as connected as these two. Their bond was so strong. It was special, wait special? Could they be? Has it been 700 years? He looked back at the first entry in the book that held the note that had been written by Anael, he read it again. Everything matched, he believed that Edward and Bella were the couple that Anael wrote about.

"Edward, Bella your story is astonishing and I believe you are the couple that Anael wrote about." Marcus said.

Carlisle and Esme gasped. "You truly believe that?"

"Yes. All the facts match." Marcus said.

"Who is Anael?" Bella asked.

"She was the angel who Lord Edward helped and who gave us the gift. She said that on the 700th anniversary of the gift, a couple would be found who at birth were born with only one half of a perfect soul and when those two met their single half souls will join to one marvelous soul."

"Wow." Jasper said.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and the love they shared flowed like an orchestra of beautiful music, they smiled. One soul shared with an abundance of love.

"Marcus is there anything special, we need to do at the wedding?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at the wedding, but at the binding ceremony. Usually the binding would be done by the priest with the witness of the best man and maid of honor, but at Edward and Bella's ceremony, they will need to have the whole family participate. Their binding will be done after Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose, who will join in the ceremony. A circle of family will surround them and the binding of the hands will be done by Esme and yourself. Their binding is that of pure love and family. That is why you have felt this connection with Bella." Marcus explained.

Carlisle took in all that Marcus had said and he could see that he was right. Bella not only had a connection with Edward, but with Esme and himself. It happened as soon as they met her. Now it makes sense, her soul was part of their son's, so that made her part of them also.

"Alright, we have a lot to do today." Esme said.

Plans were made for the evening activities, except Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had no idea what Carlise, Marcus and Eleazar had in mind for them to do.

"Where are we spending tonight at?" Alice asked, knowing they couldn't be around the guys.

"You will be staying at our house." Esme said. "After the dinner tonight, we will take you over and I have set-up to have a complete spa treatment tomorrow at the house."

"Did you give their names to Sam so he can run his screenings?" Edward asked, wanting to make sure no one hurts the ones he loves.

"Yes, Edward, I have and they are fine. I would never put my daughters in harms way." Esme said.

"Our gowns are at my shop and we need to get them along with other things." Alice said.

"I will call Sam and see what he thinks will be the best way to do that." Edward says.

Marcus, Di, Eleazra and Carmen looked bewildered at the conversation being held. "Excuse me, but what is going on?" Marcus asked.

Carlisle explained about what had been happening with Bella. They were shocked to learn that someone would be trying to hurt a sweet girl like her.

"Well, if you need anything at all, please let us help. We are family after all." Eleazar said.

"Thank you." Bella said.

"Okay, let's get working." Esme said.

The couples got up and began to get their lists done, so that they could get married tomorrow.

Sam had made arrangement for Alice, Rose, Esme, Di, and Carmen to go into Seattle and get the girls wedding gowns and other necessary accessories. Bella wanted to send a list of items she needed from her room, but Edward suggested that he would send someone to pack all her items up and move them into their home. She smiled and knew he was looking forward to seeing her collection.

So, Edward had Mr. Cope and Mrs. Cope to travel into the city with an escort to pack up Bella's room. Edward didn't want a stranger in Bella's bedroom touching her personal belongings.

The day went by quickly, but the couples managed to get everything accomplished. It was early afternoon and everyone was back at Edward and Bella's house. Bella, Alice, and Rose were upstairs getting ready for the foot-washing ceremony. They were told to wear a simple long skirt and blouse.

While the girls were getting ready, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were also getting ready for their ceremony. Each wore a pair of black jeans and currently wore a t-shirt, until the time of the ceremony.

Carlisle, Marcus and Eleazar had gotten together and discussed what activity they wanted the boys to do and when they finally decided they knew it was going to be great.

At 5:00 the foot washing ceremony was set to begin. Esme had set it up outside on the deck overlooking the garden. Three wooden stools were placed side by side and three silver pans were in front of each one. All the married women were invited to come and witness the traditional foot-washing.

Bella, Alice, and Rose walked into the area and sat on the stools. Esme, Di, and Carmen would be the women washing their feet.

"Bella, I'll wash your feet to show you that I am so humbled to have you become part of this family. You will not only be marrying my son, but you will become my daughter." Esme said.

"Alice, I wash your feet to show you that we are so humbled to have you become part of this family. You will not only be marrying a son of Carlise and Esme, but also will become a daughter to them." Di said.

"Rose, I wash your feet to show you that we are so humbled to have you become part of this family. You will not only be marrying a son of Carlisle and Esme, but also will become a daughter to them." Carmen said.

Bella, Alice, and Rose all wiped tears from their eyes at the loving experience that they were having. After they were finished all the women hugged each one of the girls and gave them a card with words of advice for a happy marriage.

"I have a book prepared for you to place all your cards into." Esme said. "I will show you my book one day."

After they were done, they went back inside to find the boys standing around waiting, all with a glass of amber alcohol in their hands.

"Okay, now that the foot-washing ceremony is over it now time for the young men to begin the blackening." Carlisle announced.

The group walked outside again to the deck and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett sat on the stools and remove their shirts. Carlisle, Marcus, and Eleazar brought over the grease and soot and smeared it all over their chests, backs, and faces.

"Men, you are getting ready to begin the most exciting adventure in your life and that is to marry your One and Only. Before you can begin this adventure, you must complete one task set forth by your elders. This signifies that you would do anything for the love of your soon be bride." Carlisle explained. "Tonight we need you to find a cow and tip it over."

"Cow tipping, really dad!" Emmett exclaimed.

Smiling wickedly. "Yes, and we will be following you and videotaping it for all to see." Carlise said.

All the women chuckled at what the men were going to have to do.

"I can't wait to watch that video." Rose whispered into Bella's ear.

"Me too." Bella said, lightly.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett took off with Carlisle, Marcus, and Eleazar in tow.

After about a half hour, down the road from Edward's home a lovely couple had a few cows on their property. The boys quietly crossed over the fence and slowly walked up to a cow.

"How do you do this?" Jasper asked, looking at the very large cow.

"I don't know. It's not something they teach in college." Edward said.

"Okay, lets each take a section, and on the count of three we push real hard." Emmett said.

"How do you know that will work?" Edward asked.

"I don't but it's better than doing nothing. Ok, I'll take the middle." Emmett said.

"Oh no. Edward you take the shoulder, I'll take the middle, and Emmett you take the hind quarter." Jasper explained.

"Why do I have to take the hind quarter?" Emmett whined.

"Because you are the youngest." Jasper smirked.

"God, I wish I had been born first." Emmett exclaimed.

"Okay, let's get into position." Edward said.

The three of them took position on the side of the cow, as Carlisle pointed the video camera at them.

"Okay, one, two, three, PUSH." Emmett yelled, as they pushed the cow quickly. The Cow stumbled and fell over. "Yeah." Emmett yelled, jumping up, but when he came down his foot laid in a big pile of cow shit, which made him slip and as he was going down, he grasped Jasper's arm who in turn grabbed Edward's and all three lay on the ground in cow shit.

"Shit." Edward said, wiping his now covered hands of cow shit onto his jeans.

"Yeah, son that is what it is called." Carlisle said, laughing at his sons so hard. He hoped he did not shake the camera too badly, because this was going to be a wonderful video.

The guys got up and started walking back toward the house, with Carlisle, Marcus, and Eleazar a few steps behind doubling over in laughter, because the boys smelled really bad.

When they neared home, Carlisle called Esme and had the girls meet them in the backyard.

Bella, Alice, and Rose walked into the backyard to see their fiancée's walk across the backyard covered in soot and some brown green stuff on their pants. When they got closer, they got a good whiff of them and they wondered why they were covered in cow shit.

"What happened?" Bella asked, holding her nose.

Edward walked closer, but Bella held her hand out to stop him. "I love you dearly, but I will not let you near me until you take a bath." Bella said, as she held her nose.

Edward was hurt by what she said, but when he looked down at himself and around to his brothers, he could see why she had said it. They were a sight.

"Okay, smelly brothers lets go get cleaned up, we have some celebrating to get to tonight." Edward said. "BECAUSE WE'RE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW."


	16. Chapter 16 A Beautiful Day for a Wedding

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: Thank you for all those who take the time to write me a review. The Wedding is a very big event and I hope you enjoy it. EmmettRose thank you._

C**hapter #16 It's a Beautiful Day for a Wedding Part 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS INTENDED**

_You are cordially invited to the triple wedding_

_Of_

_Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen to Dr. Isabella Marie Swan_

_Mr. Jasper William Cullen to Miss Mary Alice Brandon_

_Mr. Emmett Scott Cullen to Miss Rosalie Ann Hale_

_Thursday, June 22, 2014 at 6pm_

_At_

_The home of their parents, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen_

_8278 W. Mercer Way, Mercer Island, Washington_

_Please send your email RSVP to Esme Cullen 2015 at her gmail account_

_Please don't kill me. Chapter 17 will be here today. I wanted to send all my faithful followers an invite to the wedding. I also want everyone to know that the wedding will be in two chapters._

_Lots of Love_

_Heartfortwilight_


	17. Chapter 17 A Beautiful Day Part 2

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: Thank you for all those who take the time to write me a review. The Wedding is a very big event and I hope you enjoy it. EmmettRose thank you._

C**hapter #17 It's a Beautiful Day for a Wedding Part 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS INTENDED**

Married in the month of roses- June-

Life will be one long honeymoon.

The warm summer morning sun began to stream into the window, reaching its rays closer and closer to the eyelids of the sleeping bride to be. Seeing the glow, Bella slowly opened her eyes and began to smile. She was getting married today. Sitting up in the bed, she took a few minutes to think about what the day meant to her. Taking a deep breathe in and closing her eyes, she thought about how happy she was, but also how sad she was. Happy to be marrying the man that she loved beyond anything else, but sad that her parents wouldn't be here to walk her down the aisle to him. They never got a chance to meet him and to know what a wonderful, caring, and loving man he is. Taking another deep breath and wiping the tears that were flowing down her cheeks, she wondered if they are somehow watching her today. Maybe, just maybe. Then she heard the sound that no matter how sad she was it made her smile. It was a text from him.

_My lovely bride,_

_I had the great need to see you, but sadly they won't let me leave the house. I had the great need to call you, but sadly they won't let me call. But after a lot of begging and pleading, I was allowed to send you this._

_I want you to know that even though your parents are not here in the flesh, I have no doubt that they are in heaven watching over you. Bella, I never told you, but a few months after we began texting, I had a dream. This guy and I were in this boat on the lake fishing. The man looked at me and began to talk._

_"Son, you don't know me, but I know you." He said. "You have been texting my daughter, and helping her during this time of need. "_

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"Charlie Swan, Bella's father." he said, as his mustache twitched. _

_"She has always been a hard worker and never let anyone help her, but you come along and she has leaned on you for support. Renee and I know you are a good man, and we want you to know that when the time is right, you have our blessing." He said. "Look out for her and always be there whenever she needs you." Wiping a tear from his eye, he turns to the lake. "Now let's see if we can catch some Steelheads."_

_When I woke I thought it was just a strange dream, but a few years later I was in Scotland and Mom and Dad were also there and somehow Mom had out her photo album and it was a picture of Charlie. I had never met him or even seen a photo, but this was the man who appeared in my dream._

_Bella he gave me his blessing and today I am sure he will be at the wedding, smiling at his little girl getting married to someone who loves her more than anything._

_I hope this day quickly passes, because I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle to me. I am waiting for you._

_Yours today, tomorrow, and forever_

_Edward_

Bella reread the text again. Sighing, she laid her head back on the pillow and smiled. He always knew what to say. She picked up her phone, but instead of a lengthy text she sends one simple one.

_The love of life,_

_I will see you at 6, I'll be the one in white._

_Eternally yours,_

_Bella_

As Bella placed her phone back on the nightstand, she hears a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

Esme walks in and finds Bella sitting up in bed and she could tell she had been crying.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme asked, as she walked over to the bed.

"Just thinking about my parents." Bella said. "I was feeling really sad, but I just got a text from Edward. Esme, you raised such a special young man."

Esme smiled. Edward had always been a loving, caring young man, but to look back, she could see the same traits in Bella. This was the reason why she felt so drawn to Bella that first day and how Bella fit so perfectly into the family.

"Thank you." Esme said, sitting down on the bed beside her. "Bella, we would never want to take the place of your parents, but Carlisle and I think of you and love you like a daughter. And we would be so happy if you ever wanted to call us Mom and Dad."

Bella looked up at Esme's face, this woman had been beside her through some good times and bad times. There had never been a time that Esme had not given her love and support. "Esme, I love you and Carlisle also and I think I would love to call you that."

Esme quickly leaned in and placed Bella in a hug. "You are so special." Esme cried.

"So are you." Bella cried.

"Okay, let's get you some food and then it should be about time for the ladies to come start with the spa treatment." Esme said, pulling out of the hug and standing up.

Bella got up and placed her robe and slippers on, and she and Esme went to the kitchen. When they arrived Mrs. Jones was cooking and Alice and Rose were already there.

Alice and Rose turned when they heard someone walking into the room, seeing Bella they jumped up and screamed. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED. WE'RE GETTING MARRIED." They ran over to Bella pulling her into a group hug.

"Yes, we are if you don't choke me to death first." Bella giggled.

"I can't believe I'm getting married." Rose said. She had never thought she would marry. Her parents' marriage was terrible and the way they treated as a child, before she moved in with her grandmother was boarder line abusive. They may have never physically hit her, but the yelling and downgrading had been just a bad. But her grandmother, God rest her soul, was an angel. She lavished love and support on her. Then she walked in and saw the owner of her heart. At the first touch she could see her happy future with him and chubby dimpled cheek little boys running around.

"Okay ladies lets get some food, before the madness begins." Esme said.

They all went back to the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast nook. Mrs. Jones brought over a tray of croissants, fresh fruit and oatmeal.

"This looks delicious, thank you." Bella side, smiling at Mrs. Jones.

"You are welcome dear." Mrs. Jones said warmly.

They began to eat their breakfast, when Alice looked up at Bella. "Have you and Edward picked a place for your honeymoon?"

"Yes. And I have already called Dr. Volturi and told him I was taking a leave of absence, which he was not happy about." Bella said.

"What do you mean dear?" Esme asked.

"I informed him that I had decided to dedicate the next few years to my husband and hopefully children. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy my job, but I have always known my family would come first." Bella stated.

Esme could not believe how lucky she was to have someone like this loving her son. But as you looked around the table, she also knew that both Alice and Rose loved her other sons also.

"So, Edward and I are going to be going to Scotland for 3 weeks." Bella said.

"Oh my, you are going to love it." Esme gushed.

"I can't wait." Bella said. "Alice where are you two going?"

"Jasper wants to take me on a tour of France." Alice said, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"You will have a great time, I've been on several occasions. The south of France is always so lovely this time of year." Esme said. "Rose, where are you two going?" Bella asked.

"Emmett and I have discussed many places, but we finally decided on Mykos in the Greek Islands. We are really looking forward to it." Rose said.

"Oh, you have to take lots and lots of photos." Alice exclaimed.

Rose looked at Alice and smiled. "Alice, I don't know what you are going to be doing on your honeymoon, but I can tell you that on mine it will not involve pictures."

Alice mouth fell open and she turned a deep shade of red. Esme looked at Alice and knew she needed to have a conversation with the girls, just to make sure they were going to be okay with what was going to happen tonight.

"Ladies, why don't we take our tea and go to the den and have a little talk before the ladies from the spa arrive." Esme said.

"Okay." Bella, Alice and Rose replied.

The girls followed Esme into the den and sat down in the comfortable chairs and loveseats. Esme looked at each girl and took a deep breath in, as she silently prayed to give her wisdom.

"Ladies, I know that you are twenty-four year old women and have knowledge about a great many things, but I just want to make sure you are prepared for this evenings event." Esme said.

"We understand about the wedding ceremony and binding ceremony." Bella said, as Alice and Rose nodded their head.

"That is not what I am talking about. I am talking about when you and your husbands are together for the first time." Esme said.

All three girls looked at Esme and all become extremely red. Surely she wasn't talking about sex.

"Esme, please tell me you are not talking about..sex." Bella whispered.

"Yes, I am. Listen girls, I was once a virgin bride and in this day and age that is almost unheard of, but you three have a kept a wonderful gift for your husbands. But also your husbands have kept themselves for you. So tonight it is an even playing field as it may be. I just want to be able to answer any questions you may have, and please try not to be ashamed or embarrassed." Esme said.

"Ah..well..okay." Bella stammered. "Jeez, I am Doctor for Pete sakes, why is this so hard to say. How bad does it hurt?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and say it doesn't, because it does. But only for a short time if you are prepared before he penetrates for the first time. Foreplay is a big thing and the wetter you are, the easier it is. Carlisle is going to be talking to the boys also today, and as embarrassed as you may be right now, Carlisle and I only want the best for each of you." Esme said. "Girls, making love is about feeling and listening to your partner. I know my sons will be gentle and loving and you in turn need to let him know what you are feeling. Girls, it is so much easier for men it doesn't take much to get them off, but we need more stimulation."

The girls looked at Esme, still embarrassed about the conversation, but they were happy they had someone to talk to.

"Did you get to work on the gifts you wanted to give to the boys?" Esme asked.

"Yes, but it was so hard to keep those guys away long enough." Rose giggled. "Thanks for the loan of the camera and printer."

"No problem, so how did they turn out?" Esme asked.

"Really good, I believe it will be a great gift and I wish I could see their faces when they open them up." Bella giggled. "But it's just one of the gifts we plan to send to them today. Mr. Dawyer came by yesterday and he was able to take the watches and have the chips installed."

"Oh, that is right, you all have a tracking device installed on each piece, that is a great idea." Esme said.

"Yes, we had them installed in the watches and the guys had something picked out for us, but wouldn't tell us what they had selected." Alice said.

"I also have several other gifts picked out for Edward, I am so glad Sam was willing to pick them up for me." Bella said. "I hope he likes them."

"I am sure he will." Esme said.

Then the doorbell rang.

"That will be the ladies from the spa." Esme said. "Let's go get set up to be pampered for the next few hours."

As the ladies were being pampered, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had decided to play a round of golf.

It was a beautiful summer morning, the sun was glistening down on the course as the men got ready to tee off on the ninth hole.

"So, you guys ready for this evening?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course, I can't wait to marry Bella." Edward said.

"I am not talking about the wedding, I am talking about the wedding night." Carlisle said, looking at each of his sons.

"Dad!" Emmett exclaimed, he couldn't believe Dad asked that question.

"Emmett, I just want to make sure that all of you are prepared for this evening. Your mother and I are very proud that you have followed the rules for the gift, but this also means that it will be your first time along with the girls. If you don't understand how important it is to be prepared for your bride, it could cause more pain than there is needed be and I know that is something you don't want." Carlisle explained.

"Dad, thank you, but I believe I am prepared for tonight." Edward said. "I would never do anything to cause pain to Bella, and yes, I know what will happen tonight, but I have done some research to be as prepared as I can be."

"Jasper, Emmett do you have any questions?" Carlisle asked.

"Dad, I have also done research and I too believe that I am as ready as I can be." Jasper said.

"Dad, it's called porn and yes, I am ready." Emmett boosted.

Carlisle shook his head at his youngest. "Emmett porn is not the best example of how it really is between a husband and wife the first time."

"I know that Dad, I am fine truly." Emmett said, looking at his Dad and brothers. He had also done lots of research, but he didn't want to say anything.

"Okay, it you guys think you are ready, have you picked out your gift for the girls." Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Phil was by yesterday and we were able to get the jewelry we wanted and he has installed the tracking devices in them, but we also have gotten them several other gifts." Edward said. "We plan on starting the gifts being delivered at noon. Then one an hour up until the time of the ceremony."

"Great, so let's finish this and head back to the house so you can start with the festivities." Carlisle said.

They finished up the round and went back to Edward's home to get ready.

Bella, Rose, and Alice were enjoying their spa treatments. Carmen and Di had come over to enjoy the time with the girls. The ladies had been treated to a wonderful deep tissue massage, a soothing pedicure and manicure. Each of the brides had decided on getting simple french tips on both their fingers and toes. Mrs. Jones brought up a light lunch of a Ceasar Salad with grilled chicken breast.

At noon, there was a knock on the door. Esme opened the bedroom door and there stood Sam with three packages.

"Mrs. Cullen, I have gifts for the brides." Sam said, smiling brightly.

"GIFTS." Alice screamed, running over to the door.

"Yes, they are from Edward, Jasper, and Emmett ma'am." Sam said.

"Wonderful, but can you deliver our gifts to them as well?" Bella asked, getting up and walking over the desk and picking up the first set of gifts."

"Certainly, I will do so right away." Sam said, handing over the gifts in his hand to Alice and taking the gifts from Bella.

"Oh my, what is it?" Alice screamed, as she took her gift and ripped the paper way. Opening the box and finding inside a diamond bracelet, the diamonds forming flowers around the bracelet. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She placed it on her wrist and held it up to the light and watched as they glistened brightly.

"Alice it is glorious." Rose said, looking at the bracelet.

"I love it." Alice swooned. "Open yours."

Rose ripped off the paper and opened her box. She also had been given a bracelet, hers was a bang style bracelet and the diamonds formed hearts that interlocked within each other. She knew she never would take it off.

Bella watched Rose as she placed her bracelet on her wrist, then she opened her gift. Tearing the paper away, she found a note on top of the box.

My darling Bella,

It is six hours until I can see you again. Please know that you are in my every thought. So may I say this is a truly beautiful gift, but it pales in comparison to your beauty. Counting the minutes until we are together again.

Yours,

Edward

Reaching up and wiping away the tears that were rolling down her face, Bella closed her eyes and silently thanked Edward for the beautiful words. They were better than any gift she could ever receive. Carefully, she placed the note in the pocket of her robe and opened the box. Nestled inside was also a diamond bracelet, it's large diamonds circled with smaller diamonds.

"Bella, it is perfect for you." Esme cooed, looking at the bracelet. She was very proud of her sons selections.

"Thank you, I love it." Bella said, as she continued to stare at the bracelet.

The girls continued to be pampered and at one o'clock, Sam again knocked on the door.

"Ladies, I have returned with another round of gifts." Sam smirked. He had been told by Edward that the guys had planned to have gifts delivered to the girls every hour until the ceremony.

Handing over the gifts to the ladies, who in turn gave him another set of gifts for the guys. "I will deliver these." Sam said, as he turned and left.

"Okay, let's see what it is now." Rose giggled, taking her box.

The girls opened their gifts to find, rings for their right hand. Alice's ring was a large pink diamond with white diamonds surrounding it and down the band. It was so perfect for Alice. Rose's ring was a large ruby surrounded by diamonds. And finally was Bella's, it was large emerald stone also surrounded by diamonds. The emerald reminded Bella of Edward's eyes.

"Another great choice ladies, what did you give the guys?" Esme asked.

"We got them cufflinks for them to wear with their dress shirts today." Bella beamed. She knew Edward would love them.

At two o'clock, Sam again knocked on the door. Esme opened the door and smiled brightly. "Sam I see my boys have sent another gift."

"Yes, I may have to change professions after today, from security to delivery guy." Sam laughed.

They exchanged gifts, the girl's were in tiny boxes, while the girls sent over the swords they had purchased the guys.

Opening the boxes, the girls found a set of car keys.

"OH MY GOD. THEY GOT US CARS." Alice screamed and ran out the room. Bella and Rose followed and opened the front door and there in front of the house was three stunning cars.

Alice clicked her button on her keys and the lights on the Porche Boxster. She ran over and opened the door and slid in behind the wheel. Rose clicked her button and the lights on the Mercedes Cabret Hybrid came on.

"Oh my God, what a gorgeous car. I can't believe he did this." Rose cried.

The last car was Bella's and she adored it. It was a bronze colored Audi R8 convertible. She couldn't wait to take it for a spin, but that would have to wait, but soon she and Edward would take a long drive in it.

"Alright ladies, let's get you back inside. The hairdressers are going to here in a few minutes." Esme said.

The hairdressers arrived about twenty minutes later and they began to do everyone's hair.

At three o'clock Sam was back again, but this time he needed help. Jacob and Paul were with him each carrying a large vase of roses.

The girls took the roses and placed them on the table in the room. They gave their gifts to Sam.

Alice, Rose, and Bella pulled the note card with their names from each of the vases. Rose's flowers were three dozen blood red roses, Alice's were three dozen pink roses and Bella's were three dozen of multicolored roses.

The notes read:

A dozen roses for each hour more until you are mine.

Love

Your soon to be husband

The girls gasped and held the notes to their chests. These guys were something else.

Over the next hour the hairdresser worked with Di, Carmen, and Esme's hair, then began to work with the brides. Bella had decided on a complete, updo. The hair was in light braids and laid fully at the base of the neck.

Rose had decided to have the front of her hair pulled back, but the back was placed in large curls.

Alice had a few hair extensions installed and had an updo with curls toward the top of her head.

At four o'clock, Sam was back with their gifts and girls handed Sam their gifts for the boys. They had gotten them a very good bottle of Scottish Whiskey. They figured they were going to need that after they received their last gift.

The girls opened the box to find a Coach purse and wallet. Inside the bag was an envelope with their name on it. They opened it to find a black credit card with their new married name on it.

"Oh, I am glad they got here in time." Esme said. "The guys were worried that they wouldn't get here."

"I have heard about an American Express Black Card, but I have never seen one." Rose said, looking at the card in her hand. She knew that the card had no credit limit, but she wondered how Emmett could get that. She knew he owned his own business, but she didn't think it was that big. "Esme, how is this possible?"

Esme looked at the girls and figured out that her sons had failed to talk to them about their financial standing. "Girls, our family comes from very old money. Each of the boys have a very large trust fund , from both Carlisle's side of the family and also my side of the family. They would never have to work a day in their lives or the lives of their children, children, but as you know they do because they want to. They have made their own money, but this card is only the beginning of what is to come."

Bella looked down at the card and listened to what Esme was saying. She knew that Edward had money, from the look of the home that he had built for her, but she thought it was from his business. She had the money that her parents left her and what she had been awarded, but that was not where near what Edward apparently had. But that didn't matter, she wasn't marrying Edward for his money.

"Esme, why aren't we signing a pre-nups then?" Bella questioned.

Carmen, Di, and Esme began to laugh. Bella looked at them and wondered why they were laughing at her question.

"Bella, dear, no one has ever signed a pre-nup, because part of the gift is that once you find your One and Only that is it. So a pre-nup would be a mute point." Esme explained, as she pulled Bella into a hug. "So don't worry about that, just enjoy it."

"Yes, girls enjoy and if you have a problem using that lovely little card in your hand, call us, we can teach you a thing or two." Di smirked. "Hell Marcus loves it when a go on a shopping spree, because he knows that I always buy something he loves to see me in."

Everyone giggled and went back to getting ready.

At five o'clock the girls hair and makeup was done and they were getting ready to get dressed when Sam showed up.

"Ladies, this is the last gift before the ceremony." Sam said, handing over the boxes.

"Thank you Sam, and please take these to our guys and please do us a favor. Will you please shoot a video of them opening them, please?" Rose asked.

"Okay." Sam answered, wondering what was in the boxes.

The girls open their boxes to find a crystal frame with a poem in it.

Rose's poem was by Robert Burns

**A Red, Red Rose**

_O my Luve's like a red, __red__ rose,  
>That's newly sprung in June:<br>O my Luve's like the melodie,  
>That's sweetly play'd in tune.<em>

_As fair art thou, my __bonie__ lass,  
>So deep in luve am I;<br>And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
>Till a' the seas gang dry.<em>

_Till__a'__ the seas __gang__ dry, my dear,  
>And the rocks melt <em>_wi__HYPERLINK " . "__'__ the sun;  
>And I will <em>_luve__ thee still, my dear,  
>While the sands <em>_o'__ life shall run._

_And fare-thee-weel, my only Luve!  
>And fare-thee-weel, a while!<br>And I will come again, my Luve_,  
>Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile!<p>

Alice's poem was by Charles Spencer

**The Constant Lover**

_I hae a lass, I lo'e her dear,  
>She's worthy of my kindest love,<br>I hae but ane, I'll hae nae mair,  
>I'll ever constant to her prove.<br>She has my heart, and ever shall,  
>I'll loe her till the day I dee ;<br>And I hae hers, and that is all  
>A leman asks who loves like me. <em>

_When gloomy care and fell despair  
>Begin to rankle in my breast,<br>If thoughts of her find entrance there,  
>They win me to my wonted rest.<br>If fortune e'er, with smiling e'e,  
>Beam on my humble lot again,<br>My lovely lass shall happy be,  
>Or fortune's smiles are all in vain. <em>

_Dame Fortune needna smile on me  
>Unless it were to make her blest,<br>Without her, what can pleasure be ?  
>Nae worldly wealth could gie me rest.<br>The flowers may bloom, the sun may shine,  
>And friends may try my thoughts to cheer;<br>But nought can lift this heart of mine,  
>Till I am wi' my Jeanie dear. <em>

Bella's poem was by James Graham

**My Dear and Only Love**

_My dear and only Love, I pray  
>This noble world of thee<br>Be govern'd by no other sway  
>But purest monarchy;<br>For if confusion have a part,  
>Which virtuous souls abhor,<br>And hold a synod in thy heart,  
>I'll never love thee more. <em>

_Like Alexander I will reign,  
>And I will reign alone,<br>My thoughts shall evermore disdain  
>A rival on my throne.<br>He either fears his fate too much,  
>Or his deserts are small,<br>That puts it not unto the touch  
>To win or lose it all. <em>

_But I must rule and govern still,  
>And always give the law,<br>And have each subject at my will,  
>And all to stand in awe.<br>But 'gainst my battery, if I find  
>Thou shunn'st the prize so sore<br>As that thou sett'st me up a blind,  
>I'll never love thee more. <em>

_Or in the empire of thy heart,  
>Where I should solely be,<br>Another do pretend a part  
>And dares to vie with me;<br>Or if committees thou erect,  
>And go on such a score,<br>I'll sing and laugh at thy neglect,  
>And never love thee more. <em>

_But if thou wilt be constant then,  
>And faithful of thy word,<br>I'll make thee glorious by my pen  
>And famous by my sword:<br>I'll serve thee in such noble ways  
>Was never heard before;<br>I'll crown and deck thee all with bays,  
>And love thee evermore. <em>

All three of them had tears in their eyes as thet read the beautiful poems that the guys had picked out. One more hour until they could begin their lives with such wonderful men. The girls put their framed poem back into their boxes and replaced the lid.

Esme looked at the three girls and smiled, she had the daughters she always wanted.

"I will make sure they are kept safe. Now let's get you in your dresses." Esme said.

Over at Edward's home the boys had been spending their afternoon relaxing and enjoying the gifts the girls had sent over. Sam had kept them informed of the girls reaction to the gifts that he had seen them get.

Sam came back after delievering the last gift, with the gifts from the girls. He was prepared to shoot the video the girls had requested. Walking into the house he found the men in the den already in their shirts and kilts. Each of the them had a rock glass full of what he figured whiskey.

"Guys these are of course from the girls. They have made a request that I video tape each of as you open your gift." Sam said, handing them their gifts.

Edward looked down at the gift box and wondered why Bella would want it video taped. He opened his box lid and inside was a leather photo portfolio. He opened the portfolio and there were two black and white photos of Bella and oh my God they were beyond sexy. The dress was low cut and she had her finger rubbing the edge of the cut and he could see the other edges of her breast. In the other she was in some of her sexy lingerie with her back to the camera as she looked over her shoulder. Damn, he was one lucky guy. There was a note card also. 

Edward,

I wanted to give you a little glimpse at what is and has always been yours. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Waiting very impatiently for six o'clock to arrive.

Love you,

Bella

Edward looked at the photos again and he picked up the glass of whiskey and downed it.

"Edward are you okay." Carlisle asked, as he watched his son keep staring at what Bella had given him. "Can I see?"

"NO." Edward exclaimed, closing the portfolio. "It's private Dad."

Carlisle looked at Jasper and Emmett and he could see the same looks on their faces. He figured his soon to be daughters had given them a glimpse of what was to come.

"Marcus, Eleazar I think the boys may need a freshen up on the drink department." Carlisle chuckled.

Marcus and Eleazar also figured out what was in the boxes and couldn't help but laugh. Carlisle's boys had truly found their match.

The guys finished getting dressed in their jackets, vest, fly plaid over their shoulder with a broach that had been handed down to each of the boys by their grandparents. They also wore their sporrans with a chain, tucking a Sgian Dubh (black dagger in Gaelic) into the top of the kilt hose. They each wore ghillies (Highland footwear) and a kilt belt with a Cullen crest buckle.

Esme had sent over the bontineers of white heather to be placed on the jackets.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett made sure they had the rings and the engraved silver teaspoon for the ceremony.

Carlisle went over to each of the boys and gave them each a hug. Then he had Marcus and Eleazar give each of them another glass of whiskey.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett today, you are starting out on the adventure of life. You will always remember today and will remember the moment you see your beloved walk down that isle. Remember to tell her you love her everyday, never go to bed mad and the most important thing." Carlisle said, looking over to Marcus and Eleazar who spoke in unison with Carlisle. "She is always right." They said, laughing loudly and downing the glass.

After laughing for a few moments, the photographer took several pictures of the guys together and some of them alone.

At 5:40, Sam came in. "It's time to go."

Edward, Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and smiled. It was time indeed.


	18. Chapter 18 A Beautiful Day Part 3

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: Thank you for all those who take the time to write me a review. I hope you enjoy reading about the wedding as much as I enjoyed writing it. EmmettRose thank you._

C**hapter #18 It's a Beautiful Day for a Wedding Part 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS INTENDED**

Staring at the woman in the mirror, Bella could not believe it really was her. Her dress was white and long with sheer sleeves. The sleeves have a lace flower design, which flowed down the bodice, then down the front of the gown. Her veil was cathedral length, with the edging in the same lace, and was held on the top of her head with a crystal crown. She wore the bracelet that Edward had given her along with the emerald ring on her right hand.

"Bella, dear, you look stunning." Esme cooed. "Now let's make sure my daughter has everything she needs. Ok, something old?"

"I have my mother's handkerchief wrapped around my bouquet." Bella said.

"Something new?" Esme said.

"My bracelet from Edward." Bella said.

"Something borrowed?" Esme asked.

Bella thought, she really did not have that.

Esme held out her hand and in them was a pair of diamond drop earrings.

"Carlisle gave these to me on our wedding day and I would be proud for you to wear them today." Esme said, putting the earrings on Bella.

"Esme, they are beautiful. I promise to take good care of them." Bella said, as she lightly fingered the earrings.

"I know you will dear." Esme said, standing behind her and looking at the two of them in the mirror. "Bella, I never knew I could be happier than I was. My marriage with Carlisle has always been wonderful and then we had three beautiful boys. Then I meet you and I had this connection, which I really did not understand but I enjoyed. And now I know it was because you were meant for my son. Bella, thank you for being my friend and thank you for loving my son. Now something blue."

Bella blushed. "I'm wearing Isabelle from the Myla collection." Bella said.

Esme giggled. "Oh, how befitting that is."

Bella giggled back. "Yes, it is."

"Then that only leaves one more thing." Esme said, reaching into a bag on the dresser. "This is a sixpence, to be placed in your right shoe. When you walk into the tent start with your right foot."

Bella looked at the sixpence and saw it was very old. "It is beautiful." Bella says.

"It was my grandmothers." Esme said, bending over and placing it into Bella's right shoe. "Now you are all set."

Alice and Rose had left the room to get into their gowns. Di and Carmen had wanted to give them some one on one time. They knew that both young ladies did not have parents to help them today and they felt the overwhelming need to be part of this wonderful time.

Alice had designed each of the gowns to meet the wishes of each of her friends and for herself.

"Alice, these are the most breathtaking gowns I have ever seen." Di said, looking at Alice in her gown.

"Thanks, Di, I just to make them after we had decided on what we wanted, and that was three years ago." Alice said, remembering the time and effort she had spent on each gown.

"Well, I love them. Hell, I am still mad at Esme for not telling me her future daughter in law is the M A Design." Di smirked.

"Well, soon I'll be family and you know what that means don't you?" Alice asked.

"No." Di said.

"FAMILY DISCOUNT." Alice said, reaching over and giving Di and a big hug.

When Alice and Rose had finished getting ready, they returned to Bella's room. Esme looked at each one of her soon be daughters and tears began flowing down her face.

"Esme, what is wrong?" Bella cried.

"I am just so happy." Esme said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Ladies, it's time." Carlisle said, as he came into the room. "Wow, you ladies are beautiful."

"Thank you." Bella said.

Esme walked over to Carlisle and gave him a kiss. "Do you have them?"

Carlisle nodded, reaching into his pocket. "Bella, Alice, Rose, Esme and I want to welcome you into the family. These are Luckenbooths and every Cullen throughout the years has given them to their soon to be daughter in laws on the day of their wedding."

Bella looked at the Luckenbooth and was amazed on how marvelous it was. "Thank you so much. Where do we wear this?"

"Actually, I am going to hold on to these until the ceremony. They are used to pin the colors on your gown." Carlisle said, putting the brooches back in his pocket. "Esme and I just wanted to give them to you in private."

"Carlisle, it's time." Marcus said, walking into the room.

"Wonderful. Bella may I have the great pleasure in walking you down the aisle?" Carlisle asked.

"I would love nothing more." Bella whispered.

"Alice, may I have the pleasure in walking you down the aisle?" Marcus asked.

Alice nodded her head, as she was too overcome to voice her words.

Eleazar stepped forward and stood in front of Rose. "Rose, I would love to be the one to walk you down the aisle."

"Thank you Eleazar, I can't thank you enough." Rose cried.

"Di, Carmen let's go find our seats." Esme said.

"Ladies, let's go get you married." Carlisle said, putting out his arm for Bella to take.

They walked down the stairs, through the house to the back door. Once through the door there was a group of bagpipers waiting them. With a nod from Carlisle's head, they began to play and walk toward the tent.

As they stepped into the tent, Bella ensured that she stepped with her right foot, because she did not want anything to bring bad luck on her wedding.

As Carlisle and Bella walked down the aisle, many of the guests gasped at how lovely she looked.

Edward watched the back of the tent as soon as he heard the bagpipers began to play, because he knew that she was finally coming. As the last of the bagpipers stepped to the side as they entered the tent, he saw his father and on his arm was her. His eyes filled with tears at the sight of the angel walked toward him.

Bella held tight on Carlisle arm, afraid she might fall at any second. Taking in the view before she could not believe what Esme had accomplished in a few short days.

The guests were seated in white chairs that had red, green, and yellow tulle bows with a piece of white heather in the middle. The aisle had white rose petals spread all the way to the front of the aisle, where there was a metal open canopy with willow vines wrapped around it. Hanging from the top of the canopy was a crystal chandelier. On either side of the metal canopy were two large arrangements of white rose and thistle flowers. It was like a dream.

As they got closer to the front, Bella did not see anything else except Edward. She thought about how she could think up ways to have him dress up in his kilt, because damn, it made him even hotter than he already was.

Edward stepped closer and Carlisle turned to Bella, kissed her on the cheek, and placed her hand into his sons.

Alice and Rose made it up the aisle and like Bella; they were handed to Jasper and Emmett.

Each couple could not stop staring at each other, as the priest cleared his throat.

Father Patrick smiled at the three couples before him.

"Welcome to this special service and joining of these three couples into wedded bliss. Let us start this special event with a reading from the book of Genesis, the story of God's first marriage, which is between Adam and Eve."

Father Patrick finished reading the story and he looked up at the guests. "Let us sing "On Eagle's Wings."

After the song, Father Patrick reads a passage from the Gospel of Matthew

Matthew 5:1-10  
>When Jesus saw the crowds, he went up the mountain; and after he sat down, his disciples came to him. Then he began to speak, and taught them, saying:<br>"Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven.  
>"Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted.<br>"Blessed are the meek, for they will inherit the earth.  
>"Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness, for they will be filled.<br>"Blessed are the merciful, for they will receive mercy.  
>"Blessed are the pure in heart, for they will see God.<br>"Blessed are the peacemakers, for they will be called children of God.  
>"Blessed are those who are persecuted for righteousness' sake, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven. <p>

"You are blessed by finding the one that you will share every moment of your life forever. Keep these blessings and always strive to put their needs before your own. Be thoughtful, be patient, be generous and above all keep your love for them always in your heart.

"Edward, please say your vow to Isabella." Father Patrick said.

Edward turned to face Bella and took her hand into his. Looking lovingly into her eyes, he said his vows.

I, Edward Anthony now take you Isabella Marie to be my wife. In the presence of God and before these witnesses, I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal husband to you, for as long as we both shall live.

"Now Isabella, please say your vow to Edward."

Bella took her mother's handkerchief and wiped the tears from her eyes. Clearing her throat, she began her vow.

I, Isabella Marie now take you Edward Anthony to be my husband. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live.

"Wonderful, now Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie will say their vows." Father Patrick said. The other two couples said their vows lovingly.

"Let us now exchange rings and may God bless them as symbols of your love and fidelity." Father Patrick said.

Edward took the rings from his pocket and placed it on Bella's finger, then handed his to her, who then placed it on his finger.

The other couples exchanged the rings at the same time.

"You have said and given your vows to one another and after giving and receiving of the rings, I hereby pronounce you husbands and wives." Father Patrick proclaimed.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett turned to Carlisle and Esme, who stood and brought three pieces of the plaid with them. Handing each of their sons a piece of the plaid, Carlisle then handed them each a Luckenbooth. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett took the plaid and Luckenbooth, place the plaid over the shoulder of each of their brides, and secured it with the Luckenbooth. Then they each reached into their pockets and pulled out the engraved spoon.

"Bella, I give this plaid to show you that I will always protect you from all outside sources and I give you this spoon to show you that I will be a good provider for you and our children."

After Jasper and Emmett had finished pinning the plaid and giving of the spoons to their brides, Father Patrick continued on.

"The Cullen family has been blessed for many centuries with a gift of finding their One and Only love. However, this gift came with a list of responsibilities that needed to be met before they could be granted this gift; one of those is to have never kissed another. The three young men have kept this responsibility and they met three young women, who have also kept themselves pure. So it gives me great pleasure to say, you may kiss your bride."

Edward and Bella turned to each other, Edward taking his hand, he ran it over her cheek. "I love you so much." Edward whispered, as he lowered his lips to hers. Gently he touched her lips and never thought anything could be so soft and sweet.

Bella took her hands and slowly moved them up his neck to the back of his head. His lips were strong, but gentle at the same time and she could not believe she was finally kissing him. He continues to press his lips onto hers, and then ever so gently he took her bottom lip into his teeth and bit down. Her eyes sprang open to see his emerald green eyes blaring into hers, with a gaze that caused a fire to start deep in her belly. He let her lip go and place more kisses on her lips, before leaning back and never taking his eyes off her. He smiled and licked his lips.

"Mmmh...till later." Edward smirked.

Edward and Bella turned to see everyone on their feet, clapping and cheering. They both blushed and held each other tight.

Carlisle walked over to the couples and gave each one a hug. Turning to the guests, he began to speak. "Before God these three couples have been joined and now it is time to bind them with the colors of Lord Edward Cullen. Jasper, Alice please come and stand in front of Father Patrick." Jasper and Alice stepped over and stood in front of Father Patrick. Carlisle handed him the piece of tartan that had been passed down thru the generations. Father Patrick took the fabric and wrapped it around the joined hands of Jasper and Alice.

Handbinding is a declaration of intent where the couple clearly states that they are marrying on their own free will.

"Jasper and Alice know now before you go further that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed eternal bonds. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony, you should strive to make real ideals that give meaning to this ceremony and to the sanctity of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are declaring your intent before your friends and family as witnesses.

The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you promise to share your bond's life together through all the good and bad times? Do you promise to put your bond before anything else that this world sends your way? Is so be say I will."

"I Will." Jasper and Alice stated, and then they held up their bounded hands.

All the guests cheered for the couple.

Emmett and Rosalie performed the same ceremony with Father Patrick. After the ceremony, Carlisle and Esme stood up before their guests.

"Esme and I have had an exciting few days. First, all of our sons find their One and Only on the same day, but we also figure out that one of them is our 700 year anniversary couple. We have always held a connection with Bella before she met Edward and now we understand that connection. As Edward and Bella are the 700 year anniversary couple, we now ask everyone to bear witness of their hand binding. Edward, Bella please stand in front of Esme and me."

Edward and Bella stepped over in front of Esme and Carlisle. As they did so, Marcus and Di stood and walked to the side next to Carlisle, while Eleazar and Carmen stood and walked over to the side next to Esme. Jasper and Alice stepped over to stand beside of Marcus and Di, while Emmett and Rose stood beside Eleazar and Carmen. They made a horseshoe around where Edward and Bella were standing. Carlisle took the pieces of tartan and tied it over the joined hands of Edward and Bella.

Carlisle began the ceremony: "Edward and Bella, today you are surrounded by your family and friends, all of whom are gathered to witness your exchange of vows and to share in the joy of this occasion. Let this be a statement of what you mean to each other and the commitment of marriage you will make.

When you love someone, you do not love them all the time in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. It is an impossibility. It is even a lie to pretend to. And yet this is exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love and of relationships. We leap at the flow of the tide and resist in the terror of the ebb. We are afraid it will never return.

We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity, when the only continuity possible, in life as in love, is in growth, in fluidity, in freedom.

The only real security is not in owning or possessing, not in demanding or expecting, not in hoping, even. Security in a relationship lies neither in looking back to what was in nostalgia, not forward to what it might be in dread or anticipation, but living in the present relationship and accepting it as it is now.

Relationships must be like islands, one must accept them for what they are here and now, within their limits—islands, surrounded and interrupted by the sea, and continually visited and abandoned by the tides of life. (Gift from the Sea, Anne Morrow Lindbergh)

Edward and Bella have chosen to incorporate the ancient Celtic ritual of hand binding in their wedding ceremony today. Hand binding is a declaration of intent where the couple clearly states that they are marrying on their own free will.

Edward and Bella, know now before you go further that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed eternal bonds. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real ideals that give meaning to this ceremony and to the sanctity of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are declaring your intent before your friends and family as witnesses.

The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you seek to enter this ceremony?"

"Yes." Edward and Bella said together.

"Edward and Bella, please look into each other eyes."

"Edward, will you share in Bella's pain and seek to alleviate it."

"I will." Edward said.

"Bella, will you share in Edward's pain and seek to alleviate it? 

"I will." Bella said.

"And so the binding is made."

"Edward, will you share in Bella's laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in her?

"I will." Edward said.

"Bella, will you share in Edward's laughter and look for the brightness and positive in him?

"I will." Bella said.

"And so the binding is made."

"Edward, will you share in Bella's burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?

"I will." Edward said.

"Bella, will you share in Edward's burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?

" I will." Bella said

"And so the binding is made."

"Edward, will you share in Bella's dreams?

"I will." Edward said

"Bella, will you share in Edward's dreams?

"I will." Bella said

"And so the binding is made."

"Edward, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?

"I will." Edward said.

"Bella, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?

"I will." Bella said.

"And so the binding is made."

"Edward, will you honor Bella as an equal in this union?

"I will." Edward said.

"Bella, will you honor Edward as an equal in this union?

"I will." Bella said.

"And so the binding is made.

"Edward and Bella, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. The bond of marriage is not formed by these cords, but rather by the vows you have made. For always you hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Above you are stars and below you is earth. Like stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow.

May these hands be blessed this day. May they always hold each other. May they have the strength to hang on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May they build a relationship founded in love, and rich in caring. May these hands be healer, protector, shelter, and guide for each other."

"You may seal your binding with a kiss." Carlisle said, smiling brightly at the joined hands of his eldest son and his new daughter. 

Edward and Bella kissed again and just as before it was magical.

"Everyone let us go celebrate the joining of these wonderful couples." Carlisle announced.

Edward held out his arm for Bella and they proceeded down the aisle, just as they make it to the last row, Edward's cousin Demtri son of Peter stepped out and hands Bella a horseshoe decorated in the family colors and flowers.

"Thank you." Bella said, taking the horseshoe. Edward and Bella walk out of the tent and proceeded into the house, to wait for the family.

Once inside the house, Edward lifts Bella off the ground and spins her around. "You're my wife." Edward yells, as he continues to spin.

"Edward, put me down." Bella exclaimed.

"No, you are mine." Edward smirked, and then finally set her down on her feet. However, as he did, he leaned in for a kiss. But unlike the kisses at the ceremony, this was full of passion. Edward licked Bella's lips with his tongue and Bella opened her mouth to him. He then began to caress her tongue with his.

Bella ran her hands through his hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss. When he began to use his tongue, she began to moan at the feeling. She had this need building and building and she needed him to help her. Pulling back from the kiss, she whispered. "Edward, I need you so much."

Edward looked down into her deep chocolate pools and knew that he needed her also. "I know, my love and as soon as we can leave this party, I promise to make you feel so good."

Laying her head against his chest, she could hear how fast his heart was beating and she knew that he was in the same state as she was. "Promise?" Bella asked.

"Oh god yes, I promise." Edward declared. They stayed locked in the loving embrace, until Esme walked over to them.

"Edward, Bella I hate to break this up, but we need to get the photographs over with and then we need to get to the reception." Esme said, regretting having to break apart their moment.

Edward leaned in once more and kissed Bella. "Love you."

"Love you." Bella said, smiling brightly up to him.

The photographer directed the couples and families to different poses. At one point, he had Edward and Bella down on the beach with some of the bagpipers following them. Esme thought it was one of her favorites.

After everyone was happy with the number of poses, it was time for the couples to get to the reception tent. The bagpipers lead the couples to the tent, playing merry tunes. When they got to the tent, Marcus, who was selected as Master of Ceremonies for the Ceilidh, or reception who announced each couple as they walked in.

The reception tent was decorated in the Cullen family colors and thistle flowers. Each of the place setting sat a wedding favor of a small crystal bells with a Cullen crest etched into its side. Esme had the bells commissioned several years ago and had them stored for this occasion. It had been her plan to use the first set, then order more, but she would not have to that. There was a small note card attached to the bell that read if a guest rang the bell the couple would kiss.

After announcing all three couples, they went onto the dance floor to have their first dance as man and wife. Their first dance was a traditional reel and Carlisle and Esme were going to be the other couple to keep the dance even.

Belle, Alice, and Rose had been watching YouTube videos of the wedding reel and prayed they would not mess up. The boys had been to several weddings and had seen the reel, but never actually did it, but at least they wanted to try. The bagpipers began to play and the couples began the reel. The guests clapped and cheered at the couples as they danced. At the end of the dance, everyone was out of breath from dancing and laughing.

After the reel, Bella and Carlisle, Alice and Marcus, Rose and Eleazar began the special father daughter dance. Edward watched as his wife danced with his father and he could see the love they had for each other as they twirled around the dance floor. At the end of the song, it was time for the mother son dance. Edward and Esme started out dancing a perfect waltz and when the second verse started, Jasper cut in to have his chance, and then Emmett cut in for the end of the song. 

At the end of the song, the couples went to bridal table and sat down for the dinner to begin. Angela and Ben had spent the last couple of days preparing a traditional Scottish dinner.

_Cullen Wedding Menu_

_Hot roast smoked salmon, rocket salad served with Wine Pairing_

Francois Cotat Sancerre La Grande Cote

_Roast rib of Buccleuch beef, traditional gravy, Yorkshire pudding, roast chateau potatoes, seasonal vegetables with Wine Pairing_

_Domaine Faury Saint-Joseph Rouge 2009_

_Brandy snap basket, seasonal fruits,_

_Whisky and butterscotch ice cream_

_Coffee and dinner mints_

_Royal Saute Whiskey_

_Wedding Cake_

The food was beyond perfect. Every bite was flavorful and savory. Carlisle and Esme were extremely pleased with how well Angela and Ben had done. Throughout dinner, the couples heard the bell for them to kiss, but they did not mind at all. Their favorite thing to do now was to kiss their beloved ones.

At the end of the meal, Carlisle stood and asked for everyone's attention.

"Esme and I would like to thank everyone who came this evening to celebrate this glorious occasion. Sons, Daughters I would like to give you this toast." Carlisle said, raising his glass and speaking in his prefect Scottish Gaelic.

_May the best ye've ever seen  
>Be the worst ye'll ever see.<br>May a moose ne'er leave yer girnal  
>Wi ' a tear drap in his e'e.<br>May ye aye keep hale an' herty  
>Till ye're auld eneuch tae dee.<br>May ye aye be jist as happy  
>As we wish ye aye tae be.<em>

After Carlisle had given his toast, several other guests gave toasts and well wishes for the couples. Angela wheeled the wedding cake out to the center of the room and the couples got up and came over to the cake.

Bella was amazed at how beautiful the cake was. It was a three tier white cake with a white lace design piped on all three tiers and the top of the cake had sugar flowers. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett reached down and pulled out their dirk's. Placing their hands on the tops of their husbands' hand, the girls cut into the cake. Once each couple cut a small piece, they proceeded to feed each other the cake.

The evening went on with music and dancing and soon it was time for the couples to leave for their honeymoon. Edward and Bella was spending their first night together in their home, while Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose had decided to go to a small Bed and Breakfast before heading out tomorrow to their honeymoons.

The guests stood at the entrance of the tent and began to sing Auld Lang Syne. Carlisle and Esme gave each one a hug and kiss.

"Your mother and I, hope that your life is full of love and joy. Moreover, remember we will be always here for you. Have fun and enjoy your time alone." Carlisle said.

"Thanks Dad." Edward said, pulling Bella closer to his side.

The bagpipers started playing and the couples followed them to the front of the house were three antique cars were waiting for them.

Each couple got into the cars and headed off to begin their life together.


	19. Chapter 19 To Begin Living as One

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_**AN: They have had their wedding and now is the time for the final step between you and your One and Only. Thank you to my Beta princess 07890 for making my story shine.**__**Thank you to EmmettRose for the wonderful photos you have done for the group page and listening to me when I have problems.**_

**C****hapter 19: To Begin Living as One**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED**

Edward and Bella ride back to their home was short, but filled with lots of excitement and anticipation.

"You looked beautiful today." Edward said, looking lovingly at Bella.

"Thank you; I loved seeing you in the kilt." Bella smirked. "Do you think you can wear it again sometime soon?"

Edward chuckled and leaned over to his wife. "Anytime you want me to."

Bella looked up into his eyes and was overcome with need to get closer to him. "Edward, can we please hurry?"

Before Edward could respond, Seth pulled up in front of their home, got out, and opened the door for them. Edward got out first and held out his hand to assist Bella out of the vehicle. After both had gotten out, Edward turned to Seth. "We will be ready to leave at ten tomorrow morning."

"Certainly, sir, and Sam has already sent over the security team; everything is set up and ready for your arrival." Seth said.

"Great. See you in the a.m." Edward said, turning to Bella and giving her a smirk. He gave her a wink and quickly picked her up, bridal style and started walking toward the door. "Seth, do you mind getting the door? I have to give my bride the proper welcome into our home."

Bella giggled as Edward walked them through the doors and up the stairs. "Edward, put me down, I don't want you to injure your back."

"Oh, my love, my back is just fine and I will put you down when we get to our room." Edward said, nuzzling in the base of her neck.

Quickly, Edward and Bella arrived at the door of their bedroom. He opened the door with the hand that was under Bella's leg and walked in. Carefully, he lowered her to her feet and watched as she took in their bedroom.

Bella turned toward the room and gasped. The room was filled with candles that gave the room a warm golden glow. Soft, sensual music was being played and the side table had a bottle of champagne on ice, with a tray of strawberries beside it.

"I had Mrs. Cope set this all up; I hope you like it." Edward said nervously.

"Oh, Edward, it is perfect." Bella said, walking over to him and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I need to freshen up, but I need some help with my dress. Can you get the zipper for me?"

Edward swallowed and nodded; he couldn't seem to find his voice. Bella turned so the back of her gown was before him and he grasped the zipper and slowly lowered it down. The lower the zipper got, the more he saw the lingerie she was wearing under her gown. He moaned loud; Bella looked over her shoulder at him.

"It is called Isabella; quite fitting, don't you think?" Bella smirked.

"Yes." Edward croaked.

Bella giggled and held her gown in the front so it wouldn't fall down. "Thank you, I will only be a little bit."

"Ok." Edward said. He watched as she walked into their closet. As she did, she let the gown go and it fell to the floor. She bent over to pick up a small bag, looked over her shoulder at Edward, and winked. She stood up and then walked into the bathroom with a sway of her hips.

Edward heart began to beat wildly and he broke out in a sweat. He could not believe that woman was his wife and she was his alone. Shaking his head, Edward looked around the room and he stared at the bed. Mrs. Cope had turned it down as he had requested and a red rose lay on Bella's pillow. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that he would be able to give Bella joy tonight. No one knew that Edward had gone to his father and had a long, yet embarrassing conversation about tonight. He wanted tonight to be memorable for both of them. He removed his shoes and socks, placing his dagger on the dresser. He removed his jacket, tie, and removed the cufflinks that Bella had gotten him as a gift. He truly loved them; they were perfect, just like her.

Just as he laid his cufflinks on the dresser, he heard the bathroom door open and out stepped a goddess. She stood in the doorway with the light of the bathroom behind her and it cast a radiant glow around her. She was wearing a white satin front short gown, but the sides and the bodice were sheer lace. Over her gown was a jacket made of the same sheer lace. Her hair now lay in soft curls down her shoulders and back. Edward noticed she had also removed all the makeup she had worn at the wedding, but her face still had a wonderful glow, and her lips were full and pink, waiting to be kissed and nibbled. Slowly, he walked toward her and she took a few steps toward him.

"You are beyond beautiful." Edward said.

"Thank you." Bella said, blushing brightly.

Edward reached his hand to her reddened cheek and stroked it. "I love this." He lowered his hand and leaned in to the lips that were calling his name. The kiss began as soft pecks, but quickly turned into a fight for dominance. Edward finally broke from her lips and started kissing down her face to her neck, while his hands went to her waist. Placing soft kisses behind her ear, he whispered. "Did you buy this for me?"

"Yes." Bella whispered, as she was becoming overwhelmed with emotions.

Edward kissed the spot again, then took his tongue and gently licked her earlobe and began to suck on it tenderly. Bella moaned loudly. Edward smirked, let go of the lobe, and began kissing and licking down her neck to the top of the gown. "So, do you have others like this?"

"Yes." Bella moaned.

"And they are only for me to see, correct?" Edward asked, as he continued to kiss the tops of her breasts over the gown.

"Yes, oh yesss," Bella moaned, wanting, no, needing him to touch her more. "Edward, please."

Edward pulled back and looked down at her. Her chest was rising and falling quickly; her skin was a soft shade of red, and there was a little sheen of sweat. "What do you need?"

"I need you to touch me." Bella whimpered.

"But I am," Edward said, as he ran his thumb back and forth on her waist.

"No, I need you to touch more." Bella whined, as her lust-filled eyes met his.

"Where do you what me to touch?" Edward asked.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. "My breasts; touch my breasts with your hands, please."

Edward removed his hands from her waist and pushed the jacket over her shoulders and onto the floor. He got on his knees in front of her and slowly ran his hands up her legs and as he did so, her skin broke out into goosebumps. He continued to rub her legs, going higher and higher each time. He got to the tops of her thighs, stood up, and grabbed the edge of the gown. "Lift your arms." Edward commanded.

Bella lifted her arms and Edward slowly removed the gown from her body. He dropped the gown on the floor and stood back admiring the view before him. God, this woman was perfect. "You are perfect." Edward exclaimed. Slowly, he placed his hand on one of her breasts and began to stroke it tenderly. Her moans increased with each stroke. He then rubbed the nipple over and over again until it becomes hard and erect.

"Is this what you wanted?" Edward asked, as he, too, moaned.

"Yess..But more, need more." Bella whined, looking at him. She had this ever increasing pressure form in the pit of the stomach and needed something, but she didn't know what or how to ask for it. Her hands went to the front of Edward's shirt, it covered what she what to see, so she grabbed either side, and pulled, causing the buttons to fly everywhere.

"Shit." Edward groaned.

Bella pushed the remaining pieces of the shirt over his shoulders. "Much better." Bella smirked. "Now, the age old question, what do Scots wear under their kilts?"

Edward piercing green eyes stared into hers and he gave her a small mischievous grin. "Why, Miss Swan; wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh, it's not Miss Swan, it's Mrs. Cullen, and I very much would." Bella said wickedly.

"Come; let's take this to the bed." Edward said, holding out his hand and they walked to the bed, she in just her sheer lace panties and he in only his kilt. "Get on the bed, please."

Bella crawled onto the bed. She lay on her back, but lifted herself up on her elbows to watch Edward.

Edward licked and lips at the sight of his wife on their bed only in her panties. _Way too_ _many clothes, _he thought wickedly. "Let's get rid of these, shall we?" Reaching to the edge of her panties, he ever so slowly pulled them down her legs. He looked at her pussy and gasped for air. She was completely bare and he could see a peak of wetness coming from it. He reached for the buckles that held his kilt together and began to undo each open.

Bella watched as he unbuckled the last one and the kilt fell to the floor and she saw he was not wearing any underwear. His cock was so hard, long, and thick and standing very proud. She wondered if it was going to fit.

Edward watched as she stared at his cock; the sight made him even more excited. Her expression changed to a worried look. "My love, what is wrong."

Bella blushed brightly. "Is it, is it going to fit?" Bella stammered.

Edward joined Bella on the bed, looking her deeply in her eyes. "We were born to be together, and that means that I was built for you and only you." Edward said.

Nodding her head, Bella laid back and reached for Edward. She wrapped her hands around his head and began to kiss him. The kiss was filled with love and lust.

Edward ran his hand down her neck to her breasts, rubbing and pulling at her nipples more roughly than he once had, which caused Bella to arch her back from the bed. He then continued down her body until he got to her pussy. He gently started rubbing the top of her mound and her legs instinctively opened for him.

Breaking from the kiss, Bella moaned loudly. "Edward."

He loved hearing his name from her lips; he took one finger and slowly pushed into the opening of her pussy. It was warm, wet, and very tight, like nothing he had ever felt before, but knew he would never get tired of feeling it. Bella continued to moan and arch her back. With every stroke of his finger, the pressure she had been feeling was building greater and greater; she needed to find a release. "Edward, I need…"

"What, my love?" Edward asked, watching her body as it began to shake. He hoped this was what she looked like when she was about to cum. The cheesy porn videos that Emmett had made him watch were nothing like this.

"I don't know, I just, grrrr." Bella growled.

Edward pulled his finger from her pussy and quickly added a second one and plunged both back in. When he did so, Bella screamed out his name, the walls of her pussy contracted around his fingers, and she became even wetter than before. He savored the feeling of her orgasm and continued to push his fingers in and out. Every few times, he would scissor them to help her expand, preparing her for what was going to happen next.

Bella came down from her orgasm and smiled up at her husband. _Damn! So that was what everyone was talking about. _She never knew such pleasure existed. She watched as Edward pushed his fingers into her one last time before pulling them out and bringing them to his mouth and sucked her juices from them. _Damn, that was hot._

Edward smirked at her, and then began to climb in between her legs. "Bella, will you let me know if it hurts too much?"

"Okay." Bella said taking a deep breath in and trying to relax as much as possible, knowing this would help.

He placed his cock at the opening as he slowly entered her. If he thought she was tight on his fingers, it was nothing compared to this feeling. He slowly pushed in more and waited for her to adjust. Keeping an eye on her face, he watched to see if there were any signs of hurt or worry.

"Keep going." Bella said.

Edward pushed in more and he could feel her virginal barrier. "I am sorry." Edward cried and quickly pushed through.

Bella gasped at the pain and tears began to fall from her eyes. It hurt so badly. She moves her hips, trying to find an angle or a spot that would make the pain go away, but with each movement, it just made it worse.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Edward chanted over and over.

Hearing Edward's pained voice, she looked with tear-filled eyes and saw the face of her husband, who mirrored what Bella was sure was the look of pain on her face. Knowing that, somehow, he was also feeling her pain, made her feel better. Slowly the pain began to subside and a new feeling of need for Edward to move began to take over.

"I'm okay, Edward." Bella said. "It is getting better, but I need for you to move, please."

Edward looked at her, made sure she was really okay, and then began to move in and out. It was almost too much from him and he knew he was getting ready to cum, but he wanted Bella to cum before him.

Still hurting, but not as bad as before, a new feeling began to take over Bella. This was a feeling that she could definitely see herself loving, or she already loved it; it was the feeling of her orgasm building. By the pained look on Edward's face, she could tell he was also getting close. Then, Edward leaned back a little, put his finger on her clitoris, and began rubbing it. Her legs began to shake and she knew she was close.

Edward pinched hard on her clitoris. "Cum for me." Edward yelled. Bella back arched higher than before and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "EDWARD!"

Hearing Bella scream and feeling her cumming, Edward came, shooting streams and stream of cum into Bella's womb. Edward collapsed on top of Bella, and began breathing heavily. He was covered in sweat. Bella rubbed her hand up and down his back and lay there, enjoying the feeling of him covering her, protecting her, and most importantly, loving her.

Slowly, Edward pulled out of her and Bella suddenly felt empty. "Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Well, fine might be the wrong word. I am TERRIFIC!" Bella yelled, kissing Edward soundly.

Edward was happy that she was happy. He got up from the bed and saw the blood in between her legs, on the bed, and on his cock. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He walked into the bathroom, quickly got a soft washcloth, and soaked it with warm water. He cleaned himself and then cleaned the cloth and soaked it again with warm water. Grabbing a towel, he went back into the bed and walked over to Bella. "Here, let me clean you up." Gently he rubbed the wet cloth over her pussy and her legs, cleaning the blood off, and then drying her with the towel.

Bella thought about how kind it was of him to be taking care of her in such an intimate matter and thanked God for allowing him to be hers.

Edward took the washcloth and towel back into the bathroom. When he returned, he found Bella stripping their bed of the bloody sheets. He came over to the bed, and helped her place clean sheets on the bed, and returned the covers. After finishing, Edward placed the dirty sheets in the hamper. He stopped in the bathroom and got two Advil from the cabinet, as well as a glass of water. Walking into the bedroom, he found Bella on the bed waiting for him. He walked over to her, and handed her the pills and the water.

"I thought it would help with the pain." Edward said.

Bella nodded, taking the pills and downing them with the water. "Thank you."

Edward walked around the bed and climbed in. He got close to Bella and pulled her up next to his body.

"Thank you for tonight." Edward said. "It was more than I ever expected it to be."

"Edward, there are no words to explain the feeling I had when you were inside of me. It was like, completeness I had never felt." Bella explained.

They sat there, side by side, enjoying the feeling of being together. "We need to get some rest; we have a long flight ahead of us tomorrow." Edward said. He really wanted to have sex again, but he knew that she was sore and he only wanted what was best for her, so, he could wait.

Bella looked at Edward. Sleep, really? Sleep was the last thing on her mind. But, when she moved down the bed, she winced in pain. Okay, maybe a little rest and let the pills do their work first. "Love you."

"Love you." Edward said. He laid there and watched her as she fell asleep. He slowly eased himself out of the bed and went around the room, putting out all the candles. As he passed the bottle of unopened champagne, he smiled, thinking to himself that he did not need the liquid courage after all. Carefully climbing back into bed, he positioned himself next to Bella and wrapped his arm around her midsection laying his hand on her stomach. Maybe, just maybe.

The next morning, Carlisle and Esme were enjoying a quiet moment alone, as they drank their morning coffee.

"Yesterday was perfect." Carlisle said. "You did a great job."

Esme smiled. "It was great. They looked so happy when they left."

"Yes, they did." Carlisle said. "I hope last night was everything they hoped it would be."

Esme sat her cup down on the counter and turned to Carlisle. "I am sure it was as wonderful as ours was." Esme said.

Carlisle was leaning in for a kiss when his cell phone rang. It was the ringtone for the hospital, so he knew he needed to get it. A quick kiss. "To be continued, my love."

Answering his phone, Carlisle was told that one of his patients was not doing well and they needed him to come in right away. "I have to go in for a little bit; I will make it as quick as I can."

"I understand, I have enough here to keep me busy until you return." Esme said, as she mentally took note of everything that needed to be done.

Carlisle got dressed and headed to the hospital. The staff parking was next to the ER, so he walked into the ER and proceeded to the elevators to the patient's room.

"Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle turned to see it was Dr. Volturi. "Aro, good to see you."

"Same here; how are you and your family?" Aro asked.

"Wonderful, yesterday was perfect." Carlisle said.

"Yes, the wedding. I can't believe you married off all of your sons at the same time." Aro laughed.

"Yes, it was surprising, but when you meet the right one, you know." Carlisle said. "How are you?"

"Okay. Busy, with Dr. Swan taking a leave of absence, I have noticed how much she did while she was here." Aro said. "Did you know about that?"

"Yes I did. Dr. Swan married my eldest son, Edward, yesterday." Carlisle said.

"WHAT?" Aro shouted.

"Yes, they are very happy and will be leaving the country in a few hours." Carlisle explained to Aro.

"I had no idea that Dr. Swan was dating your son." Aro said, wondering when it started and why he did not know.

"Well, Dr. Swan, wait, Dr. Cullen, and my son are very much in love and it was a great blessing to see them married." Carlisle said, grinning at the thought of calling Bella Dr. Cullen.

"No, I am happy for her. But I can't believe she worked so hard to become a Doctor to walk away, just like that." Aro said, as he snapped his fingers.

"It was a tough decision for her, but she is happy and that is all that matters." Carlisle explained to Aro. "Let's get together soon; right now I have a patient I need to check on."

"Certainly, we will do lunch soon." Aro said.

Carlisle continued to the elevators and to the patient's room.

Mystery POV

"Dr. Swan married my eldest son, Edward, yesterday." Carlisle said.

WHAT?! She can't marry someone else; she is mine and mine alone. She better not be giving herself to him. I will just have to teach her to whom she belongs. For too long I have sat and waited for her to come to me; now it is time I make a move and take back what is mine and has always been mine. It is time to set my plan into action. Bella Swan was mine and I will kill anyone who stood in my way.


	20. Chapter 20 Making Up For Lost Time

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: Thank you for all the reviews that I have received. Thank you to my Beta _princess07890_. EmmettRose thank you for the wonderful photos you have done for the group page and for giving me a great sounding board._

C**hapter 20: Making Up for Lost Time**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS INTENDED.**

Edward woke the next morning and he felt something warm and soft under his hand.

"That feels so good." Bella moaned.

Edward smiled, and continued to rub his hand over her breast, squeezing and pinching the nipple. Leaning into her ear, he whispered. "Do you want more?"

"Yes..." Bella moaned louder.

Edward moved his hand from her breast and slowly moved it down her belly to her pussy. Gently stroking the top of her pussy, Bella began to push herself into Edward's hand. "So good, harder, Edward, harder, please..."

Edward continued to stroke up and down her pussy; the more he stroked her, the wetter and wetter she became. He moved his hips and pushed his hard cock up against her ass. She continued to moan. With each pass of her clitoris, her hips jerked forward. "Please let me cum, please." Bella moaned.

Edward pushed his cock against her and pinched her clitoris hard. "Cum for me now," Edward demanded.

She broke out in a sweat, her body began to shake, and suddenly the walls of her vagina clamped down on his finger.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed.

Edward removed his finger, but continued lightly stroking her until she calmed down. She turned to her head and Edward captured her lips with his. She continued to the kiss, but moved on top of Edward. She pulled back and smiled. "Now, I like the way you wake me up. Care to do that for, let's say, the next 60 years or so."

Edward licked his lips. "It would be my pleasure." He rubbed his fingers up and down her spine. "Are you sore?"

Bella shook her head, slowly leaned up, and aligned herself to his already hard cock. Slowly she lowered herself until she took all of him in. "God, it is so deep this way." Bella moaned. She felt so full, so complete, and so good.

"Bella, please move." Edward said, overwhelmed with the feeling of Bella being wrapped around him.

Slowly, Bella began to move up and down.

"Oh, can you go faster." Edward panted.

Bella started going faster up and down, hoping it felted as good for him as it did for her.

"Bella, I'm about to cum. Are you close?" Edward moaned.

Bella felt the pressure building, it was so close. Leaning back a little, she got a different angle of Edward's cock and, after three more thrusts, the walls of her pussy quivered and she came hard, followed by Edward shooting his cum deep inside her. Bella laid down on top of Edward's chest, still connected to him. As she lay there, she could hear how fast his heart was beating and that made her smile, knowing that she was the one that caused it. She lifted her head and looked at her husband. Smiling mischievously, she leaned up and bit his upper lip.

"Hey, what was that for?" Edward whined, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"It just looked so yummy; I wanted a little bite." Bella smirked.

Edward pushed up from the bed and laid his head on Bella's chest, kissing it sweetly while he silently thanked God for her.

Bella wrapped her arms around his head lovingly and sighed. Life was good.

"I don't know about you, but I think we are naturals at this." Edward said, lying back on the bed, taking Bella with him.

"If I didn't know better, I would swear you had been practicing this for years." Bella giggled.

"Well, you know I haven't, so I guess it's just that we are so well suited for each other." Edward said. "How about a shower? Then we can see what Mrs. Cope has fixed for breakfast."

"Sound great; I need to finish packing." Bella said as she got out of the bed and starting walking toward the bathroom, "Are you going to join me?"

Edward jumped from the bed, picked Bella up, and ran to the bathroom. After a round of shower sex, they finally were clean and back in the room to get ready for the day.

Bella went into the closet and was amazed how well Edward had planned this house for her. Even her closet was perfect for her little lingerie collection. Okay, it was not such a little collection. She selected an ivory lace bra and panty set with embroidered flowers on it, along with the matching garter and ivory stocking. She had decided to wear her cream sheath dress, since it was comfortable and did not wrinkle.

Edward stood in the doorway of the closet and watched his beautiful wife pull out her underwear. Once he saw what she was going to wear, he was thankful that their jet had a bed on board.

Bella was finishing putting on her stockings when she looked up to see Edward in the door was in just a towel around his waist. Damn. "Is that what you are wearing?" Bella asked, giving him a wink and continued to put on her stockings. Bella wondered if Edward's jet had a bed on board. She hoped it did.

"No, dear, I was just enjoying the show." Edward smirked. He walked past her and went over to his section of the closet. Since he and Bella had a long flight ahead of them, and wanting to be comfortable during said flight, Edward pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans, white button down shirt, gray, lightweight blazer, and brown dress shoes.

After getting dressed, Bella and Edward joined hands and started walking out of the room, but, as they neared the door, they stopped and looked back at the bed and they both smiled.

A little while later, they arrived in the kitchen and Mrs. Cope was at the stove cooking. She turned and smiled at the beautiful couple. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, what would you like to drink?"

Bella sighed, oh how she loved the sound of that. Mrs. Cullen...Mrs. Edward Cullen...Bella Cullen.

"I'll have coffee, please." Edward said, and then looked down at Bella. He saw a silly smile on her face. "Bella, dear, what would you like?"

"Oh, sorry, tea, please," Bella said, coming out of her Cullen trance.

"I have waffles, eggs, and bacon." Mrs. Cope said as she poured Edward's coffee and started making Bella's tea. "I hope that is ok?"

"Sounds wonderful, Mrs. Cope."

After Mrs. Cope finished with breakfast, Bella and Edward enjoyed the delicious meal. "This was great, thank you." Edward said.

"You are quite welcome, sir. Do you need any help getting packed?"

Edward looked at Bella and smiled. He knew he wanted to help her pack, many, many items from her collection. It was going to be a wonderful honeymoon. "No, Mrs. Cope, I believe we have it covered."

After breakfast, Edward and Bella went back upstairs to finishing packing. Edward made certain that she had packed enough for their honeymoon. A full suitcase just for the items Edward had to have packed was already sitting by the door.

After packing enough for the week-long honeymoon, and then some, Edward called to make sure that the jet was ready for their 10am take off. Everything was on schedule, so he called Sam to check to see if all the security measures were in place. Sam assured him that everything was ready and the team in Scotland were ready for their arrival and knew that they were to protect the Cullens, yet give them room to breathe. Edward laughed at that remark. While it was his honeymoon, he still wanted to make sure they were safe, as well as left alone for some time, too. After all, he had years to make up.

Bella walked over to jewelry case and began to select a few pieces to take with them. She first put her bracelet on, knowing that it would never leave her wrist from this moment on, since it had the tracker chip in it. "Edward, don't forget your watch."

Edward nodded and walked over to where she was. Reaching for his watch and placing it on his wrist, he had to smile because she was already looking out for him and taking care of him. He helped her pick out a few pieces, knowing that he would be spoiling her with new pieces on the trip.

They soon finished and headed downstairs to get Seth and Jared to help with the luggage. Seth and Jared carried the entire luggage and put it in the car. Edward told Mr. and Mrs. Cope that, once everything was locked up, they were to enjoy their vacation. When they looked confused, he handed over airline tickets and hotel arrangement for a two-week stay in London. Mrs. Cope's family was from London and it had been years since she had been home. With tears running down her face, she thanked Edward over and over again. Mr. Cope took Edward's hand and shook it hard.

"This means so much to her." Mr. Cope said. "How did you know?"

Edward smiled. "I have my ways."

After several minutes of hugging and thanking them, Edward and Bella walked hand and hand out to the car. They got in and headed to the airport to start on the long journey to Scotland.

As they rode to the airport, Bella sat back with her hand in Edward's and took a moment to reflect on the last few days. Growing up, she had witnessed the love that her mother and father shared. They were always touching and giving sweet looks to one another. She could count on one hand how many times she had heard them raise their voices to one another. Most of the time, it was about that damn fishing pole that kept hitting her mom in the head as she opened the hall closet. But, afterwards, her dad would wrap his arms around her and promise to do better, then he would lovingly kiss her. As a young girl, she would dream she would find a man like her daddy. Someone who would always be there for her, one would always make sure she was safe, and someone who would love her like her daddy loved her mother. Edward had said he had a dream about her father coming to him and giving him his blessing. Knowing how much her daddy loved her, she knew not even death would stop him from doing that. Edward was the man she had dreamed about all years and she planned to let him know every moment of every day how much she loved him.

She looked over at Edward, who was watching the scenery go back and hoped that last night or this morning that, by some miracle, a baby had been formed. She couldn't wait to be the mother of Edward's children. She wanted children, lots of them, and so did he. However, she hadn't really asked Edward if he had a number in mind.

"Edward, I love you." Bella said.

"I love you." Edward replied, bending over and kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Mmm, I love doing that."

Bella giggled, feeling the same way. "I know we have talked about having children, but I wonder, do you know how many children you want to have?"

Edward smiled. How many children did he want? Growing up with two brothers, one his twin, and the other just a year younger, he had always enjoyed how close they were and even today, he considered them his best friends. He knew he wanted more than one, but, truth be told, he would never tire at the thought of Bella round with his child. The question remained, though, how many?

"Bella, I would be happy with as many as you are willing to give me. We have loads and loads of money, but, more than that, we have a love so big that it would be a shame to stop at just one."

"So, figuratively speaking, if I told you I wanted six or more, what would you say?" Bella asked, hoping he would agree.

Edward stared at her in amazement; six or more? Damn, life was going to be great. "I would say that we better keep working on them, then."

"That sounds like a great idea."

They arrived at the airport and they were quickly sent through security and headed toward the hanger where Edward's jet was. Seth pulled up the limo to the jet. He and Jared exited the car and checked the area for danger. Feeling comfortable with what they saw, they opened the door and Edward and Bella got out.

Bella mouth fell open at the sight of the jet. Damn, it was huge. She looked up at Edward, who, in turn, looked at her with his signature smirk. "You could have given a girl a warning."

Edward laughed and took her hand a led her to the jet.

As they reached the steps, Edward pilot stood and waited for his employer and his wife. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, welcome. The pre-checklist has been made and the flight plan has been verified and approved, so we are all ready to board." Captain Alex Nelson said.

"Thank you Captain." Edward said as he nodded his head and helped Bella up the stairs and into the cabin of the jet.

Seth and Jared unloaded the luggage and Captain Nelson helped them store it. Seth was going to park the car, and then he would join Jared, Edward, and Bella on the jet.

Bella was amazed at the interior of the jet. She had never been on a private jet before; she had only flown commercial. She never knew it could be so roomy or comfortable. There were six large leather captain chairs that swiveled around with tables between them. Toward the back of the jet was a cream-colored couch.

Edward watched as Bella took in the decor of the jet. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Come with me." Leading her toward the back of the jet, he stopped at a door. He opened it and went inside. "This is where we will be after takeoff, because, Mrs. Cullen, I want to join the mile high club."

Bella looked at the bed and smiled. Her wishes were coming true, "Can't wait, Mr. Cullen." The bed was covered in cream-colored quilted bedding. The room also had two more chairs, but these were not leather, rather, they were a soft cashmere material. Bella could see that, despite the long trip, this would make it more comfortable.

"Come we have to be in our chairs, with seatbelts on for takeoff." Edward explained.

Edward and Bella took their seats and latched their seatbelts. The takeoff was smooth and before long, they reached traveling altitude. The cabin crew came in and informed them they could remove their seat belts and move about the cabin. They would have to stop in New York for refueling, but that would be the only stop until they arrived in Glasgow. Around noon, the crew served them a lunch of chicken breasts with wild rice and green beans. Fresh strawberries with cream were served for dessert. After lunch, Edward took Bella's hand and led her toward the bedroom.

Shutting the door behind them, Edward fell to his knees and began to rub his hands up her silk stocking covered legs. "You have the most dazzling legs." He continued to move his hands higher until he reached the clasps of the garters and slowly released each one of the stockings. Grabbing the top of each stocking, he gradually pulled them down her legs. When they got to the top of her shoes, he removed the shoe and then the stocking. Edward ran his hands up her now bare legs, placing kisses at her ankles and behind her knees. He stood and kissed her with as much passion as he could. "I need you."

"Then take me," Bella whimpered.

Clothes were quickly removed and rest of the afternoon was spent making love over and over again. They were dressed only long enough to land in New York for refueling and to take back off. For the rest of the flight, the couple enjoyed the bed in the back of the jet. The cabin crew knocked on the door shortly before landing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, we will be landing in Glasgow in about 30 minutes."

"Thank you." Edward called out.

Edward pulled his naked wife closer. "I have never enjoyed a flight as much as I have this one."

Bella giggled. "Well, I am glad to be of service."

They got up and they began to dress. Edward sat on the edge of the bed and watched his wife put on her clothes and thought to himself that he would enjoy doing this for the rest of his life.

They landed in Glasgow and prepared to disembark the jet. Sam had made arrangements for the security team to meet them at the airport with both a limo and an SUV for the security team.

Edward and Bella got in the limo and Seth pulled away from the airport and toward Cullen Castle. Bella was in awe as the countryside and how amazing it was. They passed field after field of heather.

"Edward, this is magical."

"I know. I can't wait to show you everything."

They soon arrived at the family castle, and their luggage was taken up to their room.

The room had a large bed with a canopy that was attached to the ceiling. Beautiful antiques had been spread throughout the room and gave it a warm homey feel.

"Edward, this is beautiful. I really love all the antiques."

"I am glad you like it. What would you like to do now?

"I feel dirty after the long flight and the other ride I got, so I need to take a bath." Bella smirked. Turning, she walked toward the bathroom. She didn't get far because Edward grabbed her from behind.

"Do you think you are going to take this bath alone?" Edward asked.

"No."

Edward turned her around to him and looked deep in her eyes.

"Strip, NOW." Edward demanded.

Bella was shocked, at first, at how demanding Edward sounded, but, at the same moment, she was wetter than she had been up to this point. God, she liked a controlling Edward. She began to strip off her clothes.

"Quicker."

Bella picked up the speed, but it still was not fast enough for Edward. He reached for her panties, grabbed onto each side, and ripped them off of her.

"Edward." Bella panted, never before had she been so turned on.

Edward began to remove his clothes and, as soon as he removed his underwear, Bella threw herself at him and they landed on the floor.

"I need you inside of me…NOW!" Bella moaned.

Edward smirked and obeyed his wife's wishes. This was not the sweet sex that they'd had in the past, no. This was pure fucking. Edward rammed into her pussy over and over again. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, oh yes." Bella panted.

Edward continued ramming harder and faster. Sweat was pouring off his body. He reached down and pulled her body upright so that she was now sitting on his thighs. With this new angle, a new intense feeling emerged.

"Oh god, right there, Edward; it feels so good. Please don't stop, so close."

"I am not stopping." Reach down between them, Edward pinched her clitoris, "Cum for me, NOW!"

When Bella felt Edward pinch her, it was exactly what she needed. Screaming loudly, Bella cried out, "EDWARD!"

As soon as Edward felt the walls her pussy contract around his cock, it set off his own orgasm. "BELLA," Edward moaned loudly.

Edward slowly laid Bella and himself on the floor and tried to regain some strength. "Damn, woman, you are going to kill me."

Bella giggled. "Oh, but what a way to go."

Edward and Bella finally found the strength and made to the bathroom. There, they took a long soaking bath together, enjoying how their life was going.

Over the next several weeks, Edward and Bella spent many hours making love, fucking, or just enjoying each other's body. They did eventually venture out into the countryside to visit the many places Edward remembered from his many trips here growing up.

One morning, Edward woke Bella up early and told her to get dressed so that they could go somewhere special. He had made arrangements with the security team and they were aware of the surprise. After getting dressed and eating breakfast, they were off to the vehicle. Bella questioned Edward over and over again about where they were going, but each time he would smirk and tell her no.

About an hour later, Bella saw an old castle before them on a hill overlooking the ocean.

"Where are we?" Bella questioned.

"Bella, we are at Swan Castle."

"Swan Castle?" Bella said in amazement. "I didn't know there was a castle."

"Yes and I have arranged for us to spend the day touring the castle and the grounds."

Tears formed in her eyes and she was overwhelmed with the amount of love this man showed her every waking moment. "Edward, thank you."

"Oh, my love, I enjoy making you happy."

The day was spent investigating the many rooms and imagining what it would have been like in its prime. Edward had Seth take photos of Bella and him in front of the castle. He wanted her to have at least a photo of her history. At the end of the day, they returned to the Cullen Castle and had a relaxing dinner in the garden.

Before they knew it, it was time to return home. Even though they were excited to see everyone, they would miss being alone and away from work. They had discussed that Bella would talk to Dr. Volturi about coming back part time. However, if and when they find out she was pregnant, she would quit immediately. If Dr. Volturi did not want her part time, she would donate her time to the local free medical clinic. Edward needed to get back to the office, but planned to get his managers up to speed so he could also cut back on his time. His life with Bella was more important than making money.

So, the couple returned to start their lives as husband and wife, and…hopefully soon...parents.


	21. Chapter 21 Coming Back to Reality

**The One and Only by Heartfortwilight**

_AN: Thank you so much for your kind reviews of my story. Without my Beta, _princess07890, _this story would be riddled with mistakes, so thanks so much_. _ EmmettRose, thank you for being such a great friend who is always encouraging me to write what I feel._

C**hapter 21: Coming Back to Reality**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENTS ARE INTENDED**

Sam had been very busy back in the states while Edward and Bella were gone. Whoever was after Bella was still very determined. Several packages arrived at her apartment building and two envelopes had been sent to Doctor Volturi's office. Each contained disturbing photos and one contained a pair of ladies underwear that had clearly been worn. Sam had sent the underwear to have them tested, and they came back with Bella's DNA on them. This monster had somehow gotten a pair of her used panties. Edward was going to go nuts.

They had figured out that the first photo was taken at Bella's parents' funeral, but the next was taken several months after that, and even more had increased over time. Whoever it was had spent an absorbent amount of time following her.

However, with all the information he had, he still was not any closer to finding out who that person was or if he/she were working alone. He knew that Edward and Bella were due back today and their normal life would be starting back up.

Edward and Bella's plane ride home was long and tiring. Edward finally turned on his computer and saw the amount of emails waiting for him. _Shit,_ it was going to take him days to go through them. Most were from managers at his office about upcoming projects, and how the current projects were going. But his administrative assistant sent him an email that she was giving her one-month notice. She would be moving to Atlanta to be with her sick mother. This was going to be a hard position to fill. Margot had been with him for the last three years and made the move six months ago to set up the office. Margot email had continued, stating she already had posted her position and had set up interviews on Thursday and Friday.

"Margot is leaving." Edward stated.

"I am sorry; I know how much you depend on her." Bella replied.

"Yes, very much so, but she has already set up interviews on Thursday and Friday."

"So I guess the honeymoon is truly over." Bella sighed.

Edward put his arms around Bella and pulled her up tight against him. "No, it is not. Our honeymoon will never be over."

"Good. I just have to learn to share you with the outside world."

"Just a little bit; I promise you that we will have lots and lots of quality time together. Are you still going to call Dr. Volturi when we get back?"

"Yes, but if he can't let me work part time, then I will want to donate my time at a free clinic. I know your father volunteers at the one on 33rd Avenue."

"But we agreed that when you find out you are pregnant, you will quit, right?"

"Yes, I just want to do some good."

"I know, my love, and I think it is wonderful, but our family is the most important thing to me."

"I agree. Have you heard anything from Sam about my stalker?"

"No, I am sure we will get an update when we get home."

"I hope they caught him."

"I do, too, but, if not, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe." Edward pledged.

They finally arrived back in Seattle. Sam met the couple at the airport with the limo, and the extra security he had put in place.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, good to see you again." Sam greeted.

"Sam, good to back." Edward said, holding tightly to Bella's hand. "I hope things are in order?"

"Mr. Cullen, there have been some issues, but can we talked about it once we arrive safely at your residence?"

The way Sam said 'safely' and the look on his face told Edward that things were worse, not better. Quickly, he and Bella were in their limo and travelling to their home.

"Edward, what is wrong?" Bella asked.

"I am afraid that things haven't gotten any better, my love."

Bella shuttered at the thought that whoever was after her was still out there and still had a chance to not only hurt her, but the ones she loved.

"Do you think something else has happened?" Bella questioned.

"I don't know, but it will be okay, I promise."

Arriving back at their home, Edward and Bella got out of the limo and were immediately met by Mr. and Mrs. Cope. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, welcome home."

"Thank you, it is good to be back. I hope your vacations were good."

"Oh, my, yes. We got to visit a lot of relatives and lifelong friends. We can't thank you enough for the most wonderful gift."

"We are happy we could do it." Edward said as he held onto Bella.

"Come in and relax. We will take care of the luggage."

Edward and Bella went into their home and were happy to be walking into a place where they would spend the rest of their lives. Edward turned to find Sam who had walked in behind them. "Sam, let's go into the den and get that update."

Sam nodded and followed the couple in the den. Edward and Bella sat on the couch with Edward's arm wrapped securely around Bella.

Sam began to tell the couple about the packages that were found in both Bella's apartment building and Dr. Volturi's office. He took a moment and centered himself, before telling them about the panties that were found in one package, which had been tested, and found to have Bella's DNA on them.

Bella began to sob. "He has been in my room?"

"I don't know. I have a picture of the panties and I don't know if you can identify them or not."

"I might." Bella said, taking the picture from Sam. Looking at the picture, she recognized the panties as her Bethanie briefs she had purchased her first year of residency. At that time, her locker at the hospital had been broken into, and everything had been stolen. Up until this point, she did not think the two were connected. The thought had never entered her mind. "I purchased them my first year of residency. My locker was broken into during my first year, and everything was stolen."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Edward questioned.

"Because I didn't think about it until I saw the picture. It only happened once, so I didn't think anything about it since it had been so long ago."

"What else was taken?" Sam questioned.

"My dirty clothes from the day before. I was on for a thirty-six hour shift, and since I hate to wear underwear more than twenty-four hours, I brought a clean pair and changed halfway through my shift. Some little items like lip gloss and mints were also taken, but nothing else."

"Okay, was there ever another time when something strange happened?" Sam asked.

"The day I met Edward, there was a note left on my windshield."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Edward demanded.

"Well, with everything that happened that day it slipped my mind until now."

"Do you still have the note?" Sam asked.

"I think I put it in the glove compartment in my car."

Sam got up and went toward the garage.

Edward pulled his arm from behind Bella, got up, and went over to the window. Why had she kept all this information from him? Did she not understand that he could not live without her?

Bella watched Edward stare out the window. She knew he was upset because she hadn't told him everything that had happened. But, truthfully, she didn't remember until Sam asked. Getting up from the couch, she walked over to where Edward was and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. "I'm sorry."

Standing silent for a few moments, Edward tried to settle his feelings, but the feeling she had not trusted him enough to tell him kept rearing its ugly head. "Do you not trust me?"

Tears formed in Bella's eyes because she had hurt the person who meant the most to her in the world. "I trust you with all that I am. I love you so much and I am so sorry, please forgive me."

Edward sighed, turning slowly and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I know and I love you, too. Now, no more tears my love."

Bending down, he captured her lips with his. Their kiss turned quickly into a fire that was about to erupt into an inferno. Finally breaking away from the kiss, they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I believe we have had our first argument." Edward chuckled. "And you know what that means?"

"No."

"Make up sex."

"Oh, yeah? Sounds good to me." Bella smirked.

Edward took Bella's hand in his. As he began to lead her out of the den to go up stairs, Sam walked back in with the note in a plastic bag.

"Bella, you had placed it in the glove compartment, and I hope to maybe get some fingerprints off it. I am going to get this started. Please don't leave the residence without your trackers and security guards." Sam explained.

"We won't and if you come up with anything, please let us know immediately." Edward said.

"Certainly. Welcome home and I promise to find out who is doing this."

Sam walked out of the house, determined to out who was trying to destroy this lovely couple.

"Bella, please do what Sam said."

"I promise."

Edward picked her up and started up the stairs. "Mrs. Cullen, I believe we need to take care of the issue of makeup sex."

Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Edward walked into their bedroom and set Bella on her feet. He began to unzip the black dress she had on and pushed the dress off her shoulders where it fell to the floor. Edward glazed upon his gorgeous, yet naughty wife. "Well, this is not what you had on in the jet."

"No, after our little nap," Bella laughed at the word 'nap'. "I wanted to give you a little surprise."

Edward looked at what she was wearing and saw the black bra that barely covered her nipples, black panties with garters attached, and black stockings. He pushed her up against the wall as he began kissing her neck, and then moved to nibble and suck her earlobe.

Bella moaned and became wetter and wetter with each kiss and nibble. "Please, Edward."

Edward wanted her and wanted her now. He reached between them, unfastened his belt, and unzipped his pants. He then grabbed Bella's underwear and pushed them down her legs. "Step out of the underwear and wrap your legs around me; we're going for a ride."

Bella quickly stepped out of her underwear, and barely had a moment to think before Edward grabbed her by her ass and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Edward then quickly rammed into her pussy with his rock hard cock. He continued to pound into her over and over again while he held her against the wall. He never wanted them to part.

"Edward, that feels so good. Harder please harder." Bella moaned loudly.

Hearing Bella's plea, Edward pushed even harder into her, causing the picture on the wall to fall to the floor, but it didn't stop him. Bella clawed at the back of Edward's pullover, wishing he had removed it.

"Put your fingers on your clit and rub it." Edward demanded.

Bella loved it when Edward told her what to do; she moved her hand between their bodies, found her clit, and began to rub and pinch. She was so close to cumming. "I am so close."

"So am I." Edward panted, as he quickened his thrusts.

The pressure built and built and suddenly her thighs began to quiver and she came harder than she ever had. "EDWARD!" she groaned.

Feeling Bella's pussy grab hard on his cock, Edward came hard.

Breathing heavily, Bella looked into Edward's eyes. "I may have to pick a fight with you more often, because makeup sex rocks."

"I don't want to argue, but maybe we can find something to makeup over. Let's see, leaving your tea cup on the table without a coaster sounds like a makeup worthy offense."

"Or leaving your towel on the bathroom floor definitely would fall in that category."

"So, it begins." Edward laughed, as he carried her over to the bed to spend the next couple of hours having makeup sex for all their little offenses.

Edward and Bella got up a few hours later and began to unpack their luggage and pulling out the gifts they had found for Carlisle and Esme. They wanted to give them something for all the hard work they had done to pull together such a wonderful wedding in such a short amount of time. They found a string of Akoya cultured pearls with a gold clasp for Esme and a Zenith El Primero watch for Carlisle.

"Let's call and see if they are at home. I would love to spend some time with them." Bella said. "I've missed them."

"Sure, sweetheart. Say, while I'm calling, why don't you call Dr. Volturi and ask about the part time job?"

"Actually, the more I think about that, the more I think I should go ahead and just talk to Carlisle about volunteering at the clinic, that way, when we find out that I am pregnant, it'll be easier for me to quit." Bella said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let me call them real quick." Edward said, pulling his phone out and dialing his parents. His mother was excited to hear from them and was looking forward to seeing them. He then called Seth and setup the security detail for the trip next door. Making sure they had on their trackers, he then picked up their gifts and headed downstairs.

Entering into the foyer, Mrs. Cope was standing there, waiting on them.

"Mrs. Cope, we are going to my parents' home. I will let you know if we will be back for dinner." Edward said.

"Of course, have a wonderful visit."

Edward opened the door to find Seth and Jared in front of it. They looked over the area, and then Seth began to walk toward the car. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, if you would please follow Seth, I will take up the rear." Jared said.

Edward and Bella followed Seth and got into the back of the limo. Jared got in the passenger seat while Seth got ready to drive out of the driveway. Behind the limo was an SUV with two more guards. They quickly arrived at Carlisle and Esme's and the guards surveyed the area. Once they felt it was secured, they opened the door of the limo for Edward and Bella to exit.

Carlisle heard the car pull up and went out to meet the couple. He was sad that they had to have security, and hoped they would soon find out who was doing this.

"Edward, Bella so good to see you." Carlisle said. "We've missed you."

"Good to see you also, Dad." Edward said, as he and Bella walked through the door.

"Oh, my babies are back." Esme cooed, as she enveloped them into a hug. "You look so happy."

"We are very happy." Edward said.

"Wonderful, let's go into the sunroom and relax and you can tell me all about the honeymoon." Esme exclaimed.

"Esme, dear, I don't think we should hear all the details." Carlisle chuckled.

Both Edward and Bella's cheeks turned a pale pink and their eyes searched for each other's. Edward smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss. "I'm not telling her everything."

"Agreed."

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about the honeymoon and the sites they saw. Bella went on and on about the day they spent at Swan Castle.

"Mom, it was the most perfect day. Edward packed our lunch, and we ate on the hill overlooking the castle. We talked about what it may have been like to live there and what my ancestors must have been like. Edward and I walked through the castle and, even though it was badly damaged, we could see that, in its time, it must have been a grand place. Edward took me to the grand hall; over the hearth was my coat of arms. He had bought it for me and placed it there as a surprise."

"Oh, how lovely." Esme cooed.

"Then, as we were leaving, there was a small pond just outside of the castle and there were a pair of swans swimming together. They were looking at each other and the way their necks were positioned made it looked like a heart." Bella said, smiling at the wonderful memory.

"I told Bella that swans were just like us; they mate for life." Edward said.

"Did you enjoy the Cullen Castle?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, very much so; I didn't want to leave." Bella said.

"Well, it's now your home as well, so please go back as often as you want." Carlisle said.

"Thank you."

Carlisle and Esme loved their gifts and thanked Edward and Bella for the kind, loving thought.

"Dad, I was wondering if I may go with you the next time you volunteer at the clinic. I have decided I want to volunteer my time until I become pregnant." Bella asked.

"I would love to have you there. The need is so great and often times we have to turn people away because we can't get to all of them."

"Dad, is it safe there?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, we have a security camera in the waiting room and hallways. Due to regulations, we can't have them in the exam rooms, but we always have another person with us when we see a patient."

"Do you think they would mind if Sam looks at the security to make sure it is truly secure? If not, I will pay for any upgrades." Edward stated.

"I don't see that being a problem; I will give them a call and ask."

Carlisle stepped away from the couple to go and make the phone call to the director of the clinic. He told her that he had another doctor wanting to volunteer, but the doctor wanted to make sure the security at the clinic was the best. The director was happy to hear about another doctor, and had no problem with checking the security operation. Carlisle gave her all the information on Bella and who would be contacting her about the security issues.

"No problem, the director is happy to have a new doctor and is waiting to hear from Sam." Carlisle told them as he returned.

"Thank you, Dad. When are you going to volunteer next?"

"Tomorrow, actually, we have clinic hours 10am to 4pm. Edward, do you think Sam will have time to check it out and make the necessary changes?"

"I'll make the call and see."

Bella asked Carlisle about the types of patients they saw at the clinic and what would the procedure be in case they had to admit a patient to the hospital if the illness was serious enough. She was amazed to hear about how many people came to the clinic because they could not afford insurance. It made her sad to wonder what it must be like to be sick and unable to afford to get help. She was happy to help for as long as she could.

"It's all set. Sam is sure that he will be able to get everything set up by tomorrow."

"Wonderful, so, Dr. Swan… no, wait, Dr. Cullen, we will have a full day ahead of us tomorrow."

Bella giggled at Carlisle's slip up. God, Dr. Cullen sounded so good.


End file.
